


Sing to Me Softly

by Fox_of_Mount_Sawa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Gilbert as Teutonic Knight, Horror, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Secret Valentine 2018, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Tragedy, Witchcraft, Wolves, but it's really minor, some reference to Chatolicism
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_of_Mount_Sawa/pseuds/Fox_of_Mount_Sawa
Summary: Kisah cinta Gilbert dan Roderich dalam empat babak:I. Gilbert Beilschmidt dan Serigala HitamII. Ksatria Putih dan Pertemuan KembaliIII. Roderich Edelstein dan Jatuhnya Taman EdenIV. Akhir Mimpi dan Pengampunan#SecretValentine2018





	1. I: Gilbert Beilschmidt dan Serigala Hitam

            Bagi Roderich, dunianya dimulai dengan alunan musik. Pelan, manis, dan mengingatkannya akan senyuman ibu dan kehangatan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela ruang belajar di musim semi. Baginya, alunan piano itu adalah segalanya, seperti di saat ibu membelai rambutnya dengan kasih sayang ketika ia berhasil memainkan sebuah skor musik yang susah. Ia selalu berdoa, kepada satu-satunya Tuhan yang ia ketahui, dan meminta supaya hal yang penting baginya itu tidak akan pernah direbut. Dan ia mempercayai itu, untuk beberapa saat.

            Ia hanya sedang melantunkan pianonya seperti biasa, usianya ketika itu belum mencapai empat tahun, namun melodi yang ia lantunkan terdengar seperti sesuatu yang diciptakan oleh orang dewasa. Ibu pun duduk bersama dengannya di kursi piano, mendengarkan dengan seksama akan lantunan melodi yang diciptakannya. Ia berhenti, mengetuk nada _sol_ yang terdengar indah di gendang telinganya, dan ia menoleh ke samping, menuju ke arah Ibu dengan harapan ia akan mendapat pujian yang selalu ia tunggu-tunggu. Namun, di saat itu ia tahu dunianya harus berakhir. Baginya yang belum berusia empat tahun itu, gerakan Ibu terlihat sangat perlahan, lebih pelan bahkan dari tempo lagu yang baru saja ia mainkan. Ia tampak seperti malaikat yang terjatuh dari surga, dengan surai panjang bagaikan langit malam di musim dingin, dan ia teringat akan kisah jatuhnya Lucifer dari surga.

            ‘ _Mungkin Tuhan iri dengan kecantikan Lucifer sehingga mengusirnya dari surga_.’

            Namun, Ibu bukanlah malaikat ataupun penghuni kahyangan. Sehingga tidak ada sayap halus maupun angin untuk menghentikan kejatuhannya. Ia terjatuh ke atas karpet di ruang belajar mereka, matanya tertutup dan ia tidak bergerak sedikit pun untuk menghaluskan pendaratannya. Roderich tidak bisa bergerak untuk sesaat, ia berpikir bahwa sang Ibu akan segera bangkit lagi. Tapi ia tidak bangkit, dan Roderich tahu bahwa Tuhan tidak mendengarkan doanya.

.

.

.

            Gilbert selalu terbangun di pagi hari subuh, sedikit lebih awal dari Ludwig, tapi tidak pernah melebihinya. Pertama, ia akan menguap dan mereganggkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang menjadi kaku akibat tidur, Masih setengah mengantuk dikarenakan suhu pagi yang cukup dingin, ia pun berjalan ke luar menuju sumur yang terletak di belakang rumahnya untuk mencuci muka, dan segera pergi menuju gereja yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

            Seperti dugaannya, Gereja Santa Klara itu kosong tanpa pastur yang membawakan misa, maupun orang-orang desa yang berdoa pagi di sana. Tapi, itu sudah normal bagi Gilbert, atau mungkin itu adalah hal yang ia ekspektasikan. Gereja itu telah kosong semenjak satu-satunya kepala pastur, Nikolas Francis, meninggal dunia satu tahun yang lalu, dan sejauh ini belum ada lagi pastur baru untuk gereja tersebut. Walaupun misa sudah tidak pernah dilaksanakan, para masyarakat desa dan juga sang kepala desa masih mengadakan acara doa bersama setiap beberapa minggu sekali, sehingga harus ada orang yang terkadang menjaga dan membersihkan gereja itu secara berkala. Sebagai satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa dari sang pastur, Gilbert dan Ludwig selalu menyediakan diri mereka untuk  membersihkan gereja tersebut.

            Membersihkan gereja itu tidak membutuhkan waktu terlalu lama. Ketika Gilbert selesai menyapu dan mengepel lantai, matahari sudah mulai meninggi, sehingga ia segera keluar untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Di sana, ia berpapasan dengan Ludwig yang tengah memanaskan sup sisa semalam.

            “Hai.” Gilbert menyapa dengan semangat. Ia selalu merasa lebih segar bila sudah melakukan aktivitas lain di pagi hari sebelum mulai bersosialisasi.

            Ludwig tidak membalik tubuhnya dari hadapan tungku yang sedang ia nyalakan, namun Gilbert bisa mendengar sapaannya balik selagi ia mengganti bajunya yang kotor karena debu dan melemparnya ke pojok ruangan.

            “ _Bruder_ ,” panggil Ludwig. “Sarapanmu sudah siap!”

            Gilbert segera berjalan menuju dapur, dan ia duduk di kursi di depan Ludwig, di mana sup sayur hangat dan roti sisa kemarin sudah terletak di depan mereka. Keduanya menyampaikan doa mereka, meminta berkat dan juga menyampaikan rasa terima kasih mereka kepada Tuhan.

            Gilbert dan Ludwig Beilschmidt.

            Kedua orang tua mereka meninggal ketika mereka masih ngecil, dan semenjak itu mereka tinggal bersama paman dan bibi mereka hingga berusia lima tahun. Namun, di tengah musim dingin Austria yang sangat berat, paman dan bibi mereka yang ketika itu memiliki tiga orang anak lainnya, mengusir Gilbert dan Ludwig di malam desember yang bersalju dengan alasan mereka tidak memiliki makanan lagi untuk dibagikan. Kedua anak Beilschmidt itu pun terpaksa harus pergi di tengah malam yang dingin, berbekalkan hanya dengan jaket dan topi yang mereka kenakan pada saat itu. Berjalan tanpa arah, tanpa makanan maupun tanpa tempat untuk menghangatkan diri, Gilbert yang berusia enam tahun pada saat itu tahu bahwa ia dan Ludwig tidak akan bisa bertahan hingga musim semi di mana suhu akan menjadi cukup hangat bagi mereka untuk bermukim di luar di tengah-tengah pepohonan.

            Ia pun memegang tangan Ludwig, dan di tengah badai salju itu, pergi menuju ke satu-satunya gereja yang berada di sana. Di sanalah mereka bertemu dengan kakek, pastur Nikolas. Kakek, yang ketika itu berusia lima puluh lima tahun, dengan rambut keriting putihnya, adalah seorang pastur kelana yang bertugas untuk mendatangi gereja-gereja kecil di pelosok Austria untuk membantu kebutuhan rohani berbagai penduduk yang tidak memiliki pastur tetap. Melihat Gilbert dan Ludwig yang kedinginan, ia segera menaungi keduanya dan di sanalah ia mendengarkan kisah kedua bocah tersebut. Mungkin ia merasa kasihan, atau itu adalah arahan dari yang kuasa, pada keesokan harinya ia menawarkan kedua bocah Beilschmidt itu untuk ikut berkelana dengannya.

            Namun, kakek sudah tiada. Ia meninggal dengan sangat tenang tanpa ada perlawanan satu tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada penyakit, tidak ada tanda-tanda apapun. Ia hanya terduduk di kursinya, kitab suci terbuka di hadapannya dan memberi kesan bahwa ia tengah membaca pesan-pesan dari Tuhan. Namun, ketika Gilbert mendekat dan menyentuh tubuh kakek, ia tahu bahwa suhu tubuhnya terlalu dingin, terlalu kaku. Seperti sebuah tubuh yang sudah kehilangan kehidupannya. Gilbert baru berusia sepuluh tahun, tidak menitikkan air mata sedikitpun pada saat prosesi pemakaman, selagi Ludwig yang normalnya memiliki temperamen lebih pendiam dibandingkan kakaknya, tak bisa menghentikan isak pilunya.

            Sekarang, hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Gilbert dan Ludwig. Kakak dan adiknya. Tidak ada orang dewasa yang akan memberi mereka makan, sehingga mereka harus mengurus diri mereka sendiri.     

            Setelah doa mereka usai, Gilbert dan Ludwig mulai melahap sarapan mereka. Roti gandum yang mereka makan sebetulnya tidak terlalu lezat, kering dan keras, dan sudah tidak selembut seperti saat baru dikeluarkan dari tungku pemanggangan. Karena itulah Gilbert menyelupkan roti lama itu ke dalam sup hangat supaya lebih mudah untuk dimakan.

            Gilbert bangun dari posisi duduknya, sarapan pagi telah menghangatkan tubuhnya, dan sekarang adalah waktu baginya untuk bekerja.

            “Ludwig, kamu pulang telat hari ini?”

            “Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya aku punya banyak pekerjaan hari ini. Kau tahu sendiri, ini sudah dekat masa panen _bruder._ ”

            “Betul juga,” balas Gilbert yang kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar. “Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, Ludwig! Jangan lupa matikan api di tungku!”

            Kemudian Gilbert pun menutup pintu dan pergi menuju kediaman keluarga Edelstein.

.

.

.

           Kediaman keluarga Edelstein terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah para Beilschmidt, dan rumah mewah itu terletak di antara sebuah anak sungai yang akan mengalir menuju laut dan juga sebuah bukit dengan padang yang indah. Untuk bisa sampai ke sana, Gilbert harus berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang akan membawanya menuju ke sebuah jembatan. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat sosok yang tengah termenung sendirian di atas jembatan. Gadis itu mengenakan sebuah baju terusan berwarna abu-abu serta sebuah celemek putih yang tampak kekuningan akibat bercak noda. Rambut coklatnya menjuntai panjang hingga ke pinggulnya dan terkadang-kadang helaian itu tertiup oleh angin yang berhembus. Tubuh gadis itu bertumpu sepenuhnya ke pegangan di pinggir jembatan, dengan kepalanya yang tertumpu di atas telapak tangan kirinya. Gadis itu, Elizaveta, memandang kosong ke permukaan sungai yang mengalir lembut, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya hingga ia tidak menyadari kedatangan Gilbert.

            Gilbert tidak berkata apa-apa, menunggu hingga sang gadis menyadari keberadaannya. Namun, beberapa saat berlalu, dan gadis itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan menyadari keberadaan Gilbert.

            “Elizaveta.”

            Gadis yang bernama Elizaveta itu terlunjak kaget. Ia segera berbalik badan menuju tempat asalnya suara tersebut, wajahnya penuh ke rasa waswas. Namun, menyadari siapa pemilik suara itu, wajahnya segera berubah menjadi ceria bercampur kesal. Sesungguhnya, Gilbert tidak tahu apa yang membuat gadis itu kesal terhadapnya.

            “Gilbert, kamu telat!  Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi!”

            “Tidak ada yang bilang kalau kamu harus menungguku, jelek!”

            Elizaveta datang ke arah Gilbert. Hentakan kakinya sangat kuat sehingga Gilbert khawatir bahwa hentakan gadis itu akan membuka lubang di jembatan kayu itu. Tapi, seakan-akan menghiraukan kekhawatiran Gilbert, Elizaveta terus mendekat hingga akhirnya ia berdiri di depan Gilbert dan memukul kepalanya dengan keranjang yang ia miliki.

            “Aku tidak jelek,” sautnya dengan marah, “Ini semua salahmu sudah membuatmu menunggu.”

            “Liz, kita bahkan tidak janjian di sini. Lagipula aku telat karena hari ini adalah giliranku untuk membersihkan gereja.”

            Sesaat, Elizaveta tampak merasa bersalah. Gilbert sedikit merasa kesal melihat reaksinya, sungguh ia tidak berharap untuk dikasihani hanya karena ia sudah menjadi yatim, tapi ia merasa sedikit gumal karena teman baiknya sendiri bahkan bertingkah seperti itu di hadapannya.

            “Maaf, Gil. Aku lupa kamu harus membersihkan gereja itu juga seorang diri. Bagaimana kalau kau biarkan aku membantumu kadang-kadang?”

            Gilbert tidak membutuhkan rasa kasihan dari Elizaveta. Ia tahu di antara semua orang, gadis itu mungkin yang paling mengerti perasaan Gilbert dan Ludwig, karena Elizaveta juga seorang yatim. Ayahnya merupakan seorang kusir di sebuah kota yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari desa ini. Ia bekerja untuk seorang pedagang, biasanya mengantarkan barang-barang komoditas ke berbagai daerah di Austria. Namun, mungkin ia memang tidak beruntung, pada hari dimana ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk kembali ke keluarganya, ia diserang oleh bandit gunung dan terbunuh. Sedangkan Elizaveta jarang bercerita mengenai ibunya, terkecuali bahwa Elizaveta memiliki penampilan yang sangat mirip dengan wanita tersebut.

            “Boleh saja, asal kau tidak memecahkan apapun,” canda Gilbert. “Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau menungguku di sini Liz?”

            Teringat akan tujuan awalnya, Elizaveta segera mengangkat keranjang yang ia bawa, dan segera menunjukkannya ke arah Gilbert. Ia bisa melihat beberapa buah roti yang baru dipanggang tersembunyi di bawah sehelai kain. Seketika itu juga, Gilbert tahu apa yang Elizaveta ingin minta darinya, bahkan sebelum gadis itu membuka mulutnya.

            Gilbert mendesah. Elizaveta tersenyum ceria.

            “Gil,” pintanya dengan manis. Walaupun Gilbert suka bertingkah kasar, Elizaveta tahu bahwa Gilbert tidak akan bisa menolak ketika Elizaveta menggunakan nada itu, mungkin karena Gilbert sudah menganggap Elizaveta sebagai anggota keluarganya sendiri walau gadis itu berusia lebih tua.  

            Gilbert mengambil keranjang itu dari tangan Elizaveta sembari menggerutu. “Baiklah, baiklah. Akan kupastikan barang ini sampai ke tangan _yang mulia baginda ratu._ ”

            Yang mulai baginda ratu.

            Itu adalah panggilan sayang setengah mencibir Gilbert bagi tuan muda keluarga Edelstein yang seumur dengannya. Ia memanggilnya seperti itu karena sang tuan muda memiliki kepribadian lebih bahkan lebih angkuh dibandingkan sang baginda ratu, dan selalu menyuruh-nyuruh Gilbert seakan-akan ia adalah pelayan pribadinya.

            Elizaveta tersenyum  meskipun diselak olehbgerutu Gilbert, dan setelah mengatakan terima kasihnya, ia segera berlari dari arah kedatangan Gilbert, beralasan kalau ia tidak bisa meninggalkan toko dan neneknya terlalu lama. Gilbert hanya melihat Elizaveta berlari hingga wujudnya tidak tampak lagi sebelum ia melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

.

             Gilbert tiba di kediaman Edelstein sepuluh menit kemudian. Ia masuk melalui pintu para pelayan yang terletak di sisi selatan kediaman, keranjang berisikan roti masih berada di kedalamannya. Ia segera pergi menuju ke dapur, dimana seorang koki dan seorang pelayan tengah menyiapkan makan pagi bagi penghuni kediaman Edelstein. Ia bisa mencium wangi yang lezat menyeruak dari dalam dapur tersebut, dan seketika itu juga ia merasa perutnya gergejolak walaupun ia sudah makan sebelumnya.

             “Pagi,” sapanya.

             “Oh, Gilbert!” Sang koki, seorang pria bulat berusia tiga puluh tahun bernama Heinrich itu  menyapanya balik dengan energetik. “Kupikir kau telat hari ini. Kau tahu sendiri Frau tidak akan senang bila ada yang datang terlambat.”

             Frau adalah sebutan untuk kepala pelayan di sini. Ia adalah seorang wanita paruh baya yang sudah bekerja di bawah keluarga Edelstein seumur hidupnya. Sesungguhnya, tidak ada yang tahu siapa nama asli maupun darimana asalnya karena ia sangat enggan untuk berbicara mengenai kehidupan pribadinya, sehingga sebagian besar pelayan di keluarga Edelstein hanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan Frau atau kepala pelayan.

           “Ya, pak Heinrich. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati,” jawabnya sembari berjalan menuju meja kayu yang penuh dengan bahan-bahan makanan. Ia menaruh keranjang yang diberikan Elizaveta di atas meja tersebut, sebelum diam-diam menyembunyikan sebuah roti gandum ke dalam kantungnya. Sang koki yang sedang sibuk memasak tidak menyadari tindakan itu sama sekali.

              “Pak Heinrich. Tadi aku bertemu dengan Elizaveta.”

            “Si cucu toko roti itu? Tumben, Gil. Kau main dulu atau apa dengan dia sampai datang telat?” Usilnya sembari memasukkan tomat yang telah ia potong ke dalam pot yang mendidih.

          Gilbert tidak terlalu menanggapi usilan tersebut, mengingat itu adalah hal yang sering terjadi. Tampaknya sang koki pikir Gilbert dan Elizaveta memiliki hubungan ‘khusus’, sehingga mereka sering bersama. Gilbert tidak bisa memungkiri itu, Elizaveta merupakan gadis yang manis dan ia memiliki rambut yang indah, tapi Gilbert merinding membayangkan mereka menjadi apapun selain teman. Rasanya seperti dipaksa untuk menikahi saudara perempuanmu sendiri, dan Gilbert tidak merasa itu adalah hal yang ingin ia lakukan. Lagipula, ia tidak ingin menikahi perempuan sekasar Elizaveta.

            “Tidak kok. Kita hanya berpapasan di jembatan dekat sungai tadi. Ia bilang untuk memberikan roti buatannya untuk tuan muda.”

           Ia berbalik badan, lalu menginspeksi tumpukkan roti yang berada di dalam keranjang sebelum mengambil sebuah roti dan mencicipinya. Ia pun berbicara sembari mengunyah. “Rasanya lumayan. Baiklah, aku akan tambahkan roti ini ke menu sarapan hari ini. Nanti aku juga akan bilang ke Frau siapa yang membuat roti itu.”

           Gilbert mengangguk, lega karena akhirnya tugasnya sudah selesai, dan sedikit mengkhawatirkan keadaan roti yang tengah berada di tangan sang koki. Nafsu makan koki Heinrich bukanlah lagi hal baru. Hal itu tercermin dari tubuhnya yang besar dan juga masakannya yang lezat, tapi di pelosok hati anak itu ada sedikit rasa khawatir bahwa roti yang diberikan Elizaveta mungkin saja akan hilang terlebih dahulu sebelum sampai kepada penerima tujuannya. Tapi, daripada memikirkan hal trivial seperti itu, Gilbert memilih untuk untuk segera memulai pekerjaannya saja. Ia pun segera keluar dari dapur menuju ke kandang kuda.

          Sebelum bekerja di bawah keluarga Edelstein, Gilbert hanya hidup bertiga bersama dengan Ludwig dan kakek di gubuk kecil yang terletak di pinggir desa. Sebagian besar tugas Gilbert dan Ludwig adalah untuk membantu kakek mempersiapkan misa, membersihkan gereja, atau menerima tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan kakek selaku satu-satunya pastur di sana. Mereka juga kadang membantu kakek untuk berbelanja, dan juga belajar membaca maupun menulis di bawah asuhannya. Ketiganya hidup berdasarkan uang sumbangan atau makanan yang diberikan oleh warga desa kepada ketiganya sebagai ungkapan terima kasih atas jasa yang telah mereka berikan, sebab desa dimana Gilbert tinggal sekarang terletak di sebuah lembah yang dikelilingi oleh pegunungan dan hutan lebat, sehingga jarang ada pastur maupun pihak dari gereja pusat yang mau datang ke sana untuk tinggal dan membantu menyebarkan jalan Tuhan. Tapi, kakek berbeda. Ia memilih untuk mendatangi wilayah-wilayah yang nyaris tidak terjamah karena menurutnya ajaran Tuhan seharusnya didengarkan oleh semua orang terlepas dari status maupun letak tempat tinggal. Karena itulah para warga desa sangat menghormati dedikasinya. Namun, semenjak kakek meninggal, sekarang keduanya harus bekerja untuk bisa bertahan hidup.

           Ludwig bekerja di perkebunan selagi Gilbert bekerja di kediaman Edelstein mengurusi taman dan juga memberi makan kuda mereka. Ia diperbolehkan kerja di sana pun karena ia dan kakeknya pernah menolong keluarga Edelstein ketika mereka mengalami kecelakaan di tengah perjalanan untuk kembali ke kediaman mereka. Gilbert tidak terlalu ingat mengenai detailnya, namun dari apa yang ia dengar, petir yang tiba-tiba berbunyi mengagetkan kuda yang menarik kereta tersebut dan menyebabkan kereta itu terjatuh ke dalam sungai ketika hujan. Walaupun sang kusir berhasil menyeret keluar Nyona Edelstein dari dalam kereta yang nyaris terbenam itu, keduanya tidak bisa menemukan Roderich Edelstein, sang tuan muda yang seusia Gilbert di dalam kereta kuda itu. Mereka khawatir bahwa anak lelaki itu telah terpental keluar dari kereta kuda, dan tertelan arus sungai yang kencang akibat hujan lebat. Basah, kedinginan, dan teramat  khawatir akan nasib sang anak, keduanya memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan orang desa. Tentu saja, Gilbert, Ludwig dan kakek juga ikut membantu mencari anak yang hilang itu.

           Menurut sang kusir, Roderich merupakan perenang yang cukup handal, namun ia tidak yakin apakah anak itu akan bisa menyelamatkan dirinya di tengah arus yang sangat kuat ini. Karena itulah pencarian dilaksanakan dengan menelusuri kedua belah sisi sungai. Pencarian dipandu oleh tiga orang pemburu dan dua orang penebang kayu yang memang mengenal baik seluk beluk wilayah tersebut, selagi Gilbert bersama dengan warga desa lain berjalan menyebar di belakang tim utama. Mereka sudah berjalan selama setengah hari lamanya, namun mereka tidak menemukan apapun terkecuali jaket biru yang tersangkut di sebuah ranting pohon di atas sungai. Berdasarkan lencana yang ada jaket, pakaian itu merupakan jaket milik keluarga Edelstein, dan karena ukurannya yang kecil mereka menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah milik Roderich, sang anak lelaki yang terbawa arus. Meski begitu, mereka tidak bisa menemukan jejak kaki maupun tanda-tanda keberadaan anak tersebut di dekat sungai. Ditambah lagi, hujan lebat yang terus menjadi-jadi dan langit yang semakin menggelap menyebabkan jarak pandang menjadi semakin sempit, sehingga mereka terpaksa harus menghentikan pencarian itu hingga hujan mereda atau matahari terbit.

           Di tengah-tengah warga desa yang berbondong-bondong kembali, Gilbert menyelinap kabur dari antara mereka. Walaupun tidak ada bukti apa-apa, instingnya mengatakan bahwa Roderich berhasil berenang menuju tepian, dan sekarang tengah menggigil kedinginan di tengah hujan yang deras. Ia berjalan, terus menusuri arah arus sungai, hingga melewati titik di mana mereka menemukan jaket milik Roderich. Setelah satu jam Gilbert berjalan sendirian, ditambah dengan setengah hari yang sudah ia habiskan menelusuri sungai di tengah hujan lebat, Gilbert mulai merasa letih. Ia nyaris saja menyerah dan memutuskan untuk kembali saja ke desa ketika ia mendengar suara dari semak-semak yang berada di sampingnya. Waswas bahwa itu adalah hewan liar, Gilbert mengeluarkan pisau yang ia sembunyikan, dan berjalan perlahan-lahan ke arah semak-semak itu.

            “!?”

            Ia dikejutkan oleh penemuannya. Di depannya Roderich Edelstein tengah terkapar, tubuhnya basah kuyup dan ia nampak kesulitan untuk bernapas. Ia hanya mengenakan celana berwarna coklat gelap dan sehelai kemeja putih. Tampaknya ia tidak sadarkan diri, karena ia tidak bergeming sama sekali ketika Gilbert menyentuh tubuhnya untuk memastikan keadaannya.

            Panas. Di tambah lagi dengan sesak napas.

            ‘ _Ia harus segera dibawa kembali,_ ’ pikir Gilbert.

            Dengan kesusahan, Gilbert segera membopong Roderich dan berjalan kembali dari arah dimana ia datang. Walaupun tampak kurus, ukuran tubuh Gilbert dan Roderich sebetulnya tidak terlalu berbeda jauh, ditambah lagi ia tidak sadarkan diri, sangat sulit bagi Gilbert untuk memosisikan Roderich agar ia bisa membawanya dengan nyaman dan tanpa terlalu banyak menguras energinya yang memang sudah tidak banyak tersisa. Ia berjalan terus, dengan sesekali berbisik: “Kau akan baik-baik saja,” atau “Aku akan membawamu kembali. Jadi tenanglah, kita akan segera sampai,” untuk setiap erangan tidak nyaman maupun panggilan Roderich terhadap ibunya.

            Pada akhirnya, ketika Gilbert pikir ia tidak akan kuat lagi membopong Roderich yang semakin lama semakin terasa berat, Gilbert ditemukan oleh orang-orang desa yang khawatir ketika menyadari bahwa ia juga hilang. Mereka segera memarahinya karena menghilang tiba-tiba dan karena telah bertindak gegabah, namun amarah mereka segera pupus ketika melihat Roderich yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri. Setelah itu, semuanya bagaikan badai berlalu. Roderich segera dilarikan ke klinik, nyawanya terselamatkan karena mereka menemukannya tepat waktu. Menurut dokter, bila mereka terlambat satu jam saja, mungkin nyawa anak itu tidak akan selamat.

            Nyonya Edelstein yang sangat senang karena putra satu-satunya telah kembali dengan keadaan selamat, sempat menawarkan sejumlah imbalan uang sebagai balas budi. Namun, Gilbert, Ludwig, maupun kakek menolak uang tersebut, dengan alasan bahwa membantu sesama yang membutuhkan adalah hal yang sewajarnya. Sebagai gantinya,wanita itu berjanji untuk selalu membantu keluarga Beilschmidt ketika mereka tengah dalam kesusahan, dan bagi Gilbert hal itu saja sudah cukup, walau ia tidak pernah memiliki rencana untuk menuai janji itu kembali.

            Sekarang di sinilah ia berada: di kediaman keluarga Edelstein, menuju ke kandang kuda yang terletak tidak jauh dari pintu pelayan. Ia tidak pernah bermimpi untuk bekerja di kediaman ini, membersihkan kandang maupun menaruh pakan yang akan dilahap oleh kuda-kuda itu. Tapi tubuhnya bergerak dengan keanggunan yang hanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang yang terbiasa bekerja di sana, dengan sebuah kecekatan yang hanya ia miliki. Selain memberi makan, membersihkan kandang, maupun menyikat tubuh para kuda, Gilbert biasanya akan membawa satu per satu dari mereka keluar dari kandang menuju ke sebuah lapangan di mana mereka akan dibiarkan berkeliaran selama satu hingga dua jam. Tugasnya pada saat itu, adalah untuk mengawasi kuda-kuda itu dan memastikan mereka tidak akan dicuri orang.

            Pekerjaannya biasanya selesai sebelum siang karena keluarga Edelstein tidak memiliki terlalu banyak kuda. Bila sudah seperti itu, biasanya ia akan diberi tugas tambahan oleh Frau, tapi berhubung hari itu tidak terlalu banyak pekerjaan, ia pun hanya disuruh untuk menyapu taman utama. Dalam perjalanannya yang tengah menuju ke taman utama, ia bisa mendengar alunan irama piano dari kejauhan. Gilbert tidak tahu terlalu banyak mengenai alat musik, terkecuali organ yang berada di gereja, namun tanpa harus lihat siapa pemainnya, Gilbert tahu bahwa itu adalah alunan melodi milik Roderich. Walaupun Gilbert fokus membersihkan taman, perhatiannya tidak pernah terlepas dari alunan melodi yang dilantunkan oleh sang tuan muda. Namun, alunan nada itu terhenti tak lama kemudian dan Gilbert tidak bisa menahan rasa herannya.

            ‘ _Aneh. Biasanya ia main lebih lama dari pada ini….’_

            Tapi ia tidak terlalu lama memikirkan hal itu. Mendengarkan Roderich memainkan pianonya sembari bekerja merupakan kesenangan baru Gilbert akhir-akhir ini. Semenjak mulai bekerja, ia dan Ludwig jarang bisa bermain bersama lagi, sehingga ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersenang-senang atau bermain seperti layaknya anak seusianya. Karena itu, mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang dimainkan Roderich membawa suatu perasaan bahagia baginya.

            “Gilbert, kupikir seharusnya kau sedang bekerja sekarang?”

            Nada yang bercampur dengan kekesalan dan suara yang ketus. Gilbert mengenali suara itu dengan sangat baik, sampai ia tidak perlu melihat siapa sang pemilik suaranya.

            “Seperti yang sedang kau lihat sendiri,” ia mengangkat sapunya, mengempasiskan bahwa ia memang tengah bekerja, “aku sedang menyapu taman ini. Tapi yah, kau tahu sendiri kami rakyat jelata berbeda denganmu. Tidak punya waktu luang untuk memainkan musik.”

            Ia mencibir balik, dan kerutan di wajah Roderich bertambah, membuatnya terlihat lebih tua dan tidak sesuai dengan parasnya yang sesungguhnya hanya berusia sebelas tahun.

            “Ya, dan rakyat jelata itu datang ke mari satu tahun yang lalu, berdiri di depan pintu utama dan memohon untuk diberi kerja. Salah, daripada memohon, itu lebih seperti memaksa.”

            “A-aku bisa bilang apa! Waktu itu aku panik karena kakek baru saja meninggal dan kami tidak punya uang lagi untuk makan!”

            Roderich tertawa. Parasnya berubah menjadi halus, mata coklatnya tampak lebih ramah. Gilbert tidak mengerti apa yang lucu dari perkataannya, karena waktu itu ia sangat panik, ketakutan, dan kehilangan arah. Tapi, bila menurut Roderich itu adalah pengalaman yang lucu, Gilbert tidak terlalu banyak ambil masalah. Ia pun ikut tersenyum,

            “Ngomong-ngomong,” mulai sang tuan muda. “Tolong sampaikan terima kasihku untuk nona Elizaveta serta neneknya.”

            “Tidak ah. Aku memang hanya seorang pelayan di sini, tapi tugasku bukan untuk jadi kurir pesan antarmu. Bagaimana kalau kau bilang langsung saja? Aku bisa membawamu menemuinya.”

            Roderich berpikir sejenak, hingga akhirnya ia menatap Gilbert dan mengangguk. “Aku akan tanya ibu dulu,” jawabnya. “Aku akan tentukan tanggalnya nanti, dan kamu harus mengantarku, Gilbert.”

            Gilbert tersenyum lebar. Keduanya pun berbincang-bincang sejenak, Gilbert menceritakan pekerjaannya dan juga kehidupannya di desa, selagi Roderich menceritakan hal-hal yang ia baca di buku, atau pun hal-hal trivial yang ia pelajari dari guru privatnya. Sesungguhnya, Gilbert tidak terlalu mengerti hal-hal seperti filosofi atau pun sejarah, tapi ia senang mendengarkan cerita-cerita Roderich, terutama bila cerita itu mengandung karakter-karakter seperti raja, ksatria dan naga.

            Di saat-saat seperti inilah ia bisa melupakan jurang status sosial yang berada di antara keduanya, dan ketika ia melihat bahwa paras ratu es milik tuan muda perlahan-lahan meleleh, menunjukkan senyum kecil yang hangat, Gilbert pun merasa bahwa Roderich juga berpikiran sama dengannya. Hanya dua orang anak kecil yang mencari kehangatan di antara satu sama lain.

.

.

.

         Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat dan tanpa disadari oleh Gilbert maupun Roderich, hari yang telah mereka janjikan pun tiba. Pada hari itu, seusai membersihkan gereja, Gilbert segera kembali ke rumahnya untuk berganti pakaian. Setelah itu, ia segera menuju ke kediaman Adelsetein untuk menjemput Roderich.

            Ketika ia tiba, Roderich telah menunggunya, lengkap dengan pakaian khusus untuk bepergian miliknya. Ia mengenakan jaket berwarna biru gelap, sama seperti yang ia kenakan ketika ia hilang terbawa arus dua tahun yang lalu. Gilbert segera mengeluarkan kuda milik Roderich dari kandangnya, seekor kuda jantan berwarna _chesnut_ yang dinamai Mozart oleh Roderich. Nampaknya, Mozart merupakan nama dari seorang musisi yang sangat terkenal, dan telah menciptakan berbagai macam karya besar. Sayang, Gilbert tidak pernah mendengarkan karya-karyanya yang sebagian besar hanya dimainkan di opera. Tapi, yah, pada ujungnya itu hanyalah perkara mengenai humor Roderich yang sedikit aneh.

            Keduanya meninggalkan kediaman Edelstein tepat di saat matahari mulai meninggi. Hari itu, atas permintaan Roderich selaku tuan muda, Gilbert telah diberi izin oleh Frau sang kepala pelayan untuk dibebaskan dari tugasnya. Frau nampak tidak terlalu senang, bila bisa terlihat dari mulutnya yang melengkung ke bawah bagai bulan sabit yang terbalik, tapi, wanita setengah baya itu memang dari dulu tidak terlalu menyukai Gilbert. Entah apakah itu karena perilakunya atau karena penampilannya. Gilbert tidak bisa menyalahkan hal itu. Ia sudah teribasa dengan perilaku orang-orang desa yang tampak tidak nyaman dengan rambut putihnya maupun warna matanya yang merah. Ia tidak bisa mengubah apa yang asalnya memang dari sana. Karena itu jugalah Gilbert memilih untuk bekerja di bawah keluarga Edelstein saja.

            Keduanya berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak dengan tenang. Roderich menunggangi kuda, dan Gilbert berjalan di sebelahnya, sesekali menarik tali kekang kuda itu untuk menuntun Roderich ke arah yang benar. Saat ini mereka tengah menuju ke sebuah bukit yang berada di belakang gereja, tepat dimana Elizaveta dan Ludwig tengah menunggu mereka.

            Roderich tampak sedikit bingung ketika ia melihat Ludwig berada di sana bersama dengan Elizaveta, dan raut wajahnya semakin menjadi kebingungan ketika ia melihat apa yang Ludwig dan Elizaveta telah persiapkan. Gilbert tersenyum bangga, karena berarti rencananya berhasil.

            “Gilbert? Apa maksud semua ini?”

            Sebelum Gilbert sempat menjawab, Elizaveta telah berlari menuju mereka, rok panjangnya terkibas oleh angin.

            “Roderich, aku sangat senang kau bisa datang! Kita sudah lama tidak bermain bersama karena kamu selalu sibuk belajar, jadi aku sangat senang ketika kau mengajak kami untuk mengadakan piknik!”

            “….Piknik, katamu?”

            Elizaveta mengangguk dengan antusias, dan Gilbert bisa merasakan tatapan dingin Roderich yang tertuju kepadanya.

            “Ayolah, _baginda ratu_. Tidak ada salahnya kau sekali-sekali bermain dengan kita.”

            Gilbert menjawab dengan nakal selagi Roderich turun dari Mozart. Gilbert segera menuntun Mozart menuju ke sebuah pohon untuk melilitkan tali kekangnya ke sebuah dahan yang kuat, supaya kuda itu tidak melarikan diri. Kemudian ia memberikan sebuah apel ke kuda tersebut sebelum menepuknya di leher.

            “Jadi anak yang baik dan tunggu kami ya.”

            Kuda itu meringkih balik seolah-olah mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Gilbert, dan Gilbert segera meninggalkan kuda itu dan berlari kecil menuju ke tempat Roderich dan yang lainnya berada. Mereka tampak tengah bersenang-senang, dan Gilbert pun ikut makan bersama mereka. Ia melahap beberapa buah _sandwich_ buatan Elizaveta, dan juga sebuah apel yang Ludwig dapatkan sebagai bonus upahnya di pertanian. Keempatnya tertawa dan bermain layaknya anak-anak, tidak perlu memikirkan apakah di hari esok mereka akan bisa makan atau tidak, juga tidak perlu memikirkan tata krama maupun pelajaran geografi dan juga filosofi.

            Semuanya terasa sempurna.

.

.

.

            “… _der_!”

            Seseorang memanggilnya, Namun, ia merasa terlalu nyaman dengan hangatnya matahari dan bau rerumputan yang seolah tengah melingkupinya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak tertidur dengan perasaan relaks seperti ini?

            “ _Bruder_!”

            Panggilan itu akhirnya menyadarkannya. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya mendorong tubuhnya untuk bangun.

            Sepertinya ia tertidur cukup lama, karena langit yang awalnya berwarna kebiruan itu telah berubah menjadi merah kekuningan. Warna langit senja. Ia menguap, meregangkan tubuhnya dari atas kain yang ia gunakan sebagai alas tidur, sebelum melihat ke arah Ludwig yang tengah membereskan sisa-sisa dari piknik mereka hari ini.

            “Tampaknya aku tertidur cukup lama Ludwig. Maaf yah, kamu jadi harus membereskan semuanya sendirian.”

            “Tidak apa-apa, _Bruder_. Kamu juga tampaknya cukup kelelahan, aku kesusahan untuk membangunkanmu.”

            Keduanya pun lanjut membereskan alat-alat makan dan setelah mereka selesai melipat kain tapak yang digunakan sebagai alas, Gilbert pun menyadari sesuatu. Ia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, juga melihat ke arah Mozart yang masih menunggu dirinya dan Roderich di bawah sebuah pohon. Namun, ia tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari-cari.

            “Ngomong-ngomong, Ludwig. Kemana si baginda ratu dan Liz?”

            Ludwig berdiri dari posisinya yang sedang berjongkok kemudian membersihkan serpihan tanah dan rerumputan yang menempel di pakaiannya. “Elizaveta pergi ke sungai untuk membersihkan bajunya yang kotor karena lumpur. Sepertinya ia terjatuh karena Mozart.”

            “Mozart? Apa hubungannya si kuda itu dengan baju Elizaveta?”

            “Elizaveta tidak pernah naik kuda, jadi Roderich menawari untuk mengajarinya. Tapi sepertinya Elizaveta tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya, jadi mereka berdua terjatuh.”

            “Tunggu. Berdua? Maksudmu Roderich juga ikut jatuh!?”

            Ludwig mengangguk.

            Gilbert ingin mati saja rasanya. Apa yang harus ia bilang ke Frau bila sudah seperti ini? Sebagai pelayan keluarga Edelstein, menjaga keselamatan sang tuan muda juga merupakan pekerjaannya. Ditambah lagi, ia lah yang diam-diam menganjurkan untuk mengadakan piknik supaya Roderich bisa lebih bersantai dengan mereka. Ia bisa dikuliti hidup-hidup oleh Frau bila ia tahu tentang kasus ini.

            “ _Bruder_? Kau baik-baik saja?”

            “Tidak terlalu...” ia menjawab lemas. “Jadi, sekarang mereka masih di sungai?”

            “Sepertinya. Mereka tidak kembali-kembali jadi aku juga tidak tahu…”

            “Kau tunggu aku di sini Lud. Aku akan mencari mereka.”

            “Apa kau yakin? Aku tahu akhir-akhir kau kelelahan.” Ludwig datang mendekat, dan meletakkan tangannya di pundak Gilbert.

            ‘ _Ah_ ,’ pikir Gilbert. ‘ _Ia tambah makin besar saja_.’

            Betul, seperti yang Ludwig katakan, karena pekerjaannya akhir-akhir ini Gilbert jarang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Ludwig. Keduanya terlalu kelelahan setelah bekerja, sehingga keduanya sering langsung tertidur lelap saat tiba di rumah. Waktu satu-satunya yang bisa mereka memiliki untuk bertemu adalah ketika hari libur seperti hari ini, atau ketika sarapan pagi. Berbeda dengan Gilbert yang hanya bekerja di kediaman Edelstein, Ludwig yang bekerja di pertanian tampak sedikit lebih besar dan tinggi dibandingkan dengan Gilbert. Pembawannya tampak lebih dewasa, jemarinya penuh dengan luka. Namun, matanya masih tetap memendarkan warna biru seperti air yang terus mengalir. Tanpa ia ketahui, adiknya yang menangis meraung-raung ketika kakek mereka meninggal telah menjadi seseorang yang dewasa dan bisa diandalkan.

            Gilbert tersenyum dan kemudian memukul pundak Ludwig dengan bercanda. “Tenang, adikku! Aku sudah terlelap cukup lama, sekarang aku segar seperti gandum yang siap dituai!”

            “Aku tahu _brude_ r. Tapi, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Kamu tidak harus memopong semuanya sendirian.”

            Ludwig membalas dengan serius. Namun, ada senyuman kecil di ujung bibirnya. Gilbert terkadang merasa bersalah bila ia harus membuat Ludwig berekspresi seperti itu, seolah-olah ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi memilih untuk menahannya karena tidak mau merepotkan orang lain, terutama Gilbert kakaknya. Tapi Gilbert tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ludwig bukanlah orang yang akan memberi tahu isi pemikirannya bila ia belum merasa siap. Jadi, ia hanya akan menunggu hingga waktu itu tiba.

            “Aku tahu, Lud. Lagipula lihat! Tinggimu akan segera melewatiku! Jadi, siap-siap saja untuk bekerja lebih keras daripadaku.”

            Setelah itu, Gilbert pergi menuju sungai tempat Elizaveta mungkin sedang membersihkan bajunya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka sangat lama, tapi mengingat matahari sudah mulai turun dan bintang mulai bermunculan, ia harus segera membawa Roderich kembali ke rumahnya.

            Ia akhirnya melihat keduanya tengah berdiri di pinggir sungai. Gilbert mengangkat tanganya, dan siap untuk memanggil mereka ketika suaranya menghilang melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

            Dari posisinya, ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan. Tapi, melihat keduanya berpelukkan saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Gilbert merasa mual. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Ia sudah tahu dari dulu kalau Liz jatuh hati kepada Roderich, lagipula itu bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk disimpulkan mengingat kelakuan gadis itu di sekitar Roderich. Namun, ia tidak menyangka akan melihat pemandangan ini di hadapannya.

            Entah apakah itu amarah, atau rasa sedih yang dicampur dengan rasa iri. Namun Gilbert segera berjalan ke tempat keduanya berdiri, mengejutkan kedua anak itu dengan hentakan kakinya yang keras.

            Ia akhirnya berdiri di depan Elizaveta yang tampak malu-malu, dan Roderich yang tampak tidak nyaman. Gilbert tidak memandang keduanya, hanya memandang ke pinggir sungai yang berkerikil. Ia sangat mual, dan tubuhnya terasa panas akibat darahnya yang mendidih. Dengan usaha keras ia pun membuka mulutnya.

            “Tuan muda, hari sudah gelap. Bila kita tidak segera kembali, Ibundamu akan khawatir. Aku mohon pengertiannya.”

            Setelah itu ia segera berbalik dan meninggalkan keduanya kebingungan.

.

.

.

            Gilbert tidak membuka mulutnya sama sekali selama perjalanan pulang, begitu pula dengan Roderich. Perjalanan yang bisa ditempuh dengan lima belas menit itu terasa lebih lama dikarenakan oleh keheningan yang seolah melingkupi mereka.

            Roderich tidak akan berbicara, Gilbert tahu akan hal itu, karena anak itu tidak suka membuka mulutnya untuk berbasa-basi. Sedangkan Gilbert? Pikirannya terpenuhi oleh kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat. Pemandangan antara Roderich dan Elizaveta terus berputar di dalam kepalanya seperti sebuah kincir angin.

            Namun, pikirannya itu tiba-tiba dihentikan oleh ungkapan dari Roderich.

            “Kamu marah, Gilbert.”

            Sebuah pernyataan, dan bukan pertanyaan. Gilbert memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Ia merasa bila ia menjawab Roderich, itu sama saja dengan mengakui keadaannya sekarang.

            “Aku tidak mengerti,” lanjutnya.

            Gilbert tidak berharap baginya untuk mengerti.

            Tak lama berselang, akhirnya mereka pun tiba di kediaman Edelstein. Sesuai dugaan, Gilbert dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Frau, tapi menurutnya hal itu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan memikirkan tentang pelukan Elizaveta dan Ro-

            Setidaknya dimarahi jauh lebih baik daripada hal itu. Ia menuntun Mozart kembali ke kandangnya, memberi kuda itu makan dan air, sebelum siap-siap untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

            “Tunggu.”

            Panggil seseorang. Ia pun berbalik, dan melihat Roderich, orang yang paling ia tidak ingin temui berdiri di sana.

            “Apa…apa kau bersenang-senang hari ini, Gilbert?”

            “Hah?”

            “Aku bertanya apa kau merasa senang hari ini, bodoh! Kau bertingkah laku aneh ketika kita kembali. Aku tidak mengerti.”

            “Aku hanya kelelahan, tuan muda,” alasnya. “Lagipula, aku yang seharusnya menanyakan hal itu.”

            “Aku? Mengapa sekarang mengenai diriku?”

            “Yah, tentu saja, karena piknik itu untukmu. Kau tidak pernah bermain dengan anak-anak seumurmu, kau pasti bosan di sini saja.”

            “Untuk tambahan, aku tidak merasa bosan.” Kemudian, Roderich tampaknya menyadari sesuatu, karena sepasang mata yang sedang memandang Gilbert tampak terbelalak kaget. “Piknik itu… aku pikir itu hanya karena kau ingin liburan, Gilbert.”

            Sekarang adalah giliran Gilbert untuk kaget. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti arah dari pembicaraan ini.

            “Tentu saja tidak. Kupikir dari pada membawamu pergi ke desa hanya untuk segera kembali lagi, lebih baik kau menghabiskan waktu sesekali di luar kediaman. Karena itu aku meminta Ludwig dan Elizaveta untuk mempersiapkan semuanya.”

            “Tapi, aku hanya mengatakan itu karena kau mungkin bosan bekerja di sini terus… dan mungkin juga…”

            Ia tidak bisa mendengar sisa dari perkataan Roderich selanjutnya. Karena itulah ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Roderich, hingga akhirnya tubuh mereka hanya terpisahkan dengan jarak satu meter.

            “Apa maksudmu tuan muda? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu.”

            “Aku bilang mungkin saja kau bosan denganku!”

            Teriak Roderich, dan mungkin itu adalah kali pertamanya Gilbert mendengar Roderich mengeluarkan suara sekeras itu. Roderich, yang sudah diajari tata krama para bangsawan dari kecil, tidak pernah mengeluarkan suara yang besar karena itu adalah tindakan yang dilarang.

            Roderich nampak terkejut ketika mendengar suaranya sendiri, sedangkan Gilbert, menyadari maksud dari perkataan Roderich segera tertawa. Mendengar itu, wajah sang tuan muda pun perlahan-lahan memerah semerah bunga mawar, dan tawa Gilbert pun semakin menjadi-jadi.

            “Ja-jadi… kau pergi denganku, karena kau pikir aku bo-hih-bosan bergaul denganmu?”

            Tanyanya di tengah-tengah tawa. Roderich melipat tangannya, mencoba untuk tampak lebih besar dan menakutkan, dan juga untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak senang ditertawakan seperti itu selagi wajahnya masih memerah. “Ya. Apakah aku salah untuk berpikir  begitu? Kau sibuk bekerja, begitu pula adikmu. Di sini hanya ada orang dewasa, sehingga orang seumuranmu hanya aku. Pastilah lama-lama kau akan bosan. Karena itu…”

            “Karena itu?”

            “Karena itu ketika kau diam saat perjalanan pulang, aku menjadi bingung. Apakah aku telah melakukan hal yang salah? Ataukah keberadaanku mengganggumu? Aku tahu kita memiliki perbedaan status maka-“

            “Baik, baik,” Gilbert menghentikan Roderich yang mulai berbicara panjang. Sungguh, ia sangat senang mendengar pernyataan sang tuan muda. Selama ini ia pikir hanya ia yang selalu memerhatikan anak itu, memastikan supaya ia tidak kesepian di rumah besar yang hanya memiliki beberapa penghuni, dan juga memastikan bahwa semua kebutuhan dan keinginannya terpenuhi. Namun, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Roderich juga memikirkannya balik. Juga memastikan bahwa Gilbert tidak kesepian karena tidak bisa bergaul dengan anak-anak, tidak kesepian karena telah kehilangan kakeknya.

            “Aku mengerti maksudmu, tuan muda.”

            “Sungguh?”

            “Ya. Kita teman bukan? Aku pikir wajar kalau teman saling memikirkan satu sama lain. Walaupun secara status kita sangat jauh.”

            “Jadi, kau dan aku,” Roderich menunjuk ke Gilbert dan dirinya sendiri, “itu teman?”

            “Tentu saja! Kalau tidak, buat apa aku membawamu pergi piknik?”

            Mendengar itu, akhirnya Roderich tersenyum. Tampaknya, istilah teman merupakan hal yang asing baginya, dan Gilbert tidak menyalahkan si tuan muda. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya bila ia hanya hidup di kediaman sebesar ini, dikelilingi oleh orang-orang dewasa, tanpa ada seorang pun yang bisa ia ajak bermain. Walaupun hal yang sama juga pernah ia alami, hidup hanya dikelilingi oleh orang dewasa (dan orang dewasa yang membencinya pula!) ia setidaknya masih memiliki Ludwig, adik kandungnya. Karena itulah ia tidak merasa terlalu kesepian.

            “Terima kasih, Gilbert.”

            “Sama-sama, Roderich.”

            Ia pun menyampaikan salamnya, dan lanjut berjalan ke luar menuju ke pintu para pelayan. Waktu senja sekarang sudah digantikan oleh malam yang gelap. Tidak ada lagi matahari di kejauhan, hanya bintang dan rembulan. Ia sungguh-sungguh harus pulang sekarang, atau ia tidak yakin akan bisa bangun tepat waktu untuk kerjanya besok hari.

            “Tunggu, Gilbert!”

            Roderich berlari ke arahnya, tangannya memegang sesuatu. Sebelum Gilbert sempat bertanya tentang keperluannya, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang halus dan harum menyentuh pipi kanannya. Roderich mengusap-ngusap pipi kanannya menggunakan sesuatu, tapi Gilbert tidak bisa melihat dari posisinya. Setelah usai, anak itu pun tampak puas. Ia mengambil tangan Gilbert, dan menaruh sebuah sapu tangan di atas tangannya.

            “Wajahmu sering kotor akibat bekerja. Ambillah.”

            “Ini…”

            _‘Sapu tangan Roderich…’_

            Ia tidak menyangka benda itu akan ada di tangannya. Itu adalah sapu tangan yang selalu dipakai olehnya, dan meskipun Gilbert yakin ia memiliki selusin lebih sapu tangan dengan kualitas yang lebih bagus, Roderich selalu memilih untuk menggunakan sapu tangan itu. Ia pernah isang menanyakan alasannya, namun Roderich tidak pernah menjawabnya.

            Sebelum ia sempat menanyakan maksud Roderich, sang anak itu telah berbalik dari hadapannya, tubuhnya memunggunginya. “Pulanglah Gilbert, dan berhati-hatilah. Kudengar banyak serigala muncul akhir-akhir ini.” Setelah itu Roderich segera menghilang ke arah halaman utama, meninggalkan Gilbert seorang diri.

.

.

.

            Pada malam itu, Gilbert tertidur dengan nyenyak. Sapu tangan yang diberikan Roderich ia letakkan dengan sangat hati-hati di bawah bantalnya, dan ia merasa sangat bahagia tanpa mengerti mengapa.

.

.

.

            Itu adalah malam yang dingin, malam di musim gugur yang akan segera beralih ke musim dingin. Gilbert dan Ludwig duduk di atas ranjang yang sama, saling berbagi kehangatan. Pada umumnya mereka jarang tidur di ranjang yang sama karena ranjang mereka sempit, namun, musim yang semakin dingin menyebabkan mereka tidak kuat untuk hanya bergantung dengan selimut mereka saja. Karena itulah sekarang mereka tertidur dengan posisi saling memunggungi, di mana Ludwig menghadap ke dinding dan Gilbert menuju pintu. Ia sudah dalam keadaan terlena kehangatan dalam selimut dan juga kehangatan Ludwig, dan akan segera pergi ke alam mimpi ketika ia mendengar bisikan Ludwig.

            “ _Bruder_ , apa kau tahu?”

            “Hmm?”

            “Ku dengar… mereka sudah menemukan Markus…”

            Markus adalah anak dari salah seorang warga desa. Bocah berambut coklat dengan tubuh yang agak tambun itu sering datang bersama dengan ibunya ke toko roti Elizaveta, Ludwig dan Gilbert terkadang menemuinya tengah bermain bersama dengan anak-anak yang lain. Namun, tiga hari yang lalu mereka dengar Markus menghilang. Ada yang bilang kalau anak itu hanyut dibawa sungai, mengingat hanya sebelah sepatunya saja yang tertinggal di pinggir sungai. Tapi, ibu Markus, yang ketika itu tengah mencuci baju di sana, berkata lain. Wanita itu mengaku bahwa anaknya telah diculik oleh serigala berukuran besar.

            “Serigala?” Tanya Gilbert lirih. Sekarang kantuknya mulai menghilang.

            “Ya. Bukan serigala abu-abu yang sering berkeliaran di daerah sini. Tapi seekor serigala hitam.”

            Serigala abu-abu merupakan serigala yang hidup di daerah pegunungan dan lembah yang mengeliingi desa tersebut. Pada umumnya mereka tidak terlalu berbahaya karena mereka merupakan binatang yang pemalu, dan memilih untuk menjauh dari desa dimana banyak manusia berada. Tentu saja, Gilbert tahu ada banyak kasus dimana seorang pengelana diserang oleh serigala abu-abu, namun kasus itu pun biasanya terjadi di musim dingin, di mana serigala-serigala itu kelaparan karena tidak bisa menemukan mangsa. Bukan di musim gugur dimana hewan-hewan pengerat tengah sibuk-sibuknya menggendutkan diri untuk persiapan hibernasi. Ditambah lagi penculikan…

            “Yah, tidak aneh juga ada serigala berwarna hitam. Kau tahu sendiri mereka ada banyak jenisnya. Tapi… aneh. Memang serigala bisa mencomot Markus begitu saja? Aku saja kesusahan untuk menggendongnya karena dia saking gendutnya.”

            “Itu yang jadi masalahnya. Banyak yang tidak percaya. Mereka bilang ibu Markus hanya mengada-ngada karena tidak percaya kalau anaknya jatuh ke sungai dan mungkin saja tidak selamat. Tapi…”

            “Tapi?”

            “Mereka bilang serigala itu berukuran lebih besar dari seekor sapi dengan sepasang mata merah bagaikan darah.”

            Mendengar itu, Gilbert bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tiba-tiba hawa dingin seolah meresap ke dalam kulitnya meski pun ia merasa hangat baru sesaat yang lalu. Demi Tuhan, serigala berukuran sebesar sapi. Ia tidak yakin ia bisa selamat bila bertemu dengan yang sebesar itu. Orang dewasa saja tidak akan bisa selamat.

            “Lalu,” Gilbert berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takutnya, dan mencoba untuk mengembalikan pembicaraan ke topik utama mereka yaitu keberadaan Markus. “jadi mereka sudah menemukan tulang-tulang Markus?”

            “Ya,” jawab Ludwig dengan suara kecil nyaris tidak terdengar. “mereka menemukannya utuh tanpa luka.”

            “Apa maksudmu? Kalau begitu bagaimana caranya ia mati?”

            “Aku dengar, mereka menemukannya dalam keadaan tanpa luka di hutan. Tidak ada bekas gigitan atau apapun. Tubuhnya bersih. Namun, tidak ada darah yang tersisa.”

            “Apa? Darahnya hilang begitu saja?”

            “Ya. Mereka tidak menemukan darah di sekeliling tubuhnya maupun di tempat lain, namun tubuh Markus begitu kering, tubuhnya menciut, dan wajahnya tidak bisa dikenali sama sekali. Tidak ada darah setetes pun yang tersisa di seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan, mereka hanya bisa mengenalinya karena pakaian yang masih tersisa di tubuhnya.”    

            Gilbert segera bangkit duduk dari posisi tidurnya. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa kecuali menatap Ludwig yang telah membalik posisi tubuhnya untuk menghadap Gilbert. Wajahnya nampak sangat khawatir, seolah ia telah kembali menjadi anak-anak lagi.

            “Jadi,” lanjut Gilbert, “maksudmu ia dibunuh oleh sesuatu yang bukan serigala itu?”

            Ludwig mengangguk, sebelum ia meletakkan tangannya di pinggir pakaian Gilbert dan menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat hingga Gilbert khawatir bahwa pakaiannya akan sobek. “Kau harus berhati-hati _bruder_ ,” katanya dengan sedih. “Semenjak kakek meninggal, kaulah satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa.”

            Ludwig jarang menunjukkan rasa takutnya. Bahkan ketika keduanya harus berjalan di tengah badai salju mencari tempat untuk berteduh, Ludwig tidak menunjukkan rasa takut atau kekhawatiran. Ia hanya menutup mulutnya, dan ikut kemana pun Gilbert membimbingnya.

            “Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.”

            Ia mengelus kepala Ludwig, sebelum akhirnya kembali ke posisi tidur, dan memasukkan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam selimut.

            Keduanya saling melantunkan selamat tidur, dan Gilbert pun berharap bahwa kasus seperti Markus tidak akan terulang lagi di desa mereka yang sunyi ini.

.

.

.

            Tak selang tiga bulan kemudian, ketika Gilbert baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke dua belas, ia mendengar kabar bahwa seseorang telah menghilang lagi dari desa. Kali ini adalah seorang dewasa, seorang pemburu yang sudah mengenal hutan di sekeliling desa dengan sangat baik. Pria itu pergi di pagi hari untuk memeriksa perangkap yang ia pasang di dalam hutan dengan harapan ia bisa menangkap seekor serigala maupun rusa supaya bisa ia jual daging dan kulitnya. Di tengah musim dingin seperti ini, ia bisa menjual kulit hewan-hewan itu dengan harga yang cukup mahal di kota sebelah. Namun, selama apa pun istrinya menunggu ia tak kunjung pulang juga. Bahkan anjing pemburu yang ikut pergi dengannya sudah kembali ke kandangnya terlebih dahulu.

            Para pria desa, beserta dengan kepala desa, segera membuat kelompok untuk mencari sang pemburu yang hilang. Mereka harap ia hanya terpisah dari anjingnya sehingga ia pun tersesat dan tidak bisa kembali ke rumahnya, sebab perangkap yang ia pasang kali ini berada di wilayah hutan yang nyaris tidak pernah ia kunjungi.

            Gilbert memiliki firasat buruk ketika mendengar bahwa tim pencari kembali dengan tangan hampa. Tampaknya mereka menemukan telapak kaki pria itu di tengah-tengah salju yang lebat, namun tapak kaki itu seolah hilang begitu saja saat mereka menelusurinya. Seolah-olah ia telah diambil oleh sesuatu dari atas. Namun, walaupun mereka memeriksa sekeliling dan juga memanjat ke atas pepohonan yang rimbun, dengan harapan tipis kalau pria itu telah memanjat pohon, mereka tetap tidak bisa menemukannya. Akhirnya, mereka semua kembali dengan tangan kosong.

            Sesaat hal itu menjadi desas-desus di desa, bahwa sang serigala telah menyerang lagi. Namun, berhubung tidak ada saksi mata mau pun bukti adanya hewan liar di dekat tapak kaki pemburu itu, mereka pun tidak bisa menyimpulkan apa-apa. Seiring dengan berlalunya waktu, Gilbert pun hanya menganggap kejadian itu sebagai suatu tragedi, yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan kasus kematian Markus. Itu bukanlah hal yang aneh lagi bagi seseorang untuk menghilang di hutan, terutama yang dipenuhi salju lebat. Jejak kakinya yang tiba-tiba menghilang itu bisa saja disebabkan oleh salju yang sempat turun di wilayah itu, atau pun beribu alasan lainnya. Bahkan, bisa saja pria itu melarikan diri dari desa tanpa memberitahu istrinya, hanya supaya ia bisa pergi hidup di kota dan tidak perlu memikirkan keluarganya lagi. Hal seperti itu sering terjadi.

            Namun, para warga desa pun segera menemukan jawaban yang mereka inginkan. Seorang pemotong pohon yang kurang beruntung nampaknya salah memilih pohon, dan ketika ia mulai menebang pohon itu dengan kapaknya, menyebabkan dahan-dahan di pohon itu goyang karena getaran, sang pemburu pun terjatuh dari antara dahan pohon itu, tak bernyawa. Sama seperti Markus, tubuh pemburu itu menjadi sangat tirus, kulitnya kering seperti kertas perkamen lama, dan tidak ada setetes pun darah yang tersisa dari tubuhnya, mau pun luka yang bisa menyebabkan fenomena itu.

            Hal yang sama pun berulang terus dalam selang interval tiga bulan. Seseorang akan menghilang tanpa alasan, dan mayat mereka akan ditemukan beberapa waktu selanjutnya dengan keadaan telah mengering tanpa adanya bekas luka sama sekali. Ketika jumlah korban telah sampai ke angka tiga, banyak warga desa yang mulai resah, mempertanyakan siapa yang akan menjadi korban selanjutnya. Tidak ada lagi yang berani keluar bila hari sudah menjadi malam, apalagi berjalan melewati hutan bila matahari sudah menghilang. Pada saat korban ke empat hilang, mereka percaya bahwa ini adalah perbuatan setan karena gereja mereka telah lama ditinggalkan kosong dan tanpa pastur untuk memberi doa dan memberkati mereka. Akhirnya, kepala desa pun meminta bantuan dari kota sebelah untuk mengirimkan pastur ke desa mereka. Pastur itu baru bisa sampai tiga bulan kemudian, tepat di saat mereka menemukan jejak hewan besar yang berkeliaran di sekitar pinggir desa.

            Hal pertama yang pastur itu ucapkan ketika ia tiba di desa itu dan mendengar keluhan para warga terhadap tragedi yang bertubi-tubi menimpa mereka adalah:

            “Aku yakin bencana yang menimpa kalian adalah perbuatan seorang penyihir yang haus akan darah.”

            Penyihir.

            Mereka adalah manusia dengan kekuatan gaib yang tidak dimiliki oleh manusia lain, biasanya sesuatu yang didapatkan dari lahir atau sesuatu yang dipelajari dengan sangat telaten. Berbeda dengan alkemi yang sesungguhnya merupakan ilmu kimia yang kompleks, dan membutuhkan bayaran yang sepadan untuk mendapatkan hasil yang sepadan pula, penyihir dikenal untuk memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan alam, hewan, mau pun sesama manusia tanpa biaya apa pun.

            “Mereka adalah manusia yang sayangnya sudah keluar dari jalan yang sudah ditentukan oleh Tuhan. Mereka tidak bisa mati oleh senjata apa pun, terkecuali oleh api, karena api memiliki properti yang mampu menyucikan kekotoran macam apa saja.”

            Itulah penjelasan yang diberikan oleh sang pastur. Masyarakat desa pun mendengarkannya dengan sangat antusias di tengah misa masal yang diadakan di dalam gereja.

            Terkecuali Roderich, tiga orang sekawan itu datang ke sana untuk mendengarkan berita dari sang pastur. Seorang pria dari desa menangkat tangannya, dan dengan suara lantang pun bertanya kepada sang pastur yang berasal dari Vatikan itu.

            “Bagaimana Bapa bisa tahu bahwa ini adalah perbuatan seorang penyihir?”

            “Mudah saja,” jawab pastur yang bernama Romania itu dengan ramah, aksen Latin Italianya bercampur dengan bahasa jerman yang ia gunakan untuk berbicara. “Kematian  yang abnormal, makhluk buas yang berkeliaran di sekitar desa namun tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya, dan jangka waktu yang selalu sama. Ketiga hal itu saja sudah cukup untuk bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ini adalah pekerjaan seorang penyihir.”

            “Pertama, kematian yang abnormal. Tidak ada bekas luka fisik atau pun tanda-tanda bahwa korban telah meminum racun, namun darahnya menghilang begitu saja tanpa sisa. Kemungkinan besar ini adalah efek dari kekuatan sihir. Kedua, makhluk buas, rumornya ada seekor serigala yang berukuran sebesar sapi atau lebih. Ini pastilah adalah familiar milik sang penyihir, karena bahkan dalam biologi macam apa pun tidak ada serigala sebesar itu, dan kalau pun memang ada, mayat yang ditinggalkannya seharusnya akan lebih, untuk kata halusnya, susah untuk bisa diidentifikasi karena serigala itu pasti akan melahap sang manusia.”  

            “Ketiga, jangka waktu. Kasus pembunuhan selalu terjadi setiap tiga bulan sekali, dan dengan pasti akan terjadi. Tidak pernah ada satu hari pun yang kelebihan. Kemungkinan besar ini adalah ritual yang dilakukan oleh seorang penyihir. Sebabian besar penyihir akan melakukan ritual khusus di hari-hari tertentu. Entah apakah itu atas pergerakan bintang, musim atau faktor-faktor lain yang tidak bisa dihitung oleh manusia. Namun, hal paling mudah yang bisa kita simpulkan adalah…”

.

.

.

            “Jadi, maksudmu ada penyihir yang sedang melakukan ritual untuk memanggil setan, sehingga ia membutuhkan banyak darah manusia sebagai korban persembahan. Lalu, penyihir itu menggunakan familiarnya, yang menurut desas-desus, adalah seekor serigala hitam besar untuk menculik warga desa. Begitu?”

            Roderich menutup buku yang tengah ia baca diiringi dengan desahan, sedangkan Gilbert sedang memangkas tanaman yang berada di taman utama. Semenjak Gilbert mengakui bahwa keduanya adalah teman, Roderich semakin sering menghabiskan waktu kosongnya bersama dengan Gilbert. Tentu saja, mereka tidak bisa bermain bersama, mengingat status mereka dan bahwa Gilbert harus bekerja. Tapi, keduanya senang bisa berbincang-bincang walau hanya sebentar.

            “Yah, itulah yang dikatakan si pastur baru. Aku sendiri merasa kesimpulannya tidak salah.”

            “Tentu saja ia tidak salah. Kejadian itu sudah berlanjut cukup lama, warga desa pasti setidaknya menginginkan sebuah alasan. Tidak, mereka hanya ingin jawaban saja. Apakah jawaban itu benar atau tidak merupakan hal trivial bagi mereka.”

            “Benar atau tidak, yah…”

            “Selama kita belum tahu siapa biang keladi di balik semua ini, dan apa motifnya, maka semua jawaban hanyalah hipotesis belaka. Setidaknya, jawaban yang sesungguhnya tidak akan muncul sampai pelakunya tertangkap.”

            Gilbert terdiam sejenak. Hal yang diungkapkan Roderich terkadang sangat susah untuk dipahami sehingga Gilbert butuh waktu yang cukup untuk memprosesnya. Tapi, Roderich tidak pernah menertawakannya. Terkadang, ia bahkan akan menjelaskan maksudnya menggunakan kata-kata yang lebih sederhana, atau juga menggunakan contoh yang mudah dimengerti Gilbert, untuk mempersimpel penjelasannya. Sisinya yang seperti itulah yang Gilbert sangat sukai dari Roderich. Ia tidak pernah menganggap Gilbert sebagai seseorang yang bodoh hanya karena status mereka berbeda.

            “Ngomong-ngomong, Gilbert.”

            “Ya?”

            “Apa kau masih menyimpan sapu tangan yang kuberikan padamu?”

            Tentu saja Gilbert masih menyimpannya! Selain rosario yang Gilbert selalu kenakan di lehernya, dan ukiran beruang yang Ludwig berikan untuknya, sapu tangan dari Roderich merupakan salah satu harta yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

            Ia pun mengeluarkan sapu tangan itu, dan menunjukkannya ke Roderich dengan bangga.

            “Tentu saja! Lihat! Bahkan aku selalu mencucinya supaya bersih.”

            Roderich tersenyum kecil melihat betapa antusiasnya Gilbert untuk menunjukkan sapu tangan itu. “Begitukah? Aku senang mendengarnya.”

            Lalu, ia menambahkan dengan nada yang sedikit lebih serius. “Ingat, itu sapu tanganku yang berharga. Jangan sampai hilang.”

            Roderich seolah mengatakan sesuatu, namun karena angin yang berhembus dengan kuat, Gilbert tidak bisa mendengar kata-kata lanjutannya.

.

.

.

_Ingat, Gil._

_Kalau kau tidak mau menjadi mangsa sang serigala._

_Sebaiknya kau simpan baik-baik sapu tangan itu._

.

.

.

            Hampir dua tahun berlalu semenjak insiden-insiden pembunuhan itu terjadi. Bahkan, hingga kini siapa dan di mana penyihir itu berada juga tidak ada yang tahu. Beberapa warga yang resah dan mencoba untuk melarikan diri dari desa itu normalnya akan menemukan kematian yang tidak wajar di tengah perjalanan mereka. Seolah-olah ada yang melarang mereka untuk melarikan diri. Mereka pun menjadi viktim selanjutnya, dan untuk sementara desa akan menjadi tenang dan para warga desa akan mencoba untuk melupakan semua mimpi buruk ini. Terkadang, mereka pun akan mengadakan festival musim gugur untuk merayakan panen di musim itu.

            Semua orang pun akan berkumpul di balai desa untuk menari dan berdansa.

            Begitu pula dengan Roderich dan Gilbert. Gilbert yang sekarang sudah berusia empat belas tahun, akhirnya diperbolehkan untuk membawa kereta kuda milik keluarga Edelstein. Tugas utamanya sekarang adalah untuk mengantar Roderich ke luar kota, dan sebagian besar juga mengantarnya ke tempat-tempat di sekeliling desa bila ia memang ingin pergi. Atas ajakan Gilbert, Roderich pun akhirnya menyerah dan mengizinkan keduanya untuk pergi menuju ke balai kota untuk melihat suasana festival itu.

            “Kau tidak mengapa di sini saja?”

            “Tidak apa,” jawab Roderich.

            Keduanya sekarang berada tidak terlalu jauh di pusat desa, namun tidak di tengah-tengah kerumunan. Sebaliknya, mereka berada di daerah yang cukup jauh dari orang-orang, namun tetap dekat sehingga mereka bisa mendengar musik yang sedang dimainkan.

            “Aku tidak terlalu suka kerumunan. Aku hanya ingin menikmati suasananya.”

            Gilbert bisa mengerti maksud Roderich. Ia sendiri tidak terlalu suka kerumunan orang seperti ini, meski alasannya berbeda dengan sang tuan muda. Roderich tidak menyukai kerumunan karena ia tidak menyukai kebisingan. Kediaman Edelstein selalu tenang karena hanya ada beberapa pelayan, Roderich serta ibunya, jadi wajar saja ia tak terbiasa dengan kebisingan. Namun, Gilbert sedikit berbeda. Ia sesungguhnya ingin bergabung dengan orang-orang di sana, namun, para warga desa tidak pernah merasa nyaman bila melihatnya berada di antara mereka karena rambut putih dan mata merahnya yang lazim itu. Karena itu, Gilbert merasa baik-baik saja harus berada di tempat yang agak sedikit jauh dari kerumunan.

            “Tapi, masa kau tidak akan keluar sama sekali dari kereta kuda?”

            “Memangnya kenapa? Dari sini aku bisa membaca dan mendengarkan lagu yang mereka mainkan di saat bersamaan. Nyaman bukan?”

            “Memang  sih. Tapi, ayolah. Menarilah denganku? Ku mohon?”

            “Memangnya orang sepertimu bisa menari?” ejek Roderich. Tapi Gilbert tidak ambil pikir mengenai hal itu. “Ada orang yang bisa mengajarkanku sekarang juga.”

            “Siapa?”

            Gilbert tidak menjawab, melainkan mengirimkan Roderich senyum yang penuh arti. Roderich, sepertinya menyadari maksud Gilbert, akhirnya mendesah dan menutup bukunya. Gilbert pun membuka pintu kereta kuda dan membiarkan Roderich turun dari sana, seolah-olah ia adalah seorang putra bangsawan. Ia segera menawarkan tangannya, yang diambil oleh Roderich dengan ragu-ragu.

            Entah mengapa Gilbert tidak bisa menghentikan cengigisnya.

            Keduanya pun mulai menari diiringi oleh lagu yang melantun. Pada awalnya, Gilbert selalu tidak sengaja menginjak Roderich karena ia tak terbiasa, namun ia adalah murid yang pandai, jadi dengan setiap arahan dan masukan yang diberikan oleh Roderich, ia pun semakin jarang menginjak kaki sang tuan muda, hingga akhirnya keduanya menari tanpa ada halangan sama sekali.

            Keduanya menari diiringi dengan lagu, terkadang-kadang bertukar posisi, atau mencoba gerakan-gerakan baru yang sedikit lebih susah. Namun, gerakan kaki Gilbert terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok Elizaveta dan seseorang yang tidak terlalu ia kenali berjalan berdua menuju ke sebuah jalan yang sempit dan tidak berpenghuni. Akibatnya, Roderich pun menabrak tubuh Gilbert.

            “Kenapa?” tanyanya. “Kalau kau bosan cukup bilang saja.”

            “Tidak… aku tadi melihat Liz.”

            “Elizaveta?”

            “Aku melihatnya pergi dengan seorang pria menuju ke jalan sempit itu.”

            Kata Gilbert sambil menunjuk. Roderich menjadi bisu, dan ia segera melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Gilbert dan berjalan mundur, menciptakan jarak di antara mereka. Seketika itu juga Gilbert ingin supaya Roderich segera kembali, sehingga mereka bisa lanjut terus menari sampai festival itu usai.

            “Kau tidak mengejarnya?” tanya Roderich lirih.

            “Kenapa aku harus mengejar Liz?” Gilbert bertanya dengan balik sembari menggaruk-garuk lehernya, sebuah perilaku yang sering ia lakukan ketika ia ingin menutupi sesuatu. Roderich, tetap cermat seperti biasanya, pun menyadari tindakan itu.

            “Kau kan dekat dengannya. Mungkin saja kau juga ingin menari dengan nona Elizaveta.”

            “Lalu apa, meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini supaya diculik orang? Tentu saja tidak.”

            “Kau bisa memanggilnya.”

            Roderich benar. Gilbert bisa memanggil gadis itu, melambaikan tangan atau apa pun juga untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Sebetulnya, akhir-akhir ini Gilbert dan Ludwig agak sedikit khawatir dengan Elizaveta. Neneknya baru saja meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan semenjak itu perilakunya menjadi berbeda. Gadis yang sudah berusia enam belas tahun itu sekarang menjadi lebih pemurung, dan tidak seceria sebelumnya. Sekarang ia lebih sering mengunci dirinya di rumah, dan jarang mau bertemu dengan Gilbert mau pun Ludwig. Gadis itu pun bahkan menolak ajakan dari Roderich, pujaan hatinya. Jelas saja Gilbert akan menjadi khawatir.

Namun…

            Ia melirik ke Roderich. Entah mengapa ia tidak ingin mempertemukan keduanya di tengah acara seperti ini. Rasanya hatinya tidak akan bisa tenang bila ia mempertemukan mereka sekarang.  

            “Ya, aku memang bisa. Tapi ia tampak sibuk, apalagi ia tengah bersama dengan pria yang tak kukenal.”

            “Nona Elizaveta memang sudah masuk usia yang wajar untuk mencari suami. Mungkin memang benar katamu, sebaiknya kita tidak mengganggu mereka.”

            “Kau tidak apa-apa dengan hal itu, Roderich?”

            “Apa maksudmu?”

            “Ya sesuai dengan artiku. Kan kau pernah…”

            Gilbert membuat berbagai macam gestur dengan tangannya, mencoba untuk tidak mengatakan kata-kata itu secara langsung, namun juga ingin supaya Roderich mengerti maksud yang ia coba untuk sampaikan. Entah bagaimana caranya (mungkin karena mereka sangat dekat akhir-akhir ini mereka bisa saling membaca pikiran satu sama lain) Roderich akhirnya menangkap maksud Gilbert. Wajahnya tampak terkejut, mulutnya terbuka menjadi sebuah huruf ‘o’ kecil, sebelum akhirnya tertutup dan sekarang wajahnya tampak kebingungan bercampur dengan kesal.

            “Itu hanya kesalah pahaman. Waktu itu nona Elizaveta nyaris terpeleset, aku hanya mendekapnya supaya ia tidak terjatuh.”

            Ia menambahkan dengan lirih, matanya tidak pernah menatap Gilbert sama sekali.

“Lagipula ada seseorang yang aku….

            “Kau?” coba Gilbert untuk menarik inti dari pembicaraannya.

            Tapi, Roderich hanya mendesah, dan dengan muka seolah-olah piano kesayangannya telah dihancurkan oleh seseorang, ia pun pergi masuk ke dalam kereta kuda dan segera meminta untuk diantarkan pulang.           

.

.

.

            Dua hari setelah festival merupakan hari minggu, jarang-jarangnya Gilbert dan Ludwig mendapatkan hari libur yang bersamaan. Gilbert yang sudah berusia empat belas, dan Ludwig, tiga belas, memutuskan untuk menghabiskan hari libur mereka dengan mengikuti misa gereja di pagi hari yang akan disusul dengan memancing ikan, karena Gilbert sudah beberapa hari terakhir merengek ingin makan ikan segar. Keduanya baru saja akan bersiap-siap makan pagi, ketika tiba-tiba mereka mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu mereka. Entah siapa orangnya, namun siapa pun itu nampaknya sedang tergesa-gesa hanya dengan mendengar irama ketukannya.

            Gilbert bangun dari kursi yang tengah ia duduki dan keluar membuka pintu. Gilbert sangat terkejut ketika seseorang tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat, dan secara refleks ia segera mendorong tubuh orang itu darinya, ketika ia menyadari bahwa orang yang berada di dalam genggamannya merupakan Elizaveta.

            “Elizaveta! Kau kenapa?”

            Gilbert bertanya, kekhawatiran jelas-jelas tersirat di dalam suaranya ketika ia melihat air mata berbutir-butir jatuh dari mata hijau lumut sang gadis. Elizaveta adalah gadis yang kuat dan periang. Walaupun ia memiliki tenaga yang sangat kuat dan kepribadian seperti pria, seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah melihat gadis itu menangis, bahkan tidak ketika neneknya meninggal. Namun, sekarang gadis itu seolah-olah telah gagal untuk menahan isak tangisnya. Elizaveta yang terus menangis tidak kunjung menjawab Gilbert, jadi Gilbert pun meletakkan tangannya di pundak gadis itu dan merangkulnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia pun mendudukan gadis itu di kursi yang baru saja ia duduki, dan pergi untuk menyalakan tungku perapian.

            “Lud!” saut Gilbert kepada Ludwig yang sedang membereskan kamar. “Aku batal ke gereja hari ini. Kau pergi saja sendiri!”

            Awalnya tak ada balasan dari Ludwig, namun tak lama kemudian hentak langkahnya pun mendekat ke arah ruang tamu. Ia sepertinya ingin menanyakan alasan Gilbert batal pergi ke gereja, tapi memilih untuk membungkam mulutnya ketika ia melihat Elizaveta dalam keadaan menangis. Ludwig mengirimkan pandangan kepada Gilbert yang tengah menaruh pot air di atas tungku perapian, tapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah gelengan kepala dari Gilbert.

            Ludwig pun duduk di hadapan Elizaveta, namun gadis itu hanya memandangnya sekali sebelum kembali menjuruskan tatapan matanya ke bawah.

            Rumah kecil itu terasa sangat hening, tak satu pun penghuninya mengangkat suara.

            “Gilbert, Ludwig,” Elizaveta memulai. Ada keraguan di dalam suaranya. “Aku- Aku harus pergi dari desa ini.”

            Gilbert bahkan belum sempat mengangkat suaranya ketika Ludwig tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursi dan berteriak. “Kenapa, Liz!?”

            Namun, karena Elizaveta tidak menjawab apa-apa, Ludwig kembali duduk dan dengan nada memohon memanggil nama gadis itu.

            “Tampaknya aku sudah melakukan hal yang buruk.”

            “Hal buruk?” celetuk Gilbert sembari memasukkan daun teh ke dalam pot berisikan air panas itu.

            “Aku sendiri tidak begitu yakin. Hanya saja, hal itu terjadi begitu cepat, aku-aku…”

            Elizaveta mulai menangis lagi, tangannya menutupi wajahnya selagi rambut panjangnya bekerja sebagai tirai yang memisahkan dirinya dengan dunia nyata.

            “Liz, kamu harus bercerita kepada kami apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Bila tidak, kami tidak akan bisa membantumu,” kata Ludwig.

            “Gilbert, Ludwig, aku takut. Kalau lama-lama begini, mereka akan menyangka aku adalah seorang penyihir.”

            “Kenapa kau pikir begitu?”

            “Kalian tahu, Frederich tidak pulang ke rumahnya sejak kemarin.”

            “Frederich?” Tanya Gilbert. “Si anak kepala desa?”

            Elizaveta mengangguk. “Sebetulnya aku bertemu dengannya ketika festival, dua hari yang lalu. Semenjak nenek meninggal Frederich selalu bersikeras mau menikahiku. Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali menolaknya bahwa aku tidak mau, tapi ia keras kepala. Ia mengikutiku hingga pulang ke rumah, dan karena hari sudah cukup gelap, aku memilih untuk melewati hutan dengan harapan ia akan takut dengan rumor serigala dan penyihir yang sekarang melanda desa kita.”

            Berarti, pria yang kemarin Gilbert lihat sedang mengikuti Elizaveta adalah Frederich.

            “Kemudian, aku kesal karena ia tetap keras kepala dan tidak mau meninggalkanku, jadi aku menamparnya. Di saat itulah ia seakan-akan terasuki oleh sesuatu, sehingga ia mulai mencoba untuk…”

            Elizaveta terhenti. Ia nampak kesusahan bernapas, matanya pun tidak bisa fokus kemana pun seolah-olah ingatannya masih terperangkap di masa lalu yang ia coba untuk ungkapkan. Gilbert akhirnya menaruh secangkir air teh yang baru saja ia seduh, dan meletakkan tangannya ke punggung Elizaveta. Ia tidak akan mengerti penderitaan gadis itu, tapi ia bisa tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

            “Kau tidak harus melanjutkan kalau memang tidak bisa,” kata Ludwig dengan nada menenangkan. Tapi Elizaveta menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak.

            “Terima kasih, Ludwig, Gilbert. Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan melanjutkan ceritaku.”

            “Frederich, ia…mencoba untuk melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh kepadaku. Tentu saja aku ketakutan, karena ia mengancam akan membunuhku. Tapi aku tetap berteriak meminta tolong. Namun, sebelum ia sempat melakukan lebih, tiba-tiba ia telah dihempaskan oleh sesuatu. Aku segera bangun ketakutan dan, aku melihatnya.”

            Wajah Elizaveta sekarang terlihat sangat pucat, tubuhnya menggigil bukan karena dingin melainkan oleh rasa takut. “Aku melihatnya…” ia mengulang seperti sebuah nada yang rusak.

            “Aku melihatnya…”

            “Apa, Liz?” Ludwig mencoba untuk membawa maju pembicaraan. “Apa yang telah kau lihat hingga membuatmu begitu ketakutan.”

_._

_._

_._

_Mata merah seperti darah baru._

_Bulu hitam yang lebih gelap dari malam._

_Dan gigi tajam bagai sayatan pedang._

.

,

,

            “Serigala hitam, familiar sang penyihir?”

            Elizaveta mengangguk.

            “Frederich berada di antara gigi-gigi tajamnya. Ia tidak sadarkan diri. Serigala itu memandangku dengan mata merahnya, dan aku sangat ketakutan sehingga aku tidak bisa bergerak. Tiba-tiba, sesosok orang yang mengenakan jubah muncul di hadapanku. Ia, ia sepertinya melakukan sesuatu kepadaku.”

            “Melakukan sesuatu?” tanya Gilbert.

            “Ya. Aku sangat yakin aku melihat wajahnya. Dan aku merasa itu bukan wajah yang bisa aku lupakan. Bahkan aku ingat, bahwa air mataku tidak bisa berhenti ketika melihat wajah yang berada di balik jubah itu. Tapi, betapa pun aku mencoba untuk mengingat wajahnya, aku tidak bisa. Rasanya hanya ada lubang kosong di tempat dimana wajahnya seharusnya berada.”

            “’Pergi. Kalau kau tak mau mati.’”

            “Apa?”

            “Aku ingat! Aku ingat sekarang! Itulah yang sang penyihir katakan kepadaku!”

            “Kenapa ia malah memberimu peringatan?”

            “Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sesudah itu ia menghilang, bersama dengan Frederich dan serigala itu juga.”  

            “Liz, kamu benar jadi pergi dari desa ini?”

            “A, aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku merasa, harus pergi. Kalau tidak, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi…”

            Ludwig dan Gilbert mendesah disaat yang bersamaan. Mereka tidak mengerti lagi. “Baiklah Liz,” awal Gilbert. “Kami akan mengantarmu keluar dari desa ini. Kau senang kan?”

            Elizaveta mengangguk, dan kemudian ketiganya segera pergi menyelinap ke rumah Elizaveta untuk mengepak barang-barangnya.

            Namun, nasib tidaklah sebaik yang mereka harapkan.

 _‘Atau mungkin_ , _nasib memang tidak pernah ada di sisi kami,’_ pikir Gilbert ketika itu.

.

.

.

            Gilbert bisa mendengar suara orang-orang dari tempatnya duduk menelungkup sekarang. Baginya suara itu sangat menakutkan, suara sautan yang menandakan kematian.

            _Bakar sang penyihir!_

_Bunuh dia!_

_Balaskan dendam anak-anak kami!_

            Gilbert ingin menutup telinganya, tapi kedua tangannya di rantai, sehingga ia hanya bisa mengernyitkan giginya satu sama lain. Ia harus mencari cara keluar. Apa pun itu caranya. Ia harus menyelamatkan Elizaveta.

            Beberapa jam yang lalu, setelah mendengar kisah Elizaveta, ketiga anak remaja itu pergi menuju rumah Elizaveta yang terletak di pinggir desa. Namun, di tengah perjalanan ketiganya ditangkap oleh para warga desa. Elizaveta dituduh sebagai biang keladi dari semuanya insiden di desa, sedangkan Gilbert dan Ludwig dituduh karena sudah membantu Elizaveta untuk melarikan diri.

            Gilbert ingat berteriak marah ke kepala desa. “Kakek sialan, kamu tidak punya bukti! Lagipula, Elizaveta bukanlah penyihirnya! Ia tidak bersalah!”

            “Diam, bocah setan!”

           Mereka memukul Gilbert di hadapan Elizaveta dan Ludwig. Semuanya hanya karena ia berani melawan. “Kau tidak akan tahu perasaan seorang ayah yang kehilangan putranya,” jawab sang kepala desa, yang merupakan ayah Frederich.

            Gilbert melepehkan darah yang ada di mulutnya ke arah wajah sang kepala desa. “Tentu saja aku tidak tahu. Mana mau aku punya anak seperti dia! Kau tidak punya bukti, tidak bisa asal main hakim sendiri!”

            Mereka memukulnya sekali lagi. Kali ini ia bisa mendengar suara teriakkan Elizaveta, dan Ludwig yang mencoba melepaskan ikatan yang melilit dirinya. Sial, tampaknya pukulan yang tadi cukup keras, Gilbert tidak bisa fokus dan suara berdengung tidak hilang-hilang dari telinganya. .

            “Aku menemukan tubuh Frederich, putraku satu-satunya, di gubuk sang penyihir sialan itu! Kau tahu, tubuhnya sudah tidak karuan lagi! Ia bahkan tidak tampak seperti manusia!”

            “Itu bohong!” Teriak Elizaveta. “Aku bukan sang penyihir! Kemarin malam aku memang bersama dengan Frederich, tapi yang membunuhnya adalah sang serigala hitam! Bukan aku!”

            Gilbert bisa mendengar suara teriakkan Elizaveta, diiringi dengan suara pukulan benda tumpul. Namun, tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Ia hanya bisa mendengar potongan-potongan suara yang diucapkan oleh para warga desa yang marah.

            _Bagaimana seharusnya kita menghukumnya?_

_Mungkin sebaiknya kita lempar dia ke jurang._

_Jangan! Kita tidak tahu kalau dia bisa bangkit lagi apa tidak._

_Jadi maksudmu kita harus bagaimana?_  

            _Bagaimana kalau ia memanggil familiarnya, si serigala hitam itu? Kita tidak akan bisa melawannya._

            Suara-suara itu terus berdengung di kupingnya, dan tidak ada satu pun hal yang bisa Gilbert lakukan. Tubuhnya terasa berat, pikirannya terasa sangat jauh.

            “Cara paling efektif untuk membunuh seorang penyihir, terutama yang sangat haus darah, adalah dengan membakarnya hidup-hidup.”

            _Hah?_

            Gilbert berasa dengan sangat keras untuk menangkat kepalanya, untuk membuka matanya yang sudah lebam dan mendegar kata-kata yang baru saja terlontarkan.

            ‘ _Membakar?_ ‘

            “Apakah kalian tahu, kudengar di Perancis beberapa abad yang lalu, ada seorang wanita suci yang ikut dalam perang. Kekuatan sucinya sangat luar biasa, yang katanya bisa membinasakan musuh dalam sekejap. Tapi, mereka menemukan bahwa ia sesungguhnya adalah seorang penyihir yang menjadi kuat dengan meminum darah manusia. Meski pun mereka telah merajamnya dengan batu, atau pun menusuknya dengan pedang, mereka tetap tidak bisa membunuh gadis itu. Karena itulah mereka membakarnya hidup-hidup.”

            ‘ _Ini pasti bohong. Tolong katakan ini bohong…’_ pinta Gilbert di dalam hatinya. Ia harap hal ini tidak harus terjadi. Namun, pastur itu tetap berbicara dengan sangat percaya diri, seolah-olah ia adalah hakim yang dikirim oleh Tuhan sendiri.

            “Karena itu, kita sebaiknya membakar gadis ini hidup-hidup.”

            ‘ _Tidak…’_

“Elizaveta Hedervary, atas nama Tuhan yang agung, kami menjatuhimu hukuman mati atas seluruh dosa-dosamu. Bertobatlah di dalam api neraka.”

.

.

.

            Gilbert dan Ludwig dikeluarkan dari penjara satu malam setelah mereka membakar Elizaveta hidup-hidup. Dari penjara tempat Ludwig dan Gilbert disekap, keduanya bisa mendengar sautan para masyarakat desa. Mereka semua menyerukan kata-kata kematian dan juga ungkapan kebencian. Gilbert dan Ludwig tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali berteriak hingga mulut mereka berbusa dan suara mereka serak, meminta untuk dikeluarkan.

            Pada akhirnya, Gilbert mau pun Ludwig tidak bisa menyelamatkan sang gadis. Entah apakah itu adalah penyiksaan atau pengampunan, namun keduanya dibawa ke balai desa di mana tubuh Elizaveta yang sudah menjadi arang masih tersisa. Tidak ada orang yang berani untuk memindahkan tubuhnya karena mereka takut akan dikutuk.

            Persetan! Mana bisa orang mati mengutuk orang yang masih hidup. Apalagi bila orang itu Elizaveta. Orang yang paling tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan semua ini.

            Gilbert bisa merasakan hidungnya sakit, dan air mata perlahan-lahan turun mengalir dari mata, melalui pipinya, hingga akhirnya jatuh ke tanah yang menjadi hitam karena abu. Ludwig, sama sepertinya, juga tidak bisa menahan isak tangisnya.

            “Mengapa! Mengapa Tuhan harus kejam seperti ini! Mengapa Tuhan tidak adil!?”

            Teriak Gilbert di tengah amarah dan tangisannya. Mengapa mereka tidak bisa seperti dahulu, hanya Gilbert, Ludwig, Elizaveta dan Roderich. Hanya anak-anak yang berjuang untuk bisa hidup di dunia orang dewasa yang kejam ini. Mereka bahkan belum mengatakan selamat tinggal kepadanya.

            Setelah itu keduanya pun diantar pulang.

            Namun, Gilbert tidak bisa menutup matanya, selagi teriakkan pilu Elizaveta tetap terngiang di dalam kepalanya.

.

.

.

            Satu bulan telah berlalu. Masyarakat desa telah kembali ceria karena sudah berhasil membunuh penyihir yang selalu menghantui mereka. Hanya Gilbert dan Ludwig Beilschmidt saja yang tidak bisa membagi kebahagiaan itu. Bagi mereka ini hanyalah kebahagiaan palsu dan hampa. Tidak ada artinya bagi mereka untuk pura-pura tersenyum, mengingat keadilan tidak ditegakkan dan yang lemah hanya dipergunakan sebagai domba hitam.

            Perilaku para masyarakat juga tidak membuat Gilbert mau pun Ludwig bergairah untuk bergaul dengan mereka. Ludwig yang pada awal mulanya bekerja di pertanian, telah dihentikan dengan paksa tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ketika Ludwig datang untuk meminta kepastian, sang kepala petani hanya mengusirnya, dan berkata bahwa ia tidak mau ada urusan dengan familiar dari sang penyihir. Diskriminasi itu juga tidak berhenti begitu saja. Pada mulanya, bila Gilbert berjalan di tengah desa hal paling buruk yang akan ia alami hanyalah tatapan mencemoh mau pun bisikan-bisikan yang tidak sopan, namun sekarang, ketika ia dan Ludwig berjalan di tengah desa untuk membali bahan makanan, mereka bahkan berani untuk merajam keduanya dengan batu, atau menolak untuk menerima uang yang mereka berikan.

            Untung saja Gilbert masih bekerja di keluarga Edelstein. Ketika ia menceritakan perilaku masyarakat desa kepada koki Heinrich, pria itu mengasihaninya, sehingga ia akan selalu memastikan Gilbert selalu membawa makanan untuk di bawa pulang supaya bisa dimakan bersama dengan Ludwig. Bahkan ada beberapa saat dimana Gilbert pikir koki Heinrich akan dimarahi Frau karena memberi makan Gilbert diam-diam, namun anehnya Frau akan selalu berpura-pura tidak melihat perilaku koki Heinrich, dan hanya akan menyuruh Gilbert untuk segera pulang sebelum terlalu malam dan jalan sulit untuk dilihat.

            Sedangkan Roderich….

            Gilbert memandang ke salah satu ruangan yang berada di lantai dua, tempat di mana ia tahu adalah ruang tidur Roderich. Semenjak kematian Elizaveta, Gilbert tidak pernah lagi mendengar Roderich memainkan pianonya. Roderich juga hampir tidak pernah datang untuk mengunjungi Gilbert seperti yang biasa ia lakukan di waktu luangnya. Gilbert tidak bisa menyalahkannya, karena dalam keadaan seperti ini, dia juga tidak tahu bagaimana sebaiknya ia bertemu dengan Roderich. Apakah ia akan menangis di depannya karena telah merasa gagal? Ataukah ia hanya akan marah dan memukul Roderich karena ia tidak mencoba sedikit pun untuk menyelamatkan Elizaveta? Ia tidak tahu.

            Gilbert kembali melihat ke arah ruang tidur Roderich, dan untuk sesaat ia bisa melihat bayangan seseorang sebelum cahaya di ruangan itu redup.

.

.

.

            “ _Bruder_ , aku ingin keluar dari desa ini.”

            Gilbert hampir tersedak daging yang tengah ia kunyah saat itu. Ia terbatuk-batuk sesaat dan segera meminum gelas berisikan air yang ia letakkan di dekatnya.

            “Kenapa tiba-tiba Ludwig?”

            “Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi berada di sini. Diperlakukan seperti kriminal, seperti monster!”

            “Aku mengerti. Tapi, hei, kau tak perlu khawatir. Selama aku masih bekerja di keluarga Edelstein, kita tidak perlu khawatir tentang makanan maupun uang.”

            “Tidak, _bruder_. Aku tidak khawatir tentang itu sedikit pun.”

            “Kalau begitu apa? Kamu tampak gelisah.”

            “Aku tidak mau mereka membunuhmu.”

            Gilbert terdiam mendengar itu. Ia mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya sama sekali sejak Elizaveta meninggal, mencoba untuk melupakan semua kejadian yang telah berlalu, semua kematian dan kesedihan itu. Tapi harus ia akui bahwa bahaya atas keselamatan dirinya tidak akan pernah hilang selama warna rambut dan matanya itu tidak berubah.

            Ludwig melanjutkan, suaranya semakin tegang.

            “Kau tahu apa yang mereka lakukan ke Elizaveta. Ia tidak membunuh Frederich. Ia bukan si penyihir yang haus darah. Tapi mereka tetap tidak percaya, dan sekarang, penyihir yang sesungguhnya masih berkeliaran, menunggu viktim yang selanjutnya. Kau juga dengar kan, _bruder_ , mengenai serigala hitam itu?”

            Ya, bagaimana Gilbert bisa tidak tahu tentang itu. Tentu saja ia hanya dengar melalui desas-desus yang beredar, tapi di malam saat Elizaveta dihukum mati dengan dibakar hidup-hidup, sang serigala tiba-tiba datang menyerbu balai desa tempat Elizaveta disekap. Banyak yang ketakutan ketika melihat serigala raksasa itu menggeram dan mencoba untuk menerkam orang-orang, namun, bahkan seekor hewan buas bertubuh besar tidak bisa bertarung dengan banyak manusia sekaligus. Banyak warga desa yang datang membawa obor karena hewan itu tampaknya takut depan api, tubuhnya juga banyak dihujani oleh anak panah sehingga darahnya banyak berceceran di balai desa. Akhirnya, bahkan familiar yang kuat itu pun kalah, dan hewan itu pun melarikan diri ke hutan. Semenjak itu, tidak ada lagi yang pernah melihatnya. Bahkan, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan jejak kakinya.

            Tentu saja, kejadian itu semakin memperkuat kepercayaan warga desa bahwa Elizaveta adalah sang penyihir. Ketika sang penyihir berada dalam ambang kematian, maka familiar loyal itu akan muncul dan mencoba untuk menyelamatkan majikannya, dan semenjak sang penyihir mati familiar yang terluka itu pun tidak pernah muncul lagi. Mungkin ia mati karena tidak ada pasokan sihir, atau ia pergi mencari majikan lain. Tapi, yang pasti desa itu terselamatkan, semua orang bahagia, dan kehidupan mereka akan kembali normal. Selesai. Sebuah cerita yang sangat hiroik.

            ‘ _Dan sangat munafik,’_ pikir Gilbert.

            “Ya. Aku tahu.”

            “Aku tidak percaya serigala itu akan mati begitu saja. Sekarang ia hanya tidak keluar karena luka-lukanya saja. Tapi makhluk itu pasti kembali ke tempat persembunyian majikannya, dan ketika saatnya tiba tragedi akan dimulai kembali.”

            Gilbert bisa membayangkannya dengan mudah. Dua bulan dari sekarang, tepat di saat waktu berkala bagi sang penyihir untuk mencari persembahan darah, pasti serigala itu akan muncul lagi, dan satu orang dari desa harus menjadi korbannya.

            “Pada saat itu, Bruder. Aku khawatir bahwa kebencian mereka akan teralihkan ke kita.”

            Ucap Ludwig dengan suara sangat kecil, seolah-olah menceritakan sebuah rahasia yang tidak boleh didengar oleh siapa pun terkecuali mereka. Lilin di dalam rumah mereka berkelip-kelip dikarenakan oleh angin, dan Gilbert tidak harus bertanya maksud tersirat dari kata-kata adiknya.

            Ia tidak mampu menahan tawanya. Bahkan, dengan membunuh Gilbert maupun Ludwig, dua orang anak remaja yatim piatu, tidak akan menyelesaikan rangkaian tragedi ini. Gilbert ingin tertawa rasanya bila membayangkan wajah para warga desa ketika menyadari bahwa mereka telah membunuh orang-orang tidak berdosa selama ini.

            “Ya, dan kita akan dibakar hidup-hidup. Apalagi yang lebih baik daripada itu?”

            “Karena itu, aku mengusulkan kita untuk keluar dari desa ini. Sebelum si penyihir bergerak. Aku… aku ingin kau ikut denganku, _bruder_. Aku tidak akan bisa mati tenang bila tahu aku telah meninggalkanmu untuk mati dan jadi domba hitam di sini.”

            Gilbert berdiri dari kursinya. “Beri aku waktu untuk memikirkan proposalmu.”

            Ludwig mengangguk, setidaknya puas bahwa kakaknya mau memikirkan permintaannya. Ia pun mengambil lilin yang berada di ruang tengah dan mematikannya, selagi Gilbert menutup pintu ke luar, wujudnya tidak terlihat lagi.

.

.

.

            Tanpa Gilbert sadari kakinya sudah membawanya menuju ke Gereja Santa Klara. Semenjak pastur baru dari Vatikan itu datang, Gilbert sudah tidak pernah membersihkan gereja itu lagi. Pula, ia sebetulnya hanya menjaga gereja itu tetap bersih karena kakek, yang merupakan pastur sebelumnya, adalah orang yang sangat ia sayangi dan hormati, dan bukan karena imannya terhadap Tuhan.

            Masuk ke dalamnya dan duduk di salah satu kursi, Gilbert pun melihat ke sekeliling dan ia merasa sangat nostalgik dengan semua ini. Ia bisa mengingat saat pertama kali kakek membawa mereka berdua masuk ke dalam, saat kakek membawakan misa, saat ia berdoa, atau saat ia memarahi keduanya karena telah memecahkan salah satu patung malaikat yang ada di sana. Gilbert tersenyum geli. Ia ingat menangis sangat kencang selagi Ludwig hanya meneteskan air matanya dan memegang tangan Gilbert. Keduanya takut bahwa kali ini kakek akan membuang mereka, dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak membutuhkan dua anak nakal di dalam rumahnya. Namun, setelah kakek memarahi mereka karena tidak berhati-hati, ia akan menjongkok ke hadapan mereka, dan bertanya dengan sangat lembut, “apakah kalian terluka?”

            Gilbert dan Ludwig kecil ketika itu akan menggelengkan kedua kepalanya, dan kakek akan memeluk mereka dan meminta maaf karena sudah memarahi mereka. Kakek marah bukan karena ia peduli dengan harga atau nilai dari patung malaikat itu, tapi ia marah karena ia tidak ingin keduanya terluka. Bahkan Gilbert ingat, bahwa dirinya yang kecil dan naif ketika itu bertanya balik kepada sang pastur. “Ta-tapi, nanti kalau orang dewasa lain tahu bahwa kami telah memecahkan patung itu, kami pasti akan dipukuli…”

            Kakek tersenyum dan memeluk keduanya lebih erat, dan membalas: “Dan pada saat itu mereka harus melewatiku dulu.”

            Keesokan harinya, ketika ada salah seorang jemaat yang menanyakan kemana perginya patung malaikat itu, kakek hanya tertawa dan bilang bahwa patung itu pecah karena kecerobohannya ketika sedang bersih-bersih.

            “Ada juga kejadian seperti itu yah,” bisiknya kepada dirinya sendiri dan bukan kepada orang lain.

            Ia berdiri, dan melihat ke altar sesaat sebelum ia melambaikan tangannya, sebuah tanda perpisahan. Ia akan merindukan tempat ini, tempat yang sungguh-sungguh bisa ia sebut rumah. Tempat dimana ia menciptakan keluarganya, dan tempat dimana kenangan-kenangannya dengan kakek akan terus tertidur. Ia berjalan ke luar, dan sesaat, ia merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah membalas lambaiannya dari atas altar.

            Gilbert memilih untuk tidak menoleh balik, takut bahwa itu hanya akan melemahkan resolusinya.

.

.

.

            Gilbert membangunkan Ludwig di tengah malam ketika sang remaja tengah tertidur. Ia bahkan tidak segan-segan untuk menyentil Ludwig supaya remaja itu terbangun.

            “Kita akan pergi pada hari senin minggu depan, tiga hari dari sekarang. Aku akan menemuimu di puncak bukit tempat kita sering berkumpul, tepat jam dua belas malam. Jangan telat,”

            Ia pun tertidur setelah itu, mimpinya hanya berisikan kenangannya akan kakek dan rumah kecil mereka.

.

.

.

            Tiga hari itu berlalu dengan sangat cepat, dan tanpa Gilbert ketahui waktu sudah menjadi malam. Ia mengatakan selamat malam kepada koki Heinrich dan Frau, sebelum pulang ke rumahnya untuk mengambil perlengkapan dan kebutuhan yang lainnya. Hari ini tidak terlalu sibuk, sehingga ia diizinkan untuk pulang lebih pagi daripada biasanya, sehingga ia sudah sampai di rumah pada pukul lima sore. Setelah memastikan semuanya sudah lengkap dan tidak ada yang tertinggal, seperti alkitab milik kakek dan ukiran kayu yang Ludwig berikan untuknya, Gilbert pun pergi tidur sejenak untuk mengisi energinya. Malam ini mereka akan berjalan sangat jauh karena mereka harus melewati hutan di tengah malam dengan harapan tidak akan ada orang desa yang menyadari kepergian mereka.

            Ketika Gilbert terbangun selanjutnya, langit sudah menjadi gelap. Menurut perkiraannya sekarang masih sekitar pukul delapan, sehingga ia masih punya cukup banyak waktu. Ia melihat ke sekliling, tapi Ludwig masih belum pulang juga, tapi Gilbert tidak terlalu khawatir karena tas Ludwig sudah tidak ada, jadi mungkin saja ia sudah pergi terlebih dahulu atau sedang mengumpulkan barang-barang yang ia butuhkan. Gilbert mengambil barang-barang yang akan ia bawa, dan segera mematikan seluruh lilin rumah.

            Inilah waktunya. Ia tidak akan kembali lagi ke desa ini.

            Ia akan sangat merindukan rumah ini.

            “Sampai jumpa. Aku harap kau menemukan penghuni yang lebih baik…”

            Ia pun berjalan pergi dari rumah itu. Namun, Gilbert tidak mengambil jalan yang akan membawanya menuju tempat dimana ia berjanji untuk bertemu dengan Ludwig, melainkan ia berjalan ke arah tempat di mana kediaman Edelstein berada. Ia berjalan melalui jembatan yang selalu ia lewati bila ia akan pergi bekerja, kali ini dengan perlahan-lahan mengelus pegangan tangan di sana. Sesaat, ia teringat akan sosok Elizaveta yang tengah menunggunya dengan bosan.

            Rambut coklatnya yang dimainkan oleh angin, suaranya yang ceria, dan kebaikan hatinya. Gilbert tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mayat Elizaveta hingga akhir. Lebih tepatnya, ia takut untuk tahu tindakan keji apalagi yang akan mereka lakukan kepada gadis malang itu.

            “Selamat tinggal, Liz. Aku harap kau tidak akan tersakiti lagi di sana.”

            Ia pun berjalan terus hingga sampai ke kediaman keluarga Edelstein. Ia masuk melalui pintu belakang yang untungnya belum dikunci, dan dengan perlahan-lahan berjalan hingga ke taman yang berada di depan kamar Roderich. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapa-siapa, karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan keberadaannya malam itu di sini.

            Setibanya di sana, ia melihat bahwa lilin di kamar Roderich masih menyala, bahkan jendelanya juga terbuka sedikit sehingga ia bisa melihat tirai yang terkibas oleh angin. Gilbert meletakkan semua bawaannya di atas tanah, dan dengan cekatan memanjat dinding dengan menggunakan bantuan dari tanaman merambat yang tumbuh banyak di dinding itu. Untunglah ia berhasil memanjat tanpa masalah, dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

            Ia kecewa ketika tidak ada siapa pun di kamar itu, padahal ia berharap bisa mengagetkan Roderich setidaknya untuk satu kali saja. Selain itu, ia juga ingin bertemu dengan Roderich untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sebelum ia pergi.

            Sebetulnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya Gilbert masuk ke dalam kamar Roderich, karena sebagai pelayan di rumah itu pekerjaannya sebagian besar adalah untuk mengurus hal-hal yang ada di luar rumah seperti taman, hewan, atau pergi ke pasar untuk membeli barang-barang keperluan. Satu-satunya kamar yang ia sering lihat mungkin hanyalah ruang belajar dimana Roderich selalu memainkan pianonya. Ruangan itu terletak di lantai satu, sehingga mudah bagi Gilbert untuk mengintip melalui jendela dan melihat apa yang sang tuan muda tengah lakukan.

            Ruang itu, bila Gilbert harus menggunakan kata-katanya sendiri, terlihat hampa. Nyaris tidak ada barang-barang personal di sana, terkecuali sebuah rak berisikan buku di pinggir ruangan, dan sebuah meja belajar. Bila meja belajar itu tidak penuh dengan lembaran kertas musik dan catatan dalam bahasa latin, pasti Gilbert akan menyangka kalau itu adalah ruangan tamu, dan bukan ruangan yang sering ditempati oleh tuannya. 

            Ia berjalan ke arah lembaran kertas itu berada, dan berhasil menemukan pena bulu beserta tintanya. Ia mencari kertas yang tidak ada tulisan sama sekali sebelum ia menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya. Setelah puas, ia mengambil kertas itu dan meletakkannya di atas ranjang Roderich. Ia juga segera melepaskan rosario pemberian kakek yang selalu ia kenakan di lehernya dan menaruh benda itu di atas pesan yang ia tulis untuk Roderich.

_Meine Liebe gehört ewig dir_

_G.B._

            Sebetulnya ia sedikit tersipu-sipu menulis surat itu. Tapi, toh ia tidak ada rencana untuk kembali lagi ke desa ini. Setidaknya ia ingin suatu bagian dari dirinya tetap bersama dengan Roderich entah dalam bentuk apa pun itu, sama seperti sapu tangan yang ia terima adalah bagian dari Roderich.

            Ia harap Roderich akan menikahi wanita dari keluarga baik-baik, dan yang terpenting, seseorang yang bisa menutupi kesepian anak itu. Karena walau Roderich tidak pernah menunjukkannya, ia tahu kalau sang tuan muda adalah orang yang mudah kesepian.

            ‘ _Tidak apa-apa,’_  ia beralasan. ‘ _Setidaknya bila ia bisa mengingatku hanya sebagai bagian dari kenangan masa kecilnya, itu saja sudah cukup memuaskan bagiku.’_

             Setelah itu, Gilbert segera keluar dari kamar Roderich melalui jalan yang sama dengan ia datang, yaitu dengan memanjat turun. Ia pun pergi melalui pintu pelayan, tanpa ada yang menyadari keberadaannya, dan segera pergi menuju bukit di mana Ludwig tengah menunggu.

.

.

.

            Ia tiba di puncak bukit sekitar satu jam lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Tapi aneh, Ludwig masih belum muncul juga. Urusan macam apa yang sebegitu memakan waktunya? Gilbert mendesah sembari duduk di bawah pohon. Tidak masalah, masih ada satu jam sampai waktu yang dijanjikan.

            Namun, bagaimana pun Gilbert menunggu sembari memandangi bintang-bintang yang berkelip di langit, Ludwig tidak kunjung datang juga. Ia mulai merasa khawatir, tapi ia juga tidak bisa pergi berkeliaran. Bagaimana bila keduanya tidak berpapasan? Rencana yang sudah mereka siapkan dari jauh hari hanya akan menjadi bubur, dan Gilbert tidak ingin melakukan itu. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk saja dan tetap menunggu.

            Waktu berlalu, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda akan kedatangan Ludwig meskipun telah melewati jam yang mereka tentukan. Gilbert mulai tidak bisa diam, hatinya gundah, karena mau bagaimana pun, Ludwig adalah anak yang selalu datang tepat waktu. Kalau pun ia akan telat, ia seharusnya meninggalkan suatu pesan setidaknya di rumah, namun terakhir kali Gilbert ada di rumah itu, ia tidak menemukan apa pun yang nampak seperti kertas. Berarti ia menemukan suatu kesulitan tidak terduga yang menyebabkannya telat dan tidak bisa memberi tahukan hal itu kepada Gilbert.

            Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menginjak rumput dari belakang punggungnya. Ia segera melepaskan napas lega, dan segera berdiri dan berbalik badan, siap untuk menunjukkan rasa kesalnya karena sudah harus dibuat menunggu kepada Ludwig, ketika ia terpelongo melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

            ‘ _Kenapa harus sekarang?’_ pikirnya panik.

Detak jantungnya menjadi semakin cepat, napasnya menjadi sesak. Seluruh bulu kuduk di leher dan tangannya berdiri, dan sebagaimana pun ia melihat ke sekeliling, Gilbert tidak merasa ia akan bisa berlari lebih cepat dibandingkan makhluk yang tengah memandangnya sekarang.

            Serigala hitam. Familiar sang penyihir.

            Gilbert dan Ludwig pikir makhluk itu tidak akan muncul setidaknya hingga bulan depan karena lukanya, tapi mungkin mereka terlalu meremehkan kemampuan biologis serigala setan itu. Perlahan-lahan, Gilbert mulai menggerakkan tangannya ke belakang, tempat ia menyimpan pisau yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk menjaga dirinya. Ia tidak mau memprovokasi serigala itu dengan bergerak terlalu cepat dan berujung diserang. Pula, ia tidak yakin pisau kecilnya bisa mengalahkan serigala yang bahkan lebih besar dari pada Gilbert yang adalah seorang remaja dalam masa pertumbuhan.  

            Serigala itu tidak bergerak, dan di dalam gelapnya malam, serigala itu seolah-olah menjadi satu dengan kegelapan akibat warna bulunya. Gilbert saja harus memfokuskan seluruh perhatiannya bila ia tidak ingin kehilangan wujud sang serigala. Hanya karena dua mata merah rubinya yang bersinar bagaikan permata saja yang meyakinkan Gilbert bahwa serigala itu masih ada di tempatnya. Gilbert dan serigala itu tidak bergerak satu sama lain, mata merah seekor hewan buas dan mata merah seorang manusia saling beradu, saling menilai satu sama lain.

_‘Hm?’_

            Sepertinya, serigala itu membawa sesuatu di mulutnya. Sayangnya, terlalu gelap bagi Gilbert untuk bisa melihat apa itu.

            Tiba-tiba, serigala itu melempar apa yang ada di antara mulutnya ke arah Gilbert, dan Gilbert segera terkejut ketika ia menyadari bahwa yang dilemparkan ke arahnya adalah tubuh seorang manusia. Lebih tepatnya, tubuh Ludwig yang sudah terkulai lemas.

            “Ludwig!”

            Ia berteriak dan segera berlari ke arah adiknya yang tidak sadarkan diri, menghiraukan kemungkinan kalau serigala itu bisa menyerangnya kapan saja. Ia mendekap saudaranya dan mencoba untuk mencari denyut nadinya.

            ‘ _Tidak ada. Tidak ada tidak ada tidak ada tidak ada tidak ada. Aku tidak bisa menemukan denyut nadinya sama sekali.’_

            Ludwig terlihat sangat pucat, pucat sekali Gilbert meragukan bahwa ia masih hidup atau tidak. Berapa kali pun ia memukul pipinya untuk membangunkannya, Ludwig tidak kunjung juga membuka mata. Kulitnya juga sangat dingin, tidak seperti dia yang biasanya selalu memancarkan kehangatan dibalik sifatnya yang kaku.

            Gilbert segera berdiri. Tubuhnya dipenuhi amarah. Amarah untuk orang-orang yang telah serigala itu bunuh, amarah karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan Elizaveta, dan amarah karena harus kehilangan Ludwig. Kehilangan adiknya yang seharusnya memiliki masa depan yang jauh lebih cerah darinya.

            “Keparat!” teriaknya sembari menodongkan pisaunya. Serigala itu hanya berdiri dan melihat Gilbert, ekspresinya tidak berubah, seolah-olah ia tidak melihat Gilbert sebagai sebuah ancaman. “Sampai kapan kau akan puas untuk mengambil semua yang aku cintai! Apakah Elizaveta tidak cukup sampai kau harus mengambil Ludwig juga dariku!?”

            Gilbert merasakan air matanya mengalir turun, dan semua energi yang ia miliki seolah-olah telah hilang. Ia jatuh terpuruk di dekat tubuh Ludwig. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengannya. Bila sang serigala sungguh ingin menghentikan orang-orang yang ingin melarikan diri dari desa itu, maka biar terjadilah.

            “Bunuh aku. Tolong. Bunuh saja aku,” ulangnya terus menerus. Ia sudah lelah.

            Selama Gilbert hidup, prioritas utamanya hanyalah untuk membahagiakan Ludwig, satu-satunya keluarga sedarah yang tersisa baginya. Ia bahkan rela mencuri roti ketika mereka masih kecil, karena keluarga angkatnya tidak memberi Ludwig makan sedikit pun. Ia bahkan dipukuli oleh para orang dewasa yang menuduhnya mencuri, walaupun begitu Gilbert tetap bersikeras bahwa ia tidak pernah mengambil apa-apa. Ketika ia akhirnya bisa kembali ke tempat di mana Ludwig menunggu, tubuhnya memar-memar di mana-mana dan ia tidak bisa berjalan dengan tegap lagi, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah menyerahkan roti yang ia sembunyikan itu kepada Ludwig.

            “Makanlah. Kau lapar bukan?”

            Tapi, hal pertama yang Ludwig lakukan bukanlah memakan seluruh roti itu, namun menyerahkan setengah dari makanan itu kepada Gilbert.

            Bila Ludwig sudah tidak ada, maka apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan?

_Tidak membunuh._

“Apa?”

            Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara seolah-olah masuk langsung ke dalam pikirannya. Itu adalah suara yang tidak ia kenali sama sekali, sebuah suara yang buas dan bukan manusia. Ia segera melihat ke arah sang serigala yang tetap tidak merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

_Manusia. Tusuk._

_Darah. Habis._

            Suara itu kembali lagi, masuk langsung ke dalam pikirannya.  

_Datang. Beri tahu._

_Perintah. Penyihir._

            “Maksudmu, kau tidak membunuh Ludwig, dan yang membunuhnya sebetulnya adalah manusia lain?”

            Serigala itu tidak membalas, sebaliknya ia sekarang berbalik arah, dan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan menghilang ke dalam kegelapan. Ia tidak pernah mengiyakan mau pun membetulkan pertanyaan Gilbert. Namun, selama ia perlahan-lahan menghilang, sang serigala tetap mengulang kata-katanya di dalam kepala Gilbert.

_Perintah. Penyihir._

            “Perintah sang penyihir?”

.

.

.

            Setelah itu, Gilbert tidak terlalu mengingat apa yang terjadi. Ia mulai membopong tubuh Ludwig yang mulai menjadi kaku turun dari bukit itu dan menuju ke rumah mereka. Setelah itu ia menggali sebuah lubang tepat di sebelah makam kakek. Itu adalah liang kubur untuk Ludwig, yang sekarang tidak akan bisa ikut pergi bersama dengannya. Sebelum memasukkan Ludwig ke dalam lubang tidurnya itu, Gilbert menyempatkan diri untuk memeriksa luka yang ada di tubuh Ludwig, dan sesuai dengan perkataan sang serigala, ada luka tusukan pedang yang mulai dari dada hingga ke perutnya. Ludwig sungguh-sungguh telah dibunuh oleh seseorang di desa ini, dan Gilbert bahkan tidak ada di sana untuk menolongnya.

            Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sebelum meninggal? Mengapa mereka menusukknya? Gilbert tidak akan pernah menemukan jawabannya. Air matanya sudah tidak bisa keluar lagi, sehingga Gilbert hanya bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang tidak ada henti di hatinya. Ia mengecup dahi Ludwig, sebuah kecupan sebelum tidur yang sering ia lakukan ketika Ludwig masih kecil. Ia pun mengambil kalung rosario yang ada di leher Ludwig, kalung yang persis sama seperti yang ia tinggalkan ke atas ranjang Roderich, sebagai kenang-kenangan terakhir baginya.

            “Selamat tidur, adikku. Kakak akan selalu merindukanmu.”

            Ia pun dengan hati-hati menurunkan tubuh Ludwig ke dalam liang kubur itu, dan segera memulai proses penguburannya.

            Semua itu akhirnya selesai ketika matahari mulai terbit di kejauhan. Tubuh Gilbert pada saat itu sudah sakit semua akibat kelelahan, dan secara mental ia sangat lelah ia hanya ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu.

            Ia melihat hasil kerjanya. Di samping makam yang memiliki batu nisan, terletak sebuah makam yang tidak bernama. Mulai sekarang, siapa pun yang akan lewat di sana tidak akan tahu siapa pemilik makam itu. Terkecuali untuk Gilbert. Hanya Gilbert yang akan tahu siapa yang tengah tertidur di dalam makam tak bernama itu dan ia akan mengingatnya hingga akhir hayatnya.

            Ia segera berganti menjadi pakaian yang bersih, dan segera pergi meninggalkan desa itu. Masih ada janji yang harus ia tepati, jadi ia tidak bisa berada di sana terlalu lama. Ia akan terus berkelana bersama dengan Ludwig walau Ludwig tidak berada di sampingnya sekarang.

            Gilbert terus berjalan. Terkadang tanpa tujuan, terkadang dengan tujuan. Ia berjalan terus hingga semua makanan yang ia siapkan sudah habis, hingga ia sudah tidak memiliki sepeser pun uang.

            Ia berjalan selama berhari-hari, dan kadang berbulan-bulan, hingga akhirnya ia kehabisan tenaga tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke lima belas tahun.


	2. II: Ksatria Putih dan Pertemuan Kembali

           Sudah selang berapa hari desa itu diselubungi oleh salju putih dan angin dingin, dan untuk pertama kalinya desa kecil itu mencapai suhu terendahnya dalam sejarah. Beberapa warga desa yang kurang beruntung telah menjadi korban dari angin dingin itu, dimana akhirnya mereka terjatuh sakit dan tidak bisa bangkit dari ranjang mereka. Beberapa yang lain hanya berkumpul menjadi satu, saling berbagi selimut dan duduk bersama-sama di dekat tungku perapian untuk menghangatkan diri.

            Terkecuali untuk seorang anak kecil bernama Gus yang tengah berdiri gemetaran di tengah padang bersalju. Usianya baru saja menanjak sepuluh tahun, dan ia datang ke hutan itu untuk mencari dahan-dahan ranting yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menyalakan tungku perapian. Ia terlalu fokus dalam mengambil ranting-ranting untuk dibawa pulang, Gus tidak sadar bahwa ada seekor serigala abu-abu yang tengah menguntitnya sejak beberapa menit sebelumnya. Ketika ia menyadarinya, sudah nyaris terlambat. Serigala itu sudah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, siap untuk menerjang. Air liur turun dari mulutnya yang dipenuhi dengan gigi-gigi tajam, tanda bahwa ia kelaparan.

            Gus terlalu takut, hingga kakinya bergetar. Dahan-dahan pohon yang ia rangkul segera jatuh berserakkan. Di saat inilah ia teringat akan perkataan ibunya untuk berhati-hati ketika pergi ke hutan, untuk tidak pergi terlalu jauh kalau ia tidak mau menjadi mangsa hewan yang kelaparan di musim dingin. Tapi ia terlalu fokus, dan kurang berhati-hati atas sekelilingnya, hingga ia melupakan peringatan sang ibu.

            Serigala itu kemudian datang menerkam, dan Gus yang masih kecil, tahu bahwa ia akan mati sekarang juga. Tapi, sesuatu yang mengejutkan tiba-tiba terjadi.

            Di saat serigala itu hampir menerkam Gus, tiba-tiba sebatang anak panah terbang menerjam leher serigala itu, dan menghempaskannya ke samping diiringi dengan tangis kesakitan dari hewan tersebut. Gus yang tiba-tiba tersadar dari mati rasanya, jatuh terserungkuk ke atas salju yang sangat dingin, dan dengan sekuat tenanganya ia pun mendorong kakinya untuk bisa menjauh dari sang serigala.

           Serigala itu berdiri dengan kesusahan, tetesan darah terjatuh dari tubuhnya, memekarkan bunga-bunga darah di atas hamparan salju. Perhatiannya yang awalnya tertuju ke Gus, segera teralihkan oleh kedatangan pihak ketiga yang tidak disangka oleh keduanya. Gus pun sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat di hadapannya sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa mempercayai pandangannya.

            Itu adalah seorang Ksatria dari Ordo Teutonik. Ksatria Teutonik yang banyak berkelana mengelilingi Eropa memang terkadang akan datang ke desa mereka untuk beristirahat, namun biasanya itu hanya satu malam saja dan setelah itu kala petang subuh datang mereka akan segera pergi untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Itu pun, mereka selalu berkelana dalam kelompok-kelompok berisikan lima hingga tujuh orang, dan karena mereka tidak pernah bersosialisasi dengan warga desa, ini adalah kali pertamanya Gus bisa melihat seorang Ksatria Teutonik dari dekat.

           Ksatria yang menunggangi kuda coklat marun itu membawa kudanya untuk berdiri di depan Gus, menghalanginya dari pandangan sang serigala. Ia menggengam sebuah busur di tangan kirinya, dan sebuah anak panah yang siap untuk dilepaskan di tangan kanannya. Sasarannya tertuju ke serigala yang sekarang menggeram ke arahnya. Ia melepaskan satu anak panah yang berhasil dihindari oleh serigala itu dengan meloncat ke belakang, lalu ia melepaskan panah ke-dua, ke-tiga dan ke-empat dengan cepat. Semua panah itu tidak ada yang mengenai sang serigala, namun melihat bahwa manusia itu tidak akan berhenti menyerangnya, serigala itu pun menjadi takut dan mulai mundur perlahan-lahan ke arah yang berlawanan, tetap menggeram. Sang ksatria melepaskan anak panahnya yang ke-lima, dan kali ini sang serigala pun berlari ketakutan menjauhi mereka. Tampaknya ia hanya ingin menakut-nakuti serigala itu ketimbang membunuhnya, melihat jumlah anak panah yang ia lepaskan namun tidak mengenai sasaran.

           Ksatria itu turun dari kudanya, dan pergi ke tempat di mana serigala itu tadi berada. Tempat itu mudah ditemukan karena ada bekas tetesan darah sang hewan dan empat buah anak panah yang tertancap di atas salju. Ksatria itu kemudian menarik anak panah itu dan meletakknya kembali ke tempatnya sebelum menarik tali kekang kudanya dan berjalan ke arah Gus yang masih terduduk di atas salju dengan wajah terpelongo.

           Ksatria itu mengulurkan tangannya yang ditutupi oleh sarung tangan terbuat dari metal yang merupakan bagian dari baju zirahnya.  

           “Apa kau terluka?” Tanya pria itu dari balik topi bajanya.

           Gus menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, lalu ia pun mengambil uluran tangan pria tersebut.

           “Bagus,” jawab pria itu. “Kita harus segera pergi dari sini. Kelompok serigala lain akan datang bila mereka mencium bau darah itu.”

           Setelah itu, pria itu segera mengangkat Gus yang bertubuh lebih kecil itu naik ke atas kudanya, dan mengikat bahan-bahan yang Gus kumpulkan ke punggung kudanya sebelum ia pun ikut naik ke atas kudanya. Keduanya pun terus berjalan di tengah hamparan salju dengan Gus mememberikan arahan menuju ke rumahnya.

           Sesampainya di rumah, Gus segera disambut oleh ayah dan ibunya yang sangat terkejut melihat ksatria tidak dikenal datang bersama dengan anak sulung mereka. Tapi, Gus segera menghentikan kesalah pahaman mereka, dengan menceritakan bahwa ia telah diselamatkan oleh ksatria itu ketika nyaris dimakan oleh serigala. Kedua orang tua Gus, yang awalnya dipenuhi oleh rasa curiga, segera menyambut pria itu masuk ke dalam rumah, untuk mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya kata mereka.

           Ksatria itu tidak banyak berkata apa-apa, namun ia mengangguk sebelum meminta tempat untuk membiarkan kudanya beristirahat. Keluarga itu segera mengantarnya ke belakang rumah mereka, dimana terletak beberapa kandang untuk para sapi. Mereka pun memasukkan kuda itu ke kandang yang kosong dan memberikannya air beserta jerami, sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

           “Maaf yah, kami hanya punya ini saja,” kata ayah Gus sambil menyuguhkan teh hangat sebuah roti sisa kemarin dan beberapa lapis keju yang dipotong tipis. Gus dan keluarganya memang tidak memiliki terlalu banyak bahan makanan, mengingat musim dingin tahun ini cukup berat sehingga mereka harus berhati-hati ketika menggunakan stok makanan mereka.

           “Tidak mengapa,” jawab ksatria itu sebelum melepaskan topi baja yang menutupi wajahnya. Satu keluarga itu terkejut melihat penampilannya, sebab pria yang berusia sekitar dua puluh tahun menjelang akhir itu memiliki rambut seputih salju yang dipotong pendek beserta mata merah yang tampak seolah menyala di ruang tamu dengan cahaya yang samar.

           Ksatria itu nampaknya sudah terbiasa dengan reaksi orang-orang ketika melihat wajahnya, karena itu ia menyandarkan pedangnya di kaki meja, dan duduk di atas kursi yang disediakan sebelum meletakkan topi bajanya di sebelah kaki kursi. Ia pun mulai melahap roti dan keju yang diberikan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

           Ayah Gus dengan sengaja berdeham, merasa tidak nyaman dengan seluruh suasana ini, sebelum ibunya, Cecil, menambahkan dengan sebuah senyum hangat. “Kami meminta maaf atas ketidaksopanan kami, padahal kau sudah menyelamatkan putra sulung kami, Gus. Kami hanya terkejut melihat penampilanmu, karena walau terlihat masih muda dan tampan kau memiliki rambut putih bagai salju dan mata merah yang…”

           Cecil terhenti sejenak, tampak bingung untuk memilih kata. Melihat itu, suaminya pun membantu Cecil dengan melanjutkan kata-katanya. “Untuk mudahnya, kami tidak terbiasa melihat mata merah karena itu merupakan pertanda petaka di sekitar sini, tuan ksatria. Aku harap kamu mengerti maksud kami.”

           Ksatria itu tetap saja melahap makanannya, sehingga bisa dipertanyakan apakah ia sungguh-sungguh mendengarkan perkataan sang sepasang suami istri itu. Setelah habis meminum tehnya, akhirnya sang ksatria itu pun membuka mulutnya.

           “Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan legenda penyihir yang beredar di sekitar sini?”

           “Ya,” lanjut ayah Gus. “Aku tidak tahu apakah kami harus merasa senang karena kau tahu mengenai kisah ini atau tidak, setidaknya aku tidak perlu menjelaskan secara panjang lebar lagi.”

           “Sebetulnya aku dan istriku tidak terlalu tahu dengan detail juga, karena bila kau lihat, kami adalah pendatang baru di sini. Aku dan Cecil datang ke desa ini tujuh tahun yang lalu, karena Cecil memiliki tubuh yang lemah jadi ia tidak bisa hidup di kota yang banyak udara kotor. Di saat itu kasus pembunuhan yang disebabkan oleh penyihir memang sudah mereda, tapi dalam satu tahun setidaknya akan ada satu atau dua insiden terjadi, dan kau tahu, tahun ini adalah tahun yang baik karena sejauh ini belum ada viktim sama sekali, dan kami berharap untuk melewatkan tahun baru dengan damai walau menggigil kedinginan.”

           “Jadi, jumlah insiden itu mereda?”

           Pria itu mengangguk. “Sebelumnya aku dengar setidaknya satu bulan sekali akan ada satu viktim, namun semenjak mereka membakar salah seorang gadis desa, katanya kasus pembunuhan itu pun mereda. Aku sendiri, yah, tidak pikir kalau gadis itu adalah pelakunya.”

           “Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?” tanya sang ksatria dengan penasaran.

           “Kau dengar sendiri kan? Walau sudah tidak membunuh terlalu banyak lagi, penyihir itu tetap ada, tetap bersembunyi di suatu tempat di hutan ini. Ku dengar di saat gadis itu dibakar hidup-hidup serigala familiar milik sang penyihir muncul dan mengamuk di balai desa, jadi wajar saja kalau mereka pikir itu adalah perbuatannya, tapi tiga bulan kemudian mereka menemukan mayat baru lagi. Jadi, kupikir, kalau orang-orang ini telah salah tangkap orang. Ditambah lagi, aku dengar mereka juga nyaris akan membakar remaja lain hanya karena ia dekat dengan gadis itu dan tanpa sengaja memiliki warna mata merah yang sama dengan si hewan familiar.”

           “Untung saja anak itu sepertinya pintar, karena saat mereka datang berbondong-bondong ke rumahnya, tempat itu sudah kosong dan sepertinya sudah tidak ditinggali sejak berbulan-bulan sebelumnya.”

           Ksatria itu mengangguk setelah mendengarkan penjelasan sang pria. Ia tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu dengan sangat dalam ketika pikirannya diinterupsi oleh pertanyaan sang pria.

           “Kau sendiri, tuan ksatria, kenapa kau datang jauh-jauh ke sini?”

           “Aku dikirim dari ordo untuk memecahkan kasus hilangnya orang-orang yang ada di kota yang terletak di timur desa ini. Mereka mengaku bahwa sejak satu tahun terakhir ada banyak anak-anak dan orang-orang muda yang hilang. Awalnya kami pikir para anak-anak itu hanya diculik dan orang-orang muda mungkin saja melarikan diri dari rumah tanpa bilang apa-apa ke orang tuanya, tapi jumlah dan kurun waktunya tidak wajar. Dalam tiga bulan saja sudah ada setidaknya lima belas orang yang menghilang tanpa jejak. Bahkan pihak berwenang di kota itu tidak bisa menemukan satu pun mayat atau saksi mata.”

           “Di saat itulah aku teringat akan rumor penyihir yang ada di desa ini, dan aku pikir, mungkin saja keduanya ada hubungannya.”

           “Maksudmu, penyihir desa ini sekarang menculik orang-orang di kota untuk dijadikan mangsa?”

           Ksatria itu tersenyum dengan penuh arti, mata merahnya bersinar merefleksikan api yang berada di dalam tungku.

           “Mungkin saja. Kasus pembunuhan yang berlangsung selama berbelas-belas tahun dan kasus hilangnya orang-orang kota tanpa jejak. Kalau dipikir secara logis, semuanya akan mudah dijelaskan bila pelakunya bukan manusia. Tapi, sebut sajalah ini instingku.”

           Setelah itu ksatria itu pun bertanya-tanya tentang berita-berita terbaru, dan kondisi cuaca akhir-akhir ini, yang dengan senang hati diceritakan oleh ayah Gus. Ksatria itu pun menceritakan tentang kisah-kisah perjalanannya, macam-macam perang yang pernah ia ikuti dan juga mengenai kehidupan sebagai seorang Ksatria Ordo Teutonik.

           Ketika hari sudah mulai menggelap, sang ksatria berbaju besi itu akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya, dan mengatakan terima kasih atas ramah tamah yang telah ia terima. Ayah Gus menawarkan pria berambut putih itu untuk bermalam di rumah mereka namun ia menolaknya.

           “Terima kasih atas tawaranmu. Tapi aku punya kenalan di desa ini. Aku akan bermalam di sana saja.”

.

.

.

           Lima belas tahun sudah berlalu, dan Gilbert masih merasa bahwa ia sedang berada di dalam mimpi. Walaupun ia sudah pergi ke berbagai tempat dan bertemu dengan banyak orang, masa lalu seolah-olah tetap menghantuinya. Terkadang ia akan terbangun dengan perasaan bahagia ketika mengingat keluarganya, dan sewaktu lain ia akan terbangun dengan amarah dan kepedian ketika mengingat nasib sahabat dan adiknya, dan di lain waktu ia akan terbangun dengan perasaan rindu, nama seseorang nyaris terucapkan dari ujung mulutnya.

           Di saat seperti itulah ksatria lain dari ordo akan memandangnya dengan tatapan kasihan, atau terkadang dengan tatapan seperti mereka tahu apa yang ia telah lihat di dalam mimpinya. Mereka semua mengerti perasaannya, karena banyak dari mereka juga mengalami nasib yang sama sepertinya. Orang-orang yang terbuang, yang sudah tidak memiliki keluarga, atau yang harus meninggalkan orang yang tercinta. Karena itulah mereka tidak akan menertawakannya. Sama seperti Gilbert tidak akan menertawakan dua buah makam yang ada di hadapannya.

           Makam pertama bertuliskan nama dari seorang pria, Nikolas Francis. Nama kakek yang sangat ia rindukan. Di sebelahnya adalah sebuah makam tak bernama, namun seseorang yang merasa kasihan dengan pria tak bernama itu telah menaruh sebuah batu besar tanpa ukiran apa pun. Di sanalah tempat tulang belulang adiknya tertidur, tertimbun tanah yang dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Terkadang ia bertanya apakah Ludwig kesepian berada di sana, namun mengingat kakek juga berada di sebelahnya, mungkin Ludwig sebetulnya tidak sekesepian seperti yang Gilbert awalnya terka.

           Gilbert tidak berhenti lama di depan kedua makam yang tertutupi salju tipis itu. Ia hanya menutup matanya sebentar, mengingat senyum dua orang yang pernah ia sayangi, dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

           Bahkan setelah lebih dari satu decade berlalu jalan menuju ke kediaman Edelstein tetap tidak berubah. Jembatan yang sama, jalan kecil yang sama, dan sebuah rumah mewah dengan warna atap yang sama. Terakhir kali Gilbert ada di sana adalah lima belas tahun yang lalu, hari dimana ia berniat untuk meninggalkan desa itu untuk selamanya.

           Gilbert pun menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Ia pergi meninggalkan desa itu karena tidak tahan menghadapi kenyataan, tapi lihatlah ia sekarang. Kembali ke desa terkutuk ini setelah lima belas tahun berlalu, dan terlebih lagi ditugaskan untuk mengusut kasus kematian yang rasa-rasanya tidak ada ujungnya. Mungkin ini adalah kerja si penyihir yang telah memberinya kutukan supaya ia tetap kembali lagi pada akhirnya. Seolah-olah penyihir itu mencemohnya dengan memberikan kebebasan untuk melihat dunia luar, dan sebuah janji untuk tetap kembali.

           Ia pun sampai di depan rumah keluarga Edelstein, dan Gilbert segera turun dari kuda yang serasa sudah menjadi partner seumur hidupnya, Dietrich. Ia menarik tali kekang kuda itu menuju ke pintu utama, namun Dietrich tampak gelisah. Kuda itu berkali-kali menghempaskan napasnya dan menggerak-gerakkan kaki kiri depannya. Sebetulnya, keadaan Dietrich memang sudah aneh sejak datang ke desa ini. Tadi pun, Dietrich tidak mau diam ketika ia meninggalkan kuda itu di kandang sapi. Ia menenangkan kuda itu dengan menepuk-nepuk lehernya dan dengan membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan. Ia pun harus menyogok dengan memberi wortel supaya Dietrich mau ditarik olehnya.

           Gilbert mengetuk pintu kayu yang adalah pintu utama dari kediaman tersebut, dan ia menunggu sejenak sampai akhirnya lubang pantau yang ada di pintu itu pun terbuka, dan memperlihatkan sosok seorang wanita muda. Itu adalah wajah yang Gilbert tidak pernah lihat sebelumnya.

           “Selamat malam. Bila tidak keberatan aku ingin minta tempat untuk berteduh malam ini.”

           “Maaf, kami dilarang untuk menerima tamu tidak dikenal.”

           Setelah menolaknya, sang pelayan itu mencoba untuk segera menutup lubang pantau tersebut, tapi Gilbert segera menahannya dengan memasukkan jari-jarinya ke lubang itu supaya si pelayan tidak bisa menutupnya.

           “Maaf, aku betul-betul butuh tempat untuk bermalam, dan kau tahu, secara kebetulan aku punya kenalan di sini, jadi aku akan betul-betul senang kalau kau bisa memanggilnya.”

           “…”

           Tiba-tiba pintu itu pun terbuka dan di dalam hatinya Gilbert mendesah lega. Sebetulnya ia bisa saja pergi ke Gereja Santa Klara untuk meminta ruang untuk bermalam, tapi ia merasa bila ia pergi ke sana malam ini, ia tidak akan punya keberanian lagi untuk bertemu dengan sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

           “Terima kasih,” kata Gilbert riang.

           “Dengar, aku tidak tahu siapa kamu, tapi kami sungguh-sungguh dilarang keras untuk memasukkan orang yang tidak ada janji di sini,” kata sang pelayan itu dengan suara kecil. “Bawa kudamu menuju bagian selatan dari rumah ini, di sana ada pintu khusus pelayan. Aku akan menjemputmu di sana.”

           Setelah itu pelayan itu segera menutup pintu tersebut.

           Gilbert mendesah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi selama lima belas tahun terakhir, tapi yang pasti ini bukanlah sambutan yang ia harapkan. Tapi, yah, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan si pelayan itu juga, mengingat wajahnya yang masih muda pelayan itu pastilah masih baru, sehingga wajar saja bila ia tidak mengenali Gilbert.

           Tidak. Gilbert sendiri akan terkejut bila masih ada orang yang mengingat wajahnya.

           Hatinya berdenyut sakit ketika ia memikirkan kalau Roderich mungkin sudah tidak ingat akan dirinya.

           Setelah itu, Gilbert dan Dietrich pun memutar menuju ke arah selatan kediaman tersebut, dan tiba di pintu khusus pelayan. Ia merasa nostalgik ketika berdiri di depan pintu itu, seolah-olah ia kembali ke masa kecilnya dan tengah berdiri di sana siap untuk masuk kerja. Tapi, ia melihat tangannya yang tertutup oleh balutan besi, teringat akan berat pedang dan tameng yang ia ada di atas punggungnya, dan teringat akan bekas-bekas luka yang ada di seluruh tubuhnya.

           Ia sudah dewasa, sudah bukan lagi Gilbert Beilschmidt sang anak yatim. Ia adalah Gilbert Beilschmidt, Ksatria Ordo Teutonik.

           Gilbert mendengar suara kunci terbuka dan tidak lama kemudian pelayan yang sama dengan yang tadi memberinya arahan pun muncul. Pelayan itu tidak banyak berkata, hanya memberi gestur kepada Gilbert untuk masuk ke dalam.

           Ia kemudian mengiringi Gilbert menuju ke kandang kuda agar Gilbert bisa meninggalkan Dietrich untuk bermalam di sana. Ia melepaskan tali kekang dan sadel Dietrich, beserta dengan semua barang bawaannya.

           “Aku akan meminta seseorang untuk memberinya makan dan minum nanti,” kata sang wanita selagi ia menunggu Gilbert di luar kandang.

           “Terima kasih.”

           Keduanya pun masuk ke dalam dapur di mana Gilbert masih bisa mencium wangi yang harum. Wanita itu pun menyuruh Gilbert untuk duduk di salah satu kursi untuk pelayan yang ada di sana, sebelum wanita itu pergi ke luar dapur untuk mencari seseorang. Gilbert melepaskan topi bajanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja kayu tersebut.

           Ia melihat ke sekeliling. Tempat itu masih tidak berubah, masih sama persis seperti apa yang ada di dalam ingatannya.

           Dari luar, ia bisa mendengar suara seseorang sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Ia tidak bisa mendengar dengan terlalu jelas karena jaraknya, tapi ia tahu itu adalah suara sang pelayan muda yang tadi memberinya izin untuk masuk, dan juga suara seorang pria yang tampaknya lebih tua daripada wanita itu. Sepertinya keduanya sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu, dan Gilbert tidak harus menerka-nerka topik yang sedang mereka bicarakan sekarang.

           Akhirnya, keduanya sampai ke suatu kesepakatan, bila diindikasikan dari suara pembicaraan mereka yang mereda. Sekarang, ia bisa mendengar suara langkah keduanya yang menuju ke dapur tersebut. Yang pertama kali masuk adalah sang pelayan wanita, diiringi oleh-

           “Gilbert!?”

           Pria bertubuh besar itu tampak sangat terkejut melihat Gilbert tengah duduk di dalam dapur, dan Gilbert juga sangat terkejut melihata pria itu hingga ia secara reflek bangkit dari duduknya. Walaupun lima belas tahun telah berlalu wajah koki Heinrich tidak berubah banyak. Ia tampak lebih tua dan lebih lelah dengan kerutan di wajahnya, dan rambutnya yang sudah mulai menipis dibandingkan kali terakhir Gilbert melihatnya. Namun, tubuh tambun dan matanya yang selalu penuh dengan kehidupan masih sama persis seperti yang ada di dalam ingatan Gilbert.

           Pria itu segera berjalan mendekatinya, wajahnya campuran antara kaget dan bahagia.

           “Kemana saja kau selama ini?” katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

           “Banyak tempat,” jawabnya sembari menjabat tangan pria itu. Namun, pria itu segera menarik tangannya dan memberikanna pelukan yang erat.

           “Kami semua khawatir ketika kamu dan Ludwig menghilang begitu saja! Aku dan Frau kira kau dan adikmu itu sudah jadi mangsa serigala besar itu.”

           “Terima kasih, dan maaf karena tidak pernah memberitahumu mau pun Frau. Aku dan Ludwig tidak punya banyak waktu saat itu. Kami harus buru-buru dan tidak ada orang yang boleh tahu hal itu.”

           Awalnya ia ingin menceritakan tentang Ludwig, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tidak ingin membuka luka lama, apalagi bila mereka menanyakan keberadaan Ludwig sekarang, Gilbert tidak akan tahu bagaimana ia harus menjawab. Ia tidak ingin berbohong mengenai kematian Ludwig kepada orang-orang yang sudah mengkhawatirkan keduanya.   

           Koki Heinrich tersenyum lebar kepadanya sembari menepuk-nepuk bisepnya yang tertutup oleh baju zirah. “Lihat kau,” katanya. “Sudah jauh lebih besar dan tampan daripada aku. Siapa yang sangka bocah yang selama ini hanya membersihkan kandang kuda bisa menjadi seorang ksatria, yang gagah pula!”

           Gilbert tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian dari pria tua itu, bahkan ia harus akui kalau ia merasa aneh. Karena ukurannya, waktu kecil Gilbert harus selalu mendongak bila ia ingin melihat pria bertubuh besar itu, dan dengan seiringnya waktu ia pun bertumbuh tinggi hingga akhirnya di usianya yang ke empat belas ia bisa menatap matanya tanpa harus mendongak. Namun sekarang, pria itu terlihat lebih kecil dibandingkan tubuhnya yang tegap dan tinggi, sampai-sampai ia harus melihat ke bawah sedikit.

           “Helena! Beritahu ke Frau kalau Gilbert ada di sini!”

           “Eh? Tapi, koki Heinrich, kau sendiri yang bilang supaya jangan ketahuan.”

           “Itu karena aku pikir kau memasukkan orang tidak dikenal. Tapi Gilbert pernah bekerja di sini, ia juga pernah menyelamatkan tuan muda ketika ia terseret arus sungai di masa kecilnya. Tentu saja kita harus beritahu kedatangannya.”

           “Baiklah.”

           Pelayan wanita, yang ternyata bernama Helena, itu segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

           “Terima kasih. Ia awalnya menolak untuk memasukkanku.”

           Sang koki tertawa mendengar perkataan Gilbert.

           “Tentu saja. Helena baru bekerja di sini sejak dua tahun yang lalu, jadi ia tidak pernah mendengar tentangmu. Di tambah lagi ada rumor kalau si penyihir bisa berubah wujud, tentu saja ia jadi takut untuk menerima tamu tidak dikenal.”

           “Ngomong-ngomong, Gilbert. Kamu mau makan apa? Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu.”

           Gilbert menggeleng. “Tidak apa, koki. Aku tadi baru saja dijamu oleh salah seorang desa.”

           “Kau yakin?”

           “Sungguh.”

           Pria itu mendesah. “Baiklah, tapi biarkan aku membuatkan teh untukmu. Kau pasti kedinginan bukan, berjalan di luar sana hanya dengan baju zirahmu itu.”

           Gilbert tersenyum, dan keduanya saling berbagi cerita mereka semenjak Gilbert pergi meninggalkan desa itu lima belas tahun yang lalu.

           “Gilbert.”

           Seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang, dan Gilbert melihat sosok si kepala pelayan. Wajahnya masih saja cemberut, dan Gilbert berusaha mengirimkan senyum terbaiknya.

           “Hai, Frau. Kau tidak banyak berubah.”

           “Dan kau juga. Masih saja dengan rambut putihmu itu.”

           “Sayangnya ini natural. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.”

           “Hmph. Aku sudah menyuruh Helena untuk menyiapkan salah satu kamar tamu untukmu. Aku sudah meminta izin dari tuan muda, katanya kau boleh mengggunakan tempat itu selama berada di sini.”

           “Terima kasih, Frau. Maaf sudah merepotkan.”

           “Sayangnya, tuan muda Roderich sedang beristirahat sekarang, jadi ia akan menemui besok, di jam makan pagi. Jangan terlambat.”

           Frau segera pergi sebelum ia sempat memberi jawaban.

           “Frau…tidak berubah yah,” kata Gilbert dengan setengah tertawa. Keketusan Frau mungkin adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa disembuhkan. Koki Heinrich hanya menertawakannya dan membalas bahwa keketusan Frau memang tidak akan bisa sembuh mau dunia hancur sekali pun.  

           Tidak lama kemudian, Helena kembali untuk mengantar Gilbert ke kamar tamu. Karena sudah malam, lorong penghubung antar-ruangan itu tampak gelap dengan beberapa lilin yang dinyalakan di tempat-tempat tertentu. Gilbert sendiri, walaupun pernah bekerja di sana selama bertahun-tahun, juga tidak pernah masuk hingga ke bagian ini, sehingga kalau ditanya ia berada di mana pun ia mungkin tidak akan bisa menjawab.

           Kamar yang disiapkan untuknya tidak berukuran terlalu besar, namun ornamen-ornamen antik yang mendekorasi tempat itu membuat ruangan tersebut tampak mahal.

           “Kamar kecil ada di ujung dari lorong ini, sebelah kanan. Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa memanggilku atau Frau di tempat para pelayan. Tapi, aku tidak menyarankanmu untuk berkeliaran di malam hari.”

           Helena pun segera menutup pintu itu.

           Entah mengapa Gilbert mengerti mengapa Helena masih mewaspadainya. Penampilannya, rambut putih yang lengkap dengan mata merah, dan statusnya sebagai seorang ksatria yang bersenjata pasti membangkitkan seluruh rasa waspadanya. Tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali membuktikan ke Helena bahwa ia tidak akan menyakiti mereka.

           Gilbert pun segera melepaskan seluruh baju zirah yang ia kenakan sebelum membilas tubuhnya dengan air hangat dan handuk yang sudah disiapkan di sisi ruangan. Ia tidak terkejut ketika melihat handuk putih itu segera berubah warna menjadi coklat kotor mengingat betapa lamanya ia harus berkemah di luar. Ia segera mengganti ke pakaian pribadinya dan setelah mengecheck bahwa seluruh kunci di ruangan itu sudah terpasang dan tidak ada pintu rahasia maupun perangkap, ia pun segera tertidur pulas, dengan pedang kesayangannya di sisinya.

.

.

.

           Gilbert membuka matanya ketika ada sesuatu yang meremas lehernya. Awalnya ia pikir itu hanyalah lilitan selimut yang ia kenakan, tapi semakin lama lilitan itu menjadi semakin kuat hingga ia tidak bisa bernapas lagi. Ia membuka matanya, dan terkejut ketika memandang ke arah mata besar berwarna putih yang tengah menatapnya penuh dengan nafsu darah.

           Dalam posisi lehernya tertahan oleh cengkeraman apa pun itu yang tengah mencekeknya, tangan kanan Gilbert mencoba untuk meraba-raba pedangnya selagi tangan kirinya mencoba untuk menghentikan cengkeraman yang ada di lehernya itu.

           “!?”

           Penyusupnya tampak terkejut dan segera melompat menjauh dari Gilbert ketika ksatria itu berhasil mengayunkan pedangnya. Gilbert terbatuk-batuk, dan segera turun dari ranjangnya dan ia pun mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah penyusup asing itu.

           Melihat penyusup itu Gilbert mulai meragukan apakah yang menyerangnya itu adalah seorang manusia atau tidak. Makhluk itu memiliki tubuh ramping seperti wanita, namun ia bisa melihat tulang-tulang rusuk yang menyembul dari balik kulitnya. Kaki dan tangannya juga sangat tirus seperti orang yang terkena busung lapar, namun tenaganya sangat kuat, cukup untuk bisa menahan Gilbert di ranjang sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak. Namun, yang paling membuat Gilbert tercengang adalah keseluruhan wajahnya. Makhluk itu memiliki mata yang sangat besar, nyaris sepertiga dari keseluruhan wajahnya, dan mata itu tidak memiliki pupil sama sekali sehingga hanya menyisakan warna putih dari sklera yang menyelubungi seluruh mata itu. Kulit tubuhnya hitam seperti batu obsidian, dan ia seolah-olah diliputi oleh kabut halus, memberikan efek yang tidak manusiawi.

           “Apa maumu?”

           Tapi makhluk itu tidak menjawab apa-apa. Sebaliknya, ia segera berjalan mundur, hingga akhirnya ia menembus pintu kamar yang terkunci itu. Gilbert tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru dilihatnya, namun ia segera terhentak dari kekagetannya dan segera mengejar makhluk itu keluar.

           Hari ini berawan sehingga bulan pun tertutupi. Gilbert kesusahan mencari keberadaan makhluk itu karena jarak pandangnya yang terbatas.

           “Cih.”

           Gilbert segera berlari ketika ia melihat sosok makhluk itu menghilang di ujung lorong. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia segera berlari, pedang masih di tangannya, dan berbelok hanya untuk menemukan makhluk itu telah berlari jauh di depannya dan kali ini lari menikung ke lorong lain. Gilbert mengejarnya, tapi ia terhenti ketika melihat bahwa lorong itu berakhir dengan sebuah pintu di ujungnya. Ia yakin makhluk itu pasti menembus masuk ke ruangan itu. Gilbert segera mengejarnya, dan ia baru saja meletakkan tangannya di atas gagang pintu ketika ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara.

           “Siapa?”

           Gilbert terlonjak. Ia segera berbalik dan menjuruskan pedangnya ke arah orang tersebut. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena orang itu tertutupi oleh bayangan awan.

           “Kau sendiri siapa? Aku sedang terburu-buru, jadi akan sangat senang bila kau membiarkanku lewat.”

           “Aku? Aku adalah pemilik rumah ini.”

           Pria itu, ia yakin itu adalah suara seorang pria, maju ke arahnya bertepatan waktu dengan awan yang mulai tertiup angin, sehingga cahaya bulan mulai masuk melalui jendela besar yang terpasang di seluruh sisi lorong. Gilbert akhirnya bisa melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya berkat cahaya bulan yang masuk, dan ia kehilangan napasnya.

           “Roderich?”

           “Senang bisa berjumpa denganmu Gilbert.”

           Gilbert kehilangan semua kata di dalam mulutnya. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa melihat Roderich, yang belum siap ia temui ngomong-ngomong, tengah berdiri di hadapannya, jarak mereka hanya terpisahkan sejauh satu setengah meter. Roderich tampak…

           Ia tampak…

           “…Kau tampak baik, Roderich.”

           Hanya itu yang bisa Gilbert lontarkan dari mulutnya. Sesungguhnya, Roderich tampak jauh dari kata baik. Ia terlihat tampan di bawah cahaya bulan, jauh lebih tampan dibanding Roderich kecil yang terkurung di dalam ingatannya.

           “Dan kau juga, Gilbert,” jawab Roderich, anehnya dengan senyuman yang memikat.

           Rasanya otaknya nyaris terhenti melihat senyuman Roderich.

           “Lalu, kengapa kau ada di sini?”

           “Aku mendengar seseorang berlari di lorong. Jadi aku datang untuk menyelidiki, hanya untuk menemukan orang yang mencurigakan tengah berdiri di depan kamar ibu.”

           “Ibu? Maksudmu nyonya Edelstein?”

            “Ibuku memang sakit-sakitan, tapi bukan berarti ia sudah mati.”

            Nyonya Edelstein. Orang yang menawarkan Gilbert untuk bekerja di bawahnya. Sesungguhnya, Gilbert tidak memiliki terlalu banyak impresi terhadap wanita tersebut, karena wanita itu jarang keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Ia hanya terkadang bisa mendengar suara merdunya dari taman ketika wanita itu sedang tertawa bersama dengan Roderich. Selain itu, ia nyaris tidak pernah melihat sosoknya.

            “Lalu?” tanya Roderich.

            “Lalu?”

            “Kenapa kamu mencoba untuk masuk ke kamar ibuku?”

            Sekarang Gilbert teringat akan tujuan awalnya. Makhluk itu. Ya, makhluk itu masuk ke sana. Ke ruangan dimana Nyonya Adestein berada.

            “Sesuatu menyerangku ketika aku sedang tertidur. Aku mengejarnya hingga ke ujung lorong ini, tapi ia menghilang. Jadi aku pikir ia pasti masuk ke dalam ruangan ini.”

            Roderich tersenyum, namun itu adalah senyuman mengejek, dan tatapan matanya tampak dingin.

            “Itu hanya delusimu Gilbert. Tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu di sini, dan siapa pun yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu hanyalah mimpi burukmu.”

            “Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum memeriksanya dengan mata kita sendiri.”

           Roderich mendesah. “Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu masuk ke dalam. Tapi kau tidak boleh berisik.”

           Gilbert mengangguk.

           Roderich pun berjalan melewati Gilbert untuk membuka pintu itu. Sesaat, tangannya dan tangan Gilbert yang tidak mengenakan sarung tangan pun itu pun berusapan. Sentuhan itu hanya sekejap, namun cukup untuk membuat Gilbert terjolak kaget. Tangannya terasa seperti sudah tersengat oleh sesuatu.

           Roderich, yang menunggu karena Gilbert tidak bergeming sama sekali, memanggilnya dari dalam ruangan dengan suara kecil. “Ayo, masuklah.”

           Gilbert masuk ke dalam ruangan yang gelap itu. Cahaya yang ada di ruangan itu hanyalah cahaya yang berasal dari pintu yang terbuka dan api yang berada di tungku perapian. Ia bisa melihat ranjang yang masih belum ditiduri lengkap bersama dengan kelambu yang masih terbuka. Di ujung ruangan itu terdapat sebuah perapian yang menyala, dengan sebuah sofa khusus untuk satu orang. Gilbert tidak masuk ke dalam, ia hanya mencari-cari ke seluruh bagian dari ruangan itu berusaha untuk menemukan jejak makhluk tersebut. Namun tidak ada. Penyerangnya seolah-olah hilang ditelan bumi.

           Dari posisinya Gilbert bisa melihat Roderich berjalan mendekat ke arah tungku perapian itu, dimana tampaknya nyonya Edelstein tengah duduk. Mereka sepertinya berbicara sesuatu, sebelum Roderich membungkuk dan mengangkat buntalan selimut dari atas sofa itu. Bukan, itu bukanlah buntalan selimut. Itu adalah sosok nyonya Edelstein yang terbalut selimut, tubuhnya terlihat kurus dengan hanya tulang-tulang saja. Rambut panjang peraknya itu menjuntai di atas karpet, dan akan terseret seiring dengan Roderich berjalan. Roderich kemudian menidurkan wanita itu di atas ranjangnya, dan untuk sesaat Gilbert bisa melihat tangan wanita itu bergerak dengan gemetaran untuk mengelus wajah putranya.

           Gilbert tidak bisa melihat wajah nyonya Edelstein, namun yang pasti, ia tahu bahwa wanita itu tampak sangat sakit, dan sayangnya tampak seperti manusia yang akan segera pergi ke alam sana. Roderich mengecup dahi wanita itu, dan ia pun mengucapkan selamat malamnya sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutupnya.

           Keduanya berjalan kembali ke arah kamar Gilbert ketika Roderich melontarkan pertanyaan ke padanya.  

           “Apa kau sudah puas?” tanya Roderich.

           “...”

           Gilbert tidak menjawab. Masih sibuk berada dalam pikirannya sendiri. Bagaimana pun ia memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan itu, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan makhluk itu. Ditambah lagi, bagaimana pun ia memikirkannya, tangan nyonya Edelstein, yang walaupun sangat kurus dan lemah, adalah sosok seorang manusia yang memiliki daging dan darah yang mengalir di dalamnya. Kalau begitu, kemana perginya penyerangnya?

           “Kau tahu,” kata Roderich dengan nada lelah, seolah-olah ia sudah sering membicarakan topik ini dengan orang-orang sehingga ia merasa bosan. “Kudengar itu adalah hal normal bagi orang-orang yang terlalu lama berkelana.”

           Gilbert hanya melirik ke arah Roderich, menunggu lanjutan kata-katanya. “Katanya mereka tidak bisa merasa tenang ketika berada di ruangan yang tertutup dan aman. Mereka merasa terperangkap, hingga lama-lama mereka menjadi paranoid, dan lalu berdilusi.”

           “Jadi kau meragukanku?”

           “Setengah.” Ia mendesah. “Maksudku, Gil, adalah kau terlalu lama berada di alam liar sana, kau tidak lagi terbiasa dengan semua hal domestik ini. Mentalmu kelelahan, namun tubuhmu tetap dalam keadaan waspada. Karena itulah kau tidak bisa membedakan mimpi buruk dan realita.”

           Gilbert merasa sia-sia bila ia harus lanjut menjelaskan apa yang telah ia alami ke Roderich. Bila saja hal ini tidak terjadi ketika ia tengah tertidur, ia mungkin masih memiliki energi untuk membantah Roderich dan mempertahankan kepercayaannya. Tapi, mengingat ia tidak memiliki bukti apa-apa, bahkan tidak ada bekas memar di lehernya seperti yang seharusnya muncul bila seseorang mencoba untuk menghentikan semua aliran udara di tubuhmu, Gilbert memilih untuk diam.

           Ia merasa tua, lelah, dan lemah.

           Tanpa ia sadari, mereka telah sampai di depan kamarnya. Gilbert masuk ke dalam kamarnya, siap untuk menutup pintu itu, namun Roderich yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dan tengah menatap matanya itu membuatnya susah untuk menutup pintu itu.

           Keduanya saling bertatapan, dan Gilbert tidak tahu siapa yang mulai bergerak duluan ketika itu, namun tanpa ia sadari kedua tangannya sudah meraih pinggul pria itu, selagi jari tangan Roderich yang terasa dingin di atas kulitnya telah menemukan tempatnya di telungkup lehernya.

           Mereka pun saling berciuman.

           Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Gilbert mencium seseorang, namun ini adalah kali pertamanya ia mencium Roderich, dan walaupun bibir pria itu terasa kering dan hidung mereka saling bertabrakan, Gilbert tetap merasa bahwa ini adalah ciuman paling baik yang pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya.

           Bibir mereka pun akhirnya terlepas dari satu sama lain. Masing-masing dari Roderich dan Gilbert bisa merasakan pipi mereka memerah dan seluruh tubuh mereka memanas.

           “Se-selamat malam,” kata Gilbert terlebih dahulu.

           “Selamat malam,” jawab Roderich. Namun ia tidak pernah memandang wajah Gilbert. Lalu ia menambahkan, “Besok. Aku akan menemuimu lagi besok.”

           Gilbert mengangguk, dan akhirnya Roderich pun pergi dari hadapannya untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Gilbert tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana ia menutup pintu itu, tapi ia ingat dengan sangat jelas bahwa ia segera terselungkup di atas karpet, seluruh beratnya ia senderkan ke pintu yang ada di belakangnya itu.

           “Haaah,” desahnya panjang. “Apa yang telah kuperbuat?”

.

.

.

            Keesokan harinya, tepat pukul sembilan, Gilbert segera menuju ke ruang makan tempat di mana Roderich tengah menunggunya. Ia harus akui, ia tidak bisa tidur sedikit pun, dan rasanya ia ingin pingsan saja di tempat. Ditambah lagi, ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus bertindak di depan Roderich. Ia tidak mau mempermalukan dirinya bila Roderich bahkan tidak menganggap hal yang terjadi kemarin malam itu sebagai sesuatu yang bahkan patut untuk dibicarakan. Roderich telah berada di sana saat Gilbert tiba. Ia sudah duduk dengan rapi, sebuah buku berada di tangannya.

            Gilbert pun duduk di tempat yang kosong di mana piring kosong dan alat makan sudah disiapkan dengan rapi untuknya. Tempat duduknya berada tepat di seberang Roderich, sayangnya, wajah pria itu terhalang oleh buku tebal yang sedang ia baca sekarang. Gilbert tidak bergerak atau pun berkata apa-apa, ketika membunyikan sebuah bel yang ada di depannya, tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari bukunya, dan tak lama kemudian Helena dan pelayan lain datang untuk mengantarkan makanan mereka.  

            Roderich akhirnya menutup buku bersarung kulit itu dan menyingkirkannya ke samping. Gilbert menunggu hingga Roderich mengangkat sendoknya, barulah Gilbert melakukan hal yang sama.

            Keduanya makan dengan hening, terkecuali untuk suara gerakan alat makan mereka. Gilbert tidak tahu ia harus berkata apa, terutama melihat bahwa Roderich tampak adem-adem saja, sepertinya tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Gilbert yang ada di hadapannya.

            Gilbert melihat sesuatu bersinar di bawah kerah Roderich. Itu adalah warna yang ia kenal dengan sangat baik.

           “Roderich, kalung itu...”

           “Kau masih menyimpannya…”

           Ucap Gilbert, tidak bisa mempercayai penemuannya. Ia tidak menyadari kalung itu sama sekali karena kemarin gelap dan fokusnya yang hanya tertuju ke penyerangnya, namun, sekarang di bawah sinar matahari pagi, Gilbert bisa melihat kalung itu dengan samar tersembunyi di bawah kerah pakaian yang Roderich gunakan.

           Roderich bahkan tidak mengangkat pandangannya dari makanan yang sedang ia lahap sebelum menjawabnya. 

           “Tentu saja aku menyimpannya, bodoh. Itu satu-satunya hal yang kau tinggalkan kepadaku sebelum menghilang begitu saja.”

           Kemudian, ia menambahkan dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

           “Bagaimana mungkin aku membuangnya.”

           Dari posisinya, Gilbert tidak bisa melihat wajah Roderich yang sedang fokus melahap makanannya, tapi ia bisa melihat wajah Roderich yang perlahan-lahan memerah.

           Walaupun malu, entah mengapa Gilbert tidak bisa menahan senyumnya yang lama-lama berubah menjadi tawa. Roderich awalnya tercengang melihatnya tiba-tiba tertawa, tapi lama kelamaan ia pun ikut tersenyum, hingga ruang makan itu dipenuhi oleh gelagak tawa kedua pria tersebut.

.

.

.

           Setelah itu pembicaraan di antara keduanya pun mulai mengalir dengan mulus, sampai-sampai Gilbert lupa bahwa mereka tidak pernah bertemu selama lima belas tahun terakhir.

           Sesudah makan pagi, Roderich pun mengajak Gilbert untuk pergi berkuda bersamanya. Tentu saja, Gilbert tidak menolak. Keduanya segera pergi ke kandang kuda setelah Gilbert mengambil pedang dan jubah musim dinginnya. Ia memilih untuk tidak menggunakan baju zirahnya.

           Keduanya pun segera berkuda, berlari melewati padang salju dan hutan-hutan. Mereka memilih untuk berkuda di pinggiran desa supaya tidak menarik perhatian orang. Penampilan Gilbert dan status Roderich saja sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka menjadi bahan tontonan.

           Akhirnya, keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi menuju bukit yang terletak tidak jauh dari kediaman para Edelstein. Sebetulnya hari itu masih siang, namun musim dingin menyebabkan matahari menjadi lebih cepat terbenam.

           Keduanya turun dari kuda mereka, dan membiarkan hewan-hewan itu beristirahat di bawah pohon.

           Gilbert menunjuk ke arah kuda abu-abu yang sebelumnya dinaiki Roderich. “Kau menamai kuda itu Mozart…”

           Roderich mengangguk, bahkan tidak tampak malu mengakui bahwa ia menamai kudanya yang sekarang dengan nama yang sama seperti kudanya yang sebelumnya.

           “Mozart mati tidak lama setelah kau pergi. Ia keluar dari kandangnya pada malam hari karena penjaga kuda baru lupa untuk mengunci kandangnya. Kami menemukannya sudah menjadi mangsa serigala. Semenjak itu aku selalu meminta koki Heinrich untuk memeriksa kandang kuda sekali lagi sebelum ia pergi tidur.”

           “Maaf,” jawab Gilbert. Ia tahu itu bukan salahnya, namun ia merasa bila ia tidak pergi, maka Mozart tidak akan pernah kabur dari kandang.

           “Kenapa harus meminta maaf? Itu bukan salahmu. Lagipula, aku juga sudah memecatnya.”

           “Lalu, mengapa nama yang sama?”

           “Karena aku belum bisa melepaskannya. Ia mati sebelum aku sempat menyampaikan perpisahan kepadanya.”

           Roderich kemudian menatap mata Gilbert, dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di wajah Gilbert. Ukuran telapak tangannya sudah jauh lebih besar dibandingkan ketika meraka masih belia. “Sama seperti aku belum bilang sampai jumpa kepadamu.”

           Gilbert meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Roderich.

           “Maaf,” katanya sekali lagi.

           “Kau ingat? Dulu kita sering bermain di sini. Kau, Ludwig, aku dan Elizaveta.”

           “Ya…”

           “Dan sekarang hanya ada kita…”

           “Roderich…”

           Gilbert ingin mengatakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang telah menggerogoti hatinya. Ia harus memberitahu Roderich bila tidak ia tidak yakin ia akan bisa menemui adiknya di surga.

           Roderich meletakkan telunjuk jarinya di atas mulut Gilbert, menyuruhnya untuk diam.

           “Tidak apa. Aku...sudah bisa menebaknya.”

“Aku pergi ke rumahmu beberapa hari setelah kau menghilang. Aku tahu kau tidak akan ada di sana, namun aku harus memastikannya dengan mataku sendiri. Tentu saja, aku tidak menemukan apa-apa. Tapi, aku terkejut ketika menemukan makam yang jelas saja masih baru ada di belakang rumahmu. Saat itu aku sadar, bahwa sesuatu terjadi, dan salah satu dari kalian telah meninggal, Karena aku tidak tahu, dan aku tidak ingin menggali makam itu lagi untuk memastikan, akhirnya aku hanya bisa menaruh batu kosong sebagai penanda, dan aku berharap bisa mengganti batu itu dengan batu nisan yang sesungguhnya kelak.”

            “Dan ketika mendengarmu kembali, sesungguhnya aku sangat lega. Aku pikir, syukurlah aku tidak perlu mengukir namamu di atas batu nisan.”

           Gilbert terdiam. Gejolak emosi yang telah ia tahan selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya bangkit kembali. Tanpa bisa ia tahan, air mata telah mengalir turun dari wajahnya.

           Dengan suara parau ia pun mengakui hal yang bahkan tidak pernah diterima oleh hatinya.

           “Aku gagal melindunginya…”

           Dan Roderich tidak pernah membalasnya selagi Gilbert menitikkan semua air matanya.  

.

.

.

           Malam itu, Gilbert tiba-tiba muncul di depan kamar Roderich, mengetuk pintu dengan ragu-ragu. Roderich, yang tidak mempunyai alasan lebih untuk mengusir tamunya itu, pun membiarkan Gilbert masuk secara cuma-cuma.

           Sebelum ia sempat menanyakan keperluan Gilbert, sang ksatria telah mendorongnya, walau dengan lembut, hingga punggungnya membentur belakang pintu. Ia membiarkan Gilbert memeluknya begitu saja, sembari ia mengelus-ngelus rambut pria itu dan memejamkan matanya.


	3. III: Roderich Edelstein dan Jatuhnya Taman Eden

            Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi subuh Gilbert sudah mengenakan baju zirahnya dengan lengkap. Ia meninggalkan tameng dan topi bajanya di dalam kamarnya dan pergi menuju desa hanya dengan busur dan pedangnya.

            Sebagian besar orang masih belum bangun di pagi hari yang dingin itu, sehingga Gilbert bisa segera menuju ke Gereja Santa Klara tanpa harus mengitari pinggiran desa. Ia segera masuk ke dalam gereja yang awalnya ia pikir masih kosong namun sebetulnya tidak. Ia menemukan seorang pastur tengah berdoa di bangku yang terletak di paling depan, dan tampaknya pastur itu tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Atau memilih untuk menghiraukannya.

            Gilbert melihat ke arah salib raksasa yang berada di ujung gereja itu, dan ia pun mengucapkan maaf di dalam hatinya. Ia tidak yakin Tuhan akan senang bila ia melihat tindakan Gilbert setelah ini.

            Gilbert langsung berjalan ke arah di mana sang pastur berada. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk menutup suara hentak langkahnya, mau pun suara metal baju zirahnya yang saling bergesek satu sama lain. Ia melepaskan pedangnya dari dalam sarung pedangnya, dan meletakkan besi tajam itu tepat di bawah leher sang pastur yang perlahan-lahan membuka matanya.

            “Bapa, aku harap kau bersedia menjawab beberapa pertanyaanku.”

            “Aku mendengar desas-desus kalau ada ksatria dari ordo Teutonik tengah berkunjung ke desa ini. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa itu adalah dirimu, Gilbert Beilschmidt.”

            Gilbert menyeringai. “Aku senang kau masih mengingatku Bapa.”

            Meniru Gilbert, pastur itu juga ikut menyeringai. “Tentu saja, karena kau melarikan diri saat kami ingin menangkapmu.”

            Pastur itu berdiri, dan pedang Gilbert tetap mengikuti gerakkannya. “Tenang, aku tidak akan kabur.”

            Gilbert tidak menurunkan pedangnya, sehingga sang pastur hanya bisa mendesah. “Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?”

            “Ini mengenai Elizaveta Hedervary yang kau tuduh sebagai penyihir.”

            “Ah, gadis itu. Aku mengingatnya sekarang.”

            “Mengapa kau membunuhnya?” tanya Gilbert, suaranya nyaris mendekati geraman. Namun, pastur itu tetap bersikap santai, ia bahkan tidak tampak gugup maupun terganggu.

            “Aku tidak membunuhnya. Aku hanya memberitahu ke para warga bahwa cara paling baik untuk membunuh penyihir adalah dengan menggunakan api. Aku tidak pernah bilang bahwa mereka harus mengikuti caraku.”

            “Pembohong!”

            Suara Gilbet menggema di dalam gereja kecil itu, sampai mengagetkan burung-burung kecil yang tengah bertengger di pinggir jendela.

            “Kau bisa saja mengurungnya di penjara!”

            “Memang bisa saja. Tapi kau tahu, Gilbert. Apakah menurutmu masyarakat akan mereda bila aku memasukkannya ke dalam penjara dan setelah itu masih terjadi pembunuhan lagi?”

            “Apa?”

            “Kau terlalu banyak menampung kedengkian di hatimu, sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa melihat kenyataannya.”

            “Kau tahu, kalaupun aku memasukkan gadis itu ke dalam penjara, masyarakat yang ketakutan nantinya akan tetap meminta pertanggung jawaban. Mereka tidak akan bisa lepas dari rasa takut kalau tidak ada orang yang bisa mereka salahkan. Memang benar penyihir itu ada di antara kita, tapi kita tidak tahu wujudnya. Kita bahkan tidak tahu wajahnya, jenis kelaminnya, atau suaranya. Kita takut akan sesuatu yang tidak berwujud. Itu hanya membuat mereka semakin ketakutan. Karena itulah masyarakat ini membutuhkan seorang kambing hitam. Tentu saja, tidak semuanya dari mereka juga percaya kalau gadis itu bisa membunuh korban-korban itu tanpa diketahui orang lain. Tapi, yah, itu adalah naluri utama manusia untuk menyalahkan orang lain atas penderitaan yang mereka terima.”

            “Jadi, karena itukah kau memilih Elizaveta? Hanya dengan alasan seperti itu?”

            Gilbert sungguh-sungguh tengah berusaha keras untuk tidak memotong leher pria tua itu. Inikah penyebab kematian Elizaveta? Bukan karena kesalahpahaman, melainkan karena ia dijadikan kambing hitam?   

            “Tentu saja tidak. Aku masih membutuhkan bukti untuk bisa menangkapnya. Lagipula, sebagai seorang pastur yang bertugas untuk mewakili maksiat Tuhan, aku tidak bisa asal main hakim sendiri.”

            “Bukti, katamu?”

            “Ya. Jadi, satu hari sesudah Frederick dinyatakan hilang, seorang jemaat datang kepadaku di bilik pengakuan dosa. Kau seharusnya tahu, bahwa di bilik itu aku tidak bisa melihat siapa yang tengah mengaku dosa, dan untuk mempersingkat semuanya, intinya jemaat itu mengaku telah melihat Elizaveta pergi bersama dengan Frederick, bahkan, ia sendiri melihat kalau Frederick masuk ke rumah gadis itu. Awalnya jemaat ini tidak terlalu ambil pikir mengenai hal itu, tapi setelah mendengar Frederick menghilang, yah, seperti menambahkan satu dengan satu, ia pun segera menarik kesimpulan.”

            “Kesimpulan bahwa Elizaveta membunuh Frederick…”

            “Betul. Aku juga awalnya tidak yakin karena ia bisa saja menghilang setelah keluar dari sana, tapi untuk berjaga-jaga, aku menceritakan hal itu kepada kepala desa karena ia adalah ayahnya, dan kami pun pergi menuju rumah Elizaveta yang memang kebetulan kosong. Aku tidak berharap untuk menemukan apa-apa di sana, namun, siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa mayat Frederick akan ditemukan di situ?”

            “Elizaveta tidak pernah menceritakan mengenai mayat itu sedikitpun...”

“            Bisa saja ia berbohong kepadamu. Tapi yah, aku juga tidak akan membawa teman ke rumahku kalau aku punya mayat yang sedang kusembunyikan di dalam rumah. Kecuali, kalau kalian bekerja sama dengannya. “

            “…”

            “Aku bercanda. Jangan membuat wajah seseram itu. Kembali ke inti pembicaraan, tidak ada yang tahu apakah ia sungguh melihat serigala itu menyerang Frederick atau tidak, karena tidak ada saksi mata. Jadi, tentu saja kami tidak bisa memercayainya. Ditambah lagi ia mencoba untuk kabur dari desa, makin membuatnya tampak mencurigakan.”

            “Aku tahu siapa pun jemaat itu adalah pembohong.”

_Bahkan, siapa pun jemaat itu bisa saja adalah si penyihir yang sesungguhnya._

            “Mungkin saja. Tapi, pada akhirnya kami tetap menemukan mayat Frederick di sana, jadi kecil kemungkinan ia berbohong.”

            “Kalau begitu, siapa nama jemaat itu?”

            “Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Itu konfidensial hanya antara aku dan sang jemaat. Bahkan kalau pun kau betul-betul menusukku aku tetap tidak akan bicara.”

            Akhirnya Gilbert menurunkan pedangnya. Ia tahu pastur itu tidak berbohong, dan bagaimana pun ia mencoba menekannya untuk berbicara, pastur itu pasti tetap akan bungkam. Walaupun ia ingin, tidak ada gunanya membunuh pria itu.

            Melihat Gilbert yang terdiam, sang pastur pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. “Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tetap terbelenggu di masa lalu. Kau masih muda, lupakanlah masa lalu kelammu dan hiduplah dengan normal.”

            “Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku masuk neraka saja,” jawab Gilbert sembari berjalan keluar dari gereja itu, pedang telah ia masukkan kembali ke dalam sarungnya.

            Gilbert baru saja menaiki Dietrich, dan akan kembali ke kediaman Edelstein, ketika tiba-tiba seseorang berlari dengan menyaut ke arahnya. “Tuan ksatria! Tuan ksatria!”

            Yang berteriak adalah Gus, anak yang baru saja ia tolong beberapa hari yang lalu. Bocah itu nampak terengah-engah dan keringat mengucur turun dari dahinya.

            “Kau… Gus bukan? Ada apa?”

            “Serigala! Serigala hitam itu muncul dan menyerang orang desa!”

            “Di mana!?”

            “Di dekat jembatan! Yang ada di dekat sini!”

            Gilbert tahu jembatan mana yang si bocah maksudkan. Ia segera menarik lengan bocah itu dan menaruhnya duduk di atas kudanya.

            “Ceritakan lebih lanjut mengenai hal itu!”

            Dan Gilbert pun segera memacu kudanya.

.

.

.

            Berdasarkan cerita Gus, tiga orang pria muda tengah melewati jembatan itu ketika tiba-tiba mereka diserang oleh sang serigala hitam yang disebut-sebut sebagai familiar sang penyihir. Serigala itu awalnya mencoba untuk menyeret pria termuda di antara mereka, tapi untungnya ketiga pria itu merupakan pemburu yang kebetulan sedang membawa senjata mereka. Kedua orang pemburu itu segera memanahi sang familiar, sedangkan pria yang digigit itu berhasil melepaskan cengkeraman sang serigala dengan menusukkan pisau kecil yang ia bawa ke mata kiri serigala itu.

            Ketika Gilbert tiba, ia melihat banyak warga desa sudah mengerumuni wilayah tersebut. Tapi tidak ada penampakan serigala itu sama sekali.

            Ia segera pergi menemui ketiga orang pria yang diserang oleh serigala itu, dan ia mengernyitkan wajahnya ketika melihat luka yang dialami ketiga-tiganya. Tentu saja serigala itu tidak akan kabur tanpa perlawanan.

            “Tuan ksatria…” kata salah seorang dari mereka.

            “Kemana makhluk itu pergi?”

            Yang terluka tangannya segera menunjuk ke arah hutan. “Kami berhasil melukai matanya dan seluruh tubuhnya seharusnya penuh dengan panah kami. Ia seharusnya tidak bisa pergi jauh.”

            Gilbert mengangguk. Ia menyuruh para warga desa untuk tidak mengikutinya kecuali bila ia tidak kembali di hari esoknya. Itu pun, bila ia tidak kembali, ia mau seseorang untuk menghubungi Ordo Teutonik untuk meminta bala bantuan. Ia memberikan salib lambang keanggotannya ke salah satu dari pria yang terluka itu.

            “Mereka akan mempercayai kalian kalau menunjukkan itu,” sautnya sebelum menghilang ke dalam hutan.

.

.

.

            Sesuai dengan perkataan para pemuda, Gilbert segera menemukan bercakan darah di atas salju yang putih beserta dengan tapak kaki serigala itu. Gilbert terus mengikuti jejak itu hingga akhirnya ia berhadapan dengan sebuah tebing. Tebing itu sangat tinggi dan menjulang ke atas, ia tidak yakin ia bisa memanjat tebing itu tanpa melalui jalan lain. Di saat yang bersamaan, bila perhitungannya tidak salah, maka serigala itu juga tidak akan bisa memanjat tebing itu dengan banyaknya darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

            Ia melihat ke sekeliling, dan kemudian menemukan sebuah gua yang cukup besar. Ia tidak tahu sedalam apa gua itu akan berlanjut, tapi bila instingnya tidak salah ia yakin akan menemukan serigala itu di dalam gua.

            Gilbert kemudian turun dari kudanya, dan menarik pedangnya dari dalam sarungnya. Sesungguhnya, ia sedikit menyesal tidak membawa tamengnya karena ia sendiri tidak tahu seberapa besar luka serigala itu, namun ia harus terus maju. Bila ia kembali sekarang, ia merasa tidak akan ada kesempatan selanjutnya untuk menghentikan semua tragedi ini.

            ‘ _Untuk Elizaveta dan Ludwig_ ,’ pikirnya.

            Ia segera membuat sebuah sebuah obor dari kumpulan beberapa ranting pohon dan kemudian menoleh ke arah Dietrich yang sedari tadi tidak mau mendekat ke dalam gua itu. “Pergilah Dietrich. Kembalilah ke tempat Roderich.”

            Kuda itu pun meringkih seolah mengerti, dan kemudian segera berlari pergi mengikuti perintah tuannya.  

            Gilbert pun melangkah ke dalam gua tanpa ragu, sosoknya segera hilang ditelan kegelapan.

            Ia berjalan menyusuri gua gelap itu hanya dengan menggunakan cahaya obor, dan semakin dalam Gilbert berjalan maju, semakin dingin juga sekeliling gua itu. Ia sudah pergi teramat jauh hingga cahaya dari luar gua sudah menghilang, meninggalkannya sungguh-sungguh berada di dalam kegelapan. Ia hanya bisa mendengar suara langkah kakinya, suara obor yang terbakar, dan juga napasnya yang mulai berembun. Bila ternyata instingnya salah, maka besar kemungkinan ia bisa mati di gua itu, karena ia tidak yakin obor yang ia buat dengan terburu-buru itu akan bisa bertahan menghadapi perjalanan pulang pergi hingga ke mulut gua tersebut. Bila obor itu habis, ia hanya akan terperangkap di kegelapan, tanpa tahu kemana arah yang seharusnya ia tuju.  

            Selagi Gilbert berjalan, ia tiba-tiba merasakan kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang basah. Ia melihat kebawah, dan melihat darah merah menggumpal di atas lantai gua tersebut.

            “Mungkin Tuhan masih belum membuangku seutuhnya.”

            Ia pun bergegas maju, tahu bahwa tujuannya sudah dekat, dan juga meningkatkan kewaspadaannya karena berarti serigala itu bisa berada di mana saja.

            Semakin lama ia maju, semakin banyak darah yang berceceran di lantai gua itu, dan semakin sempit juga ukuran gua itu hingga Gilbert harus sedikit membungkuk bila ia tidak ingin supaya kepalanya terbentur langit-langit.

            Ia pun melihat setitik cahaya di ujung gua yang gelap tersebut, dan berpikir bahwa itu adalah jalan keluarnnya. Namun, semakin ia mendekat, semakin ia sadar bahwa yang ada di ujung itu bukanlah sebuah gua, melainkan sebuah pintu besi dengan sebuah obor yang tertancapkan di sebuah dinding. Ia bahkan bisa melihat ceceran darah itu masuk melalui pintu tersebut.

            Ia menarik pintu besi yang berat itu, dan segera dihadapkan dengan tangga batu yang jelas-jelas merupakan buatan manusia. Ceceran darah itu terus menanjak naik.

            Di ujung tangga, ia menemukan sebuah ruangan yang terbuat dari batu dengan dua obor di masing-masing sisinya. Terdapat sebuah altar di tengah ruangan tersebut, dengan sebuah lingkaran besar berpola rumit yang tergambarkan mengelilingi altar tersebut. Pola itu terbuat dari dua buah lingkaran, di mana di luar lingkaran itu ada tulisan dalam bahasa latin yang tidak bisa dibaca Gilbert.

            Ia segera menyadari maksud dari lingkaran dan altar tersebut ketika ia melihat tumpukkan tengkorak yang tersusun di pojok ruangan.  

_‘Ini liang si penyihir!’_

            Gilbert tidak memiliki waktu untuk memeriksa tempat itu lebih menyeluruh ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan keberadaan seseorang dari balik punggungnya. Orang itu menyerangnya, dan Gilbert berhasil menghindar dengan segera membalikkan badannya dan menahan sayatan pedang orang itu dengan pedangnya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah pria itu karena kerudung yang menutupi wajahnya. Gilbert mengernyitkan giginya, bisa merasakan kalau perlahan-lahan kekuatan pedangnya itu kalah oleh dorongan pria bertubuh besar tersebut. Ternyata ia menghabiskan lebih banyak tenaga dari yang ia kirakan dengan berjalan menyelusuri gua tersebut.

            Ia harus memikirkan sesuatu dengan cepat atau ia akan dibunuh. Melihat ke sekelilingnya, untuk mencari jalan keluar, mata Gilbert tertangkap oleh sesuatu yang ada di sampingnya. Gilbert menepis ke samping, dan melepaskan semua pusat energi di pedangnya supaya ia bisa mengarahkan pedang itu ke arah lantai. Sesuai dengan perhitungannya, penyerang yang menggunakan banyak tenaga itu segera kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga pedangnya merosot turun ke bawah. Menggunakan kesempatan ini, Gilbert meloncat ke belakang. Ia segera meraih obor yang ada di dinding dan melemparkannya ke arah muka si pria berkerudung, tepat bersamaan dengan pria itu mendongak ke atas ke arah Gilbert. Pria yang telah kehilangan kesempatan itu tidak sempat menepis obor yang Gilbert lempar, dan ia pun melepaskan lolongan kesakitan di saat api itu mengenai matanya. Gilbert segera menyerang pria itu sebelum ia sempat pulih, dan dengan satu gerakan ia pun menusuk jantung pria berkerudung itu.

            Pria itu segera terjatuh mengkulai, pedang yang ia pegang terjatuh ke atas lantai batu. Pria itu sudah tidak bisa menahan berat badannya sendiri sehingga ia terjatuh ke depan dan Gilbert harus setengah menahannya bila ia tidak ingin jatuh tertimpa. Ia mendorong pria menjauh darinya, dan segera menarik pedangnya yang sekarang sudah berlumuran darah dari tubuh pria itu.  

            Gilbert terengah-engah, keringat dingin mengucur turun dari wajahnya. Ia segera mengjongkok turun dan menarik kerudung itu lepas dari penyerangnya.

            Matanya terbelalak melihat sosok pria yang ia kenali sejak kecil itu terkapar tanpa nyawa di hadapannya, dan ialah pembunuhnya.            

            Sebelum Gilbert sempat mengatakan apa-apa, tubuh koki Heinrich perlahan-lahan hilang menjadi debu hitam, dan hanya menyisakan pakaian dan pedang yang sebelumnya ia kenakan.

            “Apa maksud dari semua ini?” tanyanya dengan tidak percaya.

            Ia segera keluar dari ruangan itu melalui pintu kayu yang terletak tidak jauh dari tangga yang ia naiki. Ia terkejut menemukan dirinya di ruangan dengan dekorasi yang familiar. Ia dikejutkan lagi ketika tiba-tiba pintu yang tadi ia lewati menghilang begitu saja di saat Gilbert menginjakkan kedua kakinya di luar ruangan dengan altar dan menuju ke atas karpet yang berwarna biru tua itu.

            Memilih untuk tidak memikirkan bagaimana pintu itu bisa menghilang sendiri, Gilbert melanjutkan misinya untuk mencari sang serigala. Firasat buruk yang mulai muncul semenjak ia membunuh koki Heinrich dengan kedua tangannya itu semakin menguat, dan ia mulai merasa rasa takutnya menjadi kenyataan ketika ia mengikuti darah itu keluar hingga ke sebuah lorong yang sangat ia kenali.

            Lorong itu kosong tanpa penghuni mau pun lilin yang menyala, Gilbert bahkan bisa melihat bulan yang bersinar di luar sana melalui jejeran jendela besar yang berada di sisi kiri lorong tersebut.

            Ia mengikuti darah itu hingga akhirnya berakhir ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang Gilbert ingat dengan sangat jelas. Itu adalah kamar tidur Roderich, tempat di mana keduanya telah membagi panas tubuh bersama pada malam sebelumnya.

            Ia mengangkat pedangnya, dan membuka kamar itu dengan perlahan.

            Gilbert bisa merasakan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping ketika melihat punggung Roderich dipenuhi oleh anak panah dan matanya bersimbah darah.

            “Kau!”

            Ia melihat Helena dan Frau yang juga berada di dalam ruangan itu. Mereka nampaknya tengah bersiap-siap untuk menarik anak panah yang ada di punggung Roderich. Helena segera berlari ke arahnya, tangannya ia angkat ke atas seperti ingin mencakar, dan Gilbert segera menangkat pedangnya untuk menahan serangan tersebut. Tangan Helena yang awal mulanya berbentuk manusia telah berubah menjadi tangan hitam kering dengan kuku yang panjang yang tajam.

            Perlahan-lahan Helena berubah. Wajahnya mulai kehilangan penampilan manusianya, menunjukkan sosok makhluk yang mencoba untuk mencekiknya waktu itu. Ia sudah siap untuk menyerang balik, ketika suara parau Roderich terdengar di telinga mereka.

            “Hen…tikan. Helena.”

            Sekejap, Helena segera meloncat menjauh. Tubuhnya segera kembali normal, menunjukkan wajah seorang wanita muda.

            Frau nampak tidak memperhatikan dirinya. Ia berdiri di depan Roderich yang terkulai di atas karpet bersimbah darah itu, dan menyodorkan sebongkah kayu yang telah dililiti dengan kain di sekelilingnya.

            “Tuan muda,” katanya, dan Roderich membuka mulutnya dan menggigit kayu itu.

            Gilbert tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan dan ia berusaha untuk menghentikan itu.

            “Hentikan. Bila kalian menarik panah itu, mata panahnya hanya akan tertinggal di dalamnya, lalu ia akan terkena infeksi dan mati. Kalian harus memanggil dokter.”

            Ia memasukkan pedangnya ke dalam sarungnya, dan berjalan ke depan Roderich.

            “Kami tidak akan menariknya,” jawab Frau. “karena tuan muda bisa melakukannya sendiri. Kami hanya di sini untuk memastikan lukanya tidak bertambah parah.”  

            Gilbert kebingungan dengan maksud wanita tua itu, ketika ia mendengar Roderich mengerang kesakitan, wajahnya putih pucat sedangkan air liur mengalir keluar dari mulutnya yang sedang menggigit batang kayu itu. Ia seperti berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu, punggungnya mencuat ke udara, membuatnya tampak seperti landak dengan panah-panah yang tertancap disana.

            Gilbert membelalakkan matanya ketika anak panah beserta mata panah itu terdorong keluar dari punduk Roderich dengan sendirinya. Ia bisa melihat luka di punggung Roderich perlahan-lahan terbuka supaya mata panah yang menyangkut di tubuhnya itu keluar. Perlahan, panah-panah itu terjatuh dari tubuhnya, menyisakan lubang-lubang kecil yang mulai mengeluarkan darah di punggung Roderich. Roderich segera terkulai lemas sesudah itu, batang kayu yang berada di antara mulutnya itu terlepas dari antara gigi-giginya.

            Frau dan Helena segera bergerak dengan cepat. Mereka segera membasuh darah dari luka-luka itu menggunakan air hangat, dan dengan cekatan juga mengoleskan antiseptik ke di sekeliling mulut luka. Roderich nampaknya telah kehilangan kesadarannya, karena ia tidak bergerak sama sekali selama proses tersebut.

            Setelah membersihkan luka di punggung dan di matanya, kedua pelayan itu segera membalut Roderich menggunakan perban baru, dan juga memakaikan piyamanya. Keduanya bergerak dengan cepat dan cekatan, hingga Gilbert meragukan kalau ini adalah kali pertamanya mereka menangani luka Roderich.

            Gilbert pun membungkukan tubuhnya, dan walau kedua pelayan itu tampak curiga dengannya, mereka segera membiarkan Gilbert mengangkat tubuh Roderich yang ada di atas lantai karpet dengan perlahan dan berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuh luka baru di punggungnya. Dengan hati-hati, ia menaruh pria itu di atas ranjangnya, dan berbalik, kedua pelayan itu telah menghilang dari sana.

            Menyentuh gagang pedangnya, Gilbert pun mengkontemplasikan tindakannya ke depan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia bisa saja membunuh Roderich yang tidak sadarkan diri di sini, memotong kepalanya, dan membawanya ke desa sebagai sebuah trofi. Ia akan menjadi seorang pahlawan yang berhasil menghentikan insiden pembunuhan yang terjadi selama lebih dari satu dekade ini, dan juga berhasil membalaskan dendam Elizaveta dan Ludwig. Tapi, bila ia membunuh Roderich, Gilbert merasa kalau ia akan menyesal seumur hidupnya. Melihat Roderich dengan tubuh yang penuh luka dan tidak berdaya, Gilbert tahu bahwa ia tidak akan mampu memenuhi tugasnya. Akhirnya ia melepaskan tangannya yang sudah menggengam gagang pedang itu dengan kuat, dan menarik kursi yang ia posisikan di sebelah Roderich yang tertidur.

            Ia duduk di sana dan menguap. Kedua tangannya segera ia apitkan dan ia pun segera jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

            Gilbert terbangun ketika merasa tubuhnya diguncang-guncang oleh seseorang. Tangannya secara refleks bergerak menuju ke gagang pedangnya, namun ia segera melepaskan benda itu ketika melihat bahwa itu hanyalah Helena.

            “Kalian harus pergi dari sini...”

            “Apa?”

            Pikiran Gilbert yang baru bangun tidak bisa mengikuti perkataan wanita tersebut.

            “Orang-orang desa. Mereka tengah menuju kemari. Sepertinya mereka mengikuti jejak yang sama dengan yang kau lalui untuk mencapai ke sini. Frau dan pelayan lain kini sedang menghentikan mereka. Tolong, bawa tuan muda pergi dari sini.”

            Gilbert berdiri, dan segera membopong Roderich yang masih tidak sadarkan diri bersama dengan selimutnya. Ia bisa membayangkan nasib yang sama seperti Elizaveta akan jatuh ke Roderich, dan Gilbert tidak bisa menghentikan tubuhnya yang secara otomatis berusaha untuk melindungi Roderich.

            Helena membawa keduanya menuju pintu khusus pelayan, dimana Dietrich sudah menunggu mereka. Wanita muda itu membantu Gilbert mengangkat Roderich naik ke atas kuda, sebelum Gilbert pun ikut duduk di kursi pelana, dengan posisi dimana satu tangannya mendekap pria yang tidak sadarkan diri itu selagi tangan yang satunya memegang tali kekang.  

            Sebelum pergi, ia pun berbalik ke arah Helena. “Bagaimana dengan kalian?” tanyanya. “Bagaimana dengan Frau? Bagaimana kalian akan kabur?”

            Helena menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya memandang sedih ke Roderich yang masih terluka. “Kami tidak bisa pergi selama nyonya masih ada di sini.”

            “Nyonya Edelstein?”

            Helena mengangguk. “Kami adalah familiarnya. Kami tidak bisa meninggalkannya tanpa seizinnya. Lagipula, nyonya tidak akan bisa bertahan lama.”

            Gilbert terkejut ketika melihat Helena menitikkan air matanya ketika mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

            Familiar. Bila Helena dan yang lainnya adalah familiar dari nyonya Edelstein, maka…

            Wanita itu segera mengusap air matanya, dan menatap mata Gilbert dengan penuh arti, sebelum ia memukul punggung kuda itu dan membuat Dietrich melesat dengan cepat, keluar dari kediaman Edelstein.

            Dietrich terus berlari melewati pepohonan dan padang salju yang terhampar luas di sekeliling mereka. Gilbert tidak bisa menghentikan Dietrich hanya dengan satu tangan, selagi tangannya yang lain berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan Roderich terpeleset jatuh, sehingga ia hanya bisa menyerahkan dirinya kepada tuntunan kuda tersebut. Setelah jarak yang cukup jauh, akhirnya kuda itu pun kehabisan tenaga dan mulai menghentikan langkahnya. Gilbert segera mengambil kembali kontrolnya dan ia menarik tali kekang itu supaya Dietrich setengah membalik arah tubuhnya ke arah kedatangan mereka.

            Walau tidak kelihatan ia bisa melihat asap hitam mulai membumbung tinggi di kejauhan, dan Gilbert tidak harus jadi seorang jenius untuk tahu kalau asap itu berasal dari kediaman Edelstein.

            Ia mengernyitkan keningnya dan segera membalik arahnya dan pergi menjauh dari kediaman tersebut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taman Eden - Taman di tempat manusia pertama kali diciptakan. Surga. Tidak ada hal buruk sama sekali.


	4. IV: Akhir Mimpi dan Pengampunan

            Roderich ingat sekali dikala ia tiba di rumah baru di pinggir desa itu. Rumah itu jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan istana yang dulu pernah ia tempati, namun orang-orang di dalamnya jauh lebih ramah dibandingkan orang-orang yang ada di istana itu.

            Di sana hanya ada dia dan sang Ibu serta beberapa orang pelayan lainnya, namun ia tidak pernah merasa terlalu kesepian. Melainkan, ia jauh lebih menyukai tempat ini karena tidak ada orang-orang jahat yang akan mengganggunya. Ia menghabiskan waktunya setiap hari dengan memainkan piano atau berjalan-jalan mengelilingi desa menggunakan kereta kuda bersama dengan ibunya.

            Terkadang ia akan menanyakan keadaan ayahnya yang tidak kunjung muncul juga. Tapi, sang ibu hanya mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut dan berkata bahwa ayahnya sedang sibuk mengurus sesuatu sehingga ia tidak bisa bersama dengan mereka. Tapi kelak ia akan datang dan menjemput mereka lagi ketika perang di utara telah usai.

            Mendengar itu, Roderich akan selalu menatap ke luar jendela yang menghadap ke arah utara. Di dalam benaknya, ia yakin bahwa ayah akan datang menjemput mereka dari arah itu.

            Roderich segera berlari memeluk ibunya ketika ia melihat seekor kuda dan seorang pria yang mengenakan baju zirah di seluruh tubuhnya itu datang dari arah utara. Sayang, pria itu bukanlah ayahnya, tapi Roderich tahu kalau pria itu membawa pesan yang penting dari ayahnya melihat ekspresi wajah ibu yang penuh dengan harapan.

            Ia menarik-narik gaun yang dikenakan ibu, ingin ikut melihat pesan yang ibunya sedang baca. Tapi, ketika ia mendongak ke atas, ia melihat wajah ibunya berkaca-kaca dan tangan yang memegang surat itu pun gemetaran.

Mungkin semenjak itulah hidup mereka mulai menjadi kacau balau.

            Setelah itu beberapa bulan waktu berlalu. Kondisi ibu mulai menurun, hingga akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan ketika sedang memainkan piano bersama dengan Roderich. Semakin tahun penyakitnya menjadi semakin parah, sampai akhirnya wanita itu tidak bisa bangkit lagi dari ranjangnya.

            Pada ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan, Roderich menyadari bahwa waktu Ibunya sudah tidak akan lama lagi. Bagaimana pun ia membaca dan menelusuri semua buku yang ada di rumah itu, ia tidak bisa menemukan obat yang bisa menghentikan degredasi yang tengah terjadi di tubuh wanita itu. Ia mulai kehilangan harapan, ketika Frau tiba-tiba mengusulkan sesuatu kepadanya.

            Frau bercerita bahwa ibunya adalah seorang penyihir yang memiliki energi gaib yang sangat kuat. Bahkan, wanita itu sudah hidup beratus-ratus tahun lamanya, dan sekarang, Roderichlah yang mewarisi kekuatan wanita itu.

            “Apakah aku akan bisa menyelamatkan ibu dengan kekuatan ini?” tanyanya, dan Frau segera menjawab ya.

            Keduanya pergi ke ruang bawah tanah yang Roderich tidak pernah kunjungi sebelumnya. Ruang itu gelap, dan sesungguhnya menakutkan baginya, tapi ia berjalan terus, tangannya tetap dalam genggaman Frau. Di tengah ruangan itu ia melihat sebuah altar, dan seseorang tengah tertidur tidak sadarkan diri di tengahnya.

            Orang itu adalah salah satu pelayan mereka, Mina namanya.

            “Kenapa Mina tertidur di sana?”

            “Karena ia telah terpilih untuk menjadi korban.”

            “Korban?”

            Frau mengangguk. Kemudian ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Roderich, dan berjalan ke depan altar tempat Mina tengah tertidur lelap. Frau mulai mengatakan sesuatu, tapi itu adalah bahasa yang tidak dimengerti oleh Roderich. Tiba-tiba, Mina membuka matanya, ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya seperti seekor ular, dan suara teriakkan bisa terdengar keluar dari mulutnya. Roderich menutup kupingnya karena teriakkan memilukan itu, namun matanya tidak bisa berhenti memandang ke arah Mina yang perlahan-lahan mulai mengering, wajahnya terdistorsi dengan ekspresi yang menakutkan.

            Akhirnya, ketika Frau menghentikan lantunannya, Mina pun ikut berhenti menggeliat, dan Roderich tahu bahwa gadis itu telah tiada.

            “Apa yang terjadi dengan Mina?” tanyanya.

            Frau tersenyum. “Aku menarik semua darah, lebih tepatnya energi, dari tubuh Mina, dan mengirimnya ke Ibumu.”

            Roderich tidak ingin percaya. Pemandangan yang terjadi sebelumnya begitu menakutkan, ia segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Matanya penuh dengan air mata, dan ia masih bisa mendengar teriakkan Mina terngiang di kepalanya.  

            Tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah tiba di dalam kamar Ibunya.

            “Roderich? Mengapa kau menangis saja di situ?”

            Itu adalah suara ibunya yang nyaris tidak pernah ia dengar beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Tiba-tiba ibunya telah tersembuhkan!

            Roderich menggeleng dan menghapus air matanya. “Tidak apa-apa, _Mutti_. Aku hanya kelilipan.”

            Setelah itu, untuk beberapa bulan kehidupan mereka akan berjalan dengan normal, dan Roderich pun mencoba untuk melupakan apa yang telah terjadi dengan Mina. Namun, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Tiba-tiba di suatu hari, ibu tidak sadarkan diri lagi.

            Ia segera berlari menuju Frau, menanyakan penyebabnya.

            “Energi yang kita berikan sudah habis, karena itu kita harus mengisinya lagi.”

            Mendengar itu, bahkan Roderich yang masih kecil pun tahu apa yang dimaksudkan oleh wanita tersebut. “Apakah tidak ada cara lain?”

            “Sayangnya tidak ada, tuan muda. Karena nyawa harus dibayar dengan nyawa.”

            Semenjak itu, hal yang sama terus terulang kembali. Frau akan mengorbankan salah satu dari pelayan, dan ibu akan bangkit lagi. Terus, dan terus, hingga Roderich berhenti merasa bersalah, dan hanya menganggap itu sebagai bagian dari hidupnya.

            Namun, para pelayan yang menyadari adanya kejanggalan di antara mereka, perlahan-lahan mulai mengajukan surat pengunduran diri. Roderich mau pun Frau tidak ada alasan untuk menghentikan mereka, namun, mereka pun sudah menjadi korban untuk mempertahankan hidup ibunya yang selalu berada di ambang kematian.

            Ketika Roderich berusia sepuluh tahun, tidak berapa lama semenjak Gilbert mulai bekerja di tempat mereka, kediaman itu pun pun kehabisan manusia yang bisa dikorbankan. Yang tersisa hanyalah Roderich, Frau, dan pelayan lain yang sesungguhnya merupakan familiar milik ibunya. Karena Gilbert telah menyelamatkan nyawanya, dan ia adalah satu-satunya teman Roderich, ia tidak mengizinkan Gilbert menjadi korban untuk menyambung hidup ibunya.

            Akhirnya, Frau pun memberikan usulan kepadanya.

            “Tuan muda, jangan khawatir. Kita masih memiliki banyak bahan cadangan.”

            “Apa maksudmu?”

            Wanita itu menunjuk ke arah desa yang terletak tidak jauh dari sana, dan Roderich segera mengerti maksud dari wanita itu. “Bagaimana cara kita menculik mereka? Selama ini kita hanya mengambil pelayan di sini dengan cara memasukkan obat tidur ke makanan mereka. Tapi, kita tidak bisa dengan semudah itu menculik orang dari desa.”

            Frau tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berisikan cairan. “Minumlah ini, dan kau akan tahu caranya secara naluriah.”

            Roderich tidak ingin meminum obat itu awal mulanya, tapi akhirnya ia menyerah dan menegak ramuan tersebut. Setelah menegaknya, ia merasa tubuhnya menjadi ringan, dan ia pun kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

            Ketika sadar, ia menemukan dirinya berada di ruang pengorbanan. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit seperti habis berolahraga dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Ia berdiri, dan melihat ke arah altar yang ada di tengah ruangan itu. Di sana Markus sedang tertidur, dan seketika itu juga Roderich segera memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

            Walau samar-samar, ia bisa ingat apa yang terjadi. Ia ingat berlari di antara pepohonan, tubuhnya terasa lebih besar, lebih kuat dari yang seharusnya. Seluruh indranya menjadi lebih tajam, ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara-suara orang yang berada sangat jauh darinya. Ketika itulah ia melihat Markus yang tengah berdiri di dekat sungai melihat ke dalam air bersama dengan ibunya yang tengah mencuci pakaian. Keempat kakinya segera bergerak begitu saja, dan secara insting ia pun tahu siapa yang harus ia ambil.

            Ia membuka mulutnya yang penuh dengan gigi-gigi tajam, dan seketika itu juga ia menculik Markus dari hadapan ibunya.

            “Selamat, tuan muda. Kau telah berhasil menculik korban baru kita.”

            Menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan, Roderich merasa sangat mual. Tapi karena seluruh isi perutnya sudah keluar ia hanya bisa tidak ada apa-apa yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

            Frau berdiri di depan altar tersebut, siap untuk memulai ritual. Tapi, Roderich menghentikan wanita itu. “Biarkan aku yang melakukannya sendiri.”

            Setelah melantunkan kalimat-kalimat itu proses yang sama pun terjadi terhadap Markus. Kali ini Roderich menutup matanya, dan mencoba untuk menahan gelombang rasa mual yang serasa menyerang seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah usai, ia segera memerintahkan Frau untuk menaruh mayat itu di suatu tempat di hutan, dan bukan membuangnya ke jurang seperti yang biasanya mereka lakukan. Setidaknya, ia hanga ingin anak itu bisa memiliki dikuburkan dengan wajar.

            Frau tidak mempertanyakan perintahnya, namun wanita setengah baya itu segera mengganguk dan segera membersihkan sisa-sisa dari ritual pengorbanan.

Malam itu Roderich dihantui oleh mimpi dari orang-orang yang telah ia bunuh.

            Roderich pun mengulangi penculikan itu terus menerus, sampai setiap kali ia melihat refleksi wajahnya, ia hanya bisa melihat wajah serigala berbulu hitam dan bermata merah yang memandang balik ke dirinya.

            Melihatnya pantulan dirinya, Roderich pun teringat kisah dari mother goose yang ia baca beberapa tahun sebelumnya.

.

.

.

_Was it the boy who cries wolf, or was it the other way around?_

_._

_._

_._

            “…bert?”

            Gilbert segera menarik tali kekang Dietrich ketika ia mendengar Roderich memanggil namanya. Ia segera mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Roderich agar pria itu tidak terjatuh.

            “Roderich.”

            “Gil, kenapa kita ada di dalam hutan?”

            Gilbert bingung bagaimana ia harus menjawab. Terlalu panjang baginya untuk bisa diceritakan, terutama di tempat yang belum jelas apakah aman atau tidak. Tapi, Roderich cepat menangkap keadaan walaupun tubuhnya tengah terluka. Ia menitikkan air matanya, dan berusaha untuk meringsut menjadi kecil dengan posisi setengah memeluk Gilbert.

            “Aku bisa merasakannya. _Mutti. Mutti_ sudah tiada…”

            “Ya…”

            “Aku gagal melindunginya.”

            Gilbert tidak membalasnya, atau mungkin ia tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Tidak ada kalimat di dunia ini yang bisa mengeskpresikan kegundahan di hatinya. Gilbert tahu bahwa dosa yang telah Roderich lakukan tidak akan bisa dihapuskan. Ia harus membayarnya suatu hari nanti entah dalam bentuk apa pun. Bahkan, ia merasa Tuhan akan segera menghukum orang yang sangat penting baginya ini. Pria yang saat ini tampak sangat lemah. Tapi, Gilbert tahu ketika ia gagal untuk menunaikan tugasnya di malam itu, gagal untuk membunuh Roderich, ia sendiri harus menanggung akibat yang tidak kalah besarnya. Karena itulah Gilbert tidak akan pernah punya kata-kata yang bisa menghibur pria itu. Sebab semua kata yang muncul dari mulutnya hanya akan menjadi bohong belaka.

            Keheningan di antara keduanya terhentikan ketika sebuah panah tiba-tiba melesat lurus mengenai leher Dietrich. Kuda itu segera memberontak kesakitan, sebelum akhirnya terjatuh ke samping. Gilbert berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, tapi ketika menyadari bahwa mereka akan tetap jatuh, ia pun dengan cepat langsung melingkupi Roderich dan membiarkan tubuhnya melindungi Roderich yang terluka dengan terjatuh terlebih dahulu.

            Ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki beberapa orang mendekati mereka, dan Gilbert segera berdiri dengan sigap, pedang berada di tangannya.

            “Ksatria! Kenapa kau mengkhianati kami!?” Teriak marah salah seorang warga desa.

            Mereka semua mulai mengepungnya, dan Gilbert tahu ia tidak akan bisa bertarung sembari melindungi Roderich dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia melihat ke arah Dietrich, dan melihat kudanya berusaha untuk bangun, namun selalu gagal akibat kesakitan.

            Gilbert membalik balas. “Kalian sendiri kenapa menyerangku?”

            “Karena kau melarikan diri dengan sang penyihir!”

            Ia mendengar beberapa sautan _betul_ dan _ya_ dari orang-orang itu. “Roderich Edelstein bukan penyihir yang kalian cari! Kalian sudah membakarnya hidup-hidup di rumah itu tadi.”

            “Tapi ia adalah iblis yang memangsa putra-putri kami! Bukankah kau datang ke sini untuk membunuh iblis itu?”

            Gilbert tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengganti posisi berdirinya agar ia mudah untuk bereaksi bila tiba-tiba mereka menyerangnya.

            Tapi, Roderich tiba-tiba berjalan keluar dari balik perlindungan Gilbert. Selimut putih yang digunakan untuk melindunginya, terjatuh perlahan-lahan ke atas salju. Ia berdiri di depan mereka hanya dalam pakaian tidurnya, wajahnya begitu pucat Gilbert khawatir ia akan pingsan di sana.

            “Hentikan,” ia mengangkat tangannya. “Akulah yang kalian cari. Ksatria ini hanya berada di bawah pengaruh sihirku. Kami tidak pernah ada hubungan sama sekali.”

            Gilbert segera menarik tangan pria itu, memaksanya untuk menatap ke mata merahnya. Sang ksatria nyaris melepaskan tangan pria itu ketika ia melihat senyuman Roderich dan matanya yang penuh dengan determinasi.

            Perlahan-lahan tubuh Roderich mulai berubah. Tangan halus yang ada di genggaman Gilbert segera berubah jadi berbulu, Roderich yang awalnya berdiri dengan dua kaki perlahan-lahan mulai membungkuk hingga ia berada dalam posisi dimana kedua tangannya menyentuh tanah. Senyumnya lama-lama mulai menghilang, digantikan dengan moncong serigala dan mata merah seperti rubi.

            Seketika itu juga mereka langsung menangkapnya, dan Roderich tidak memberi perlawanan sekali pun.

.

.

.

            Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi kelompok itu untuk kembali ke desa. Roderich segera kembali ke wujud manusia dimana mereka segera memasukkannya ke dalam penjara. Ia tidak menyesali sama sekali tindakan yang telah ia lakukan, bila dengan begitu setidaknya ia bisa menebus dosa yang selama ini selalu menggerogoti jiwanya itu, maka ia rela melakukan hal itu berulang kali.

            Ia bahkan tidak mencoba untuk mendengarkan hukuman yang dijatuhkan kepadanya. Bahkan tidak merasa ingin tahu dengan nasib yang akan menunggunya. Apa pun itu, ia yakin hanya akan berujung di kematian dan api neraka.

            Roderich tidak bisa membayangkan perasaan Elizaveta ketika harus menunggu kematian. Gadis yang menaruh hati kepadanya itu merupakan salah satu teman dekat yang tidak bisa digantikan oleh siapa pun. Hingga kini pun, ia selalu menyalahkan dirinya setiap kali teringat akan akhir dari gadis itu.

            Ia teringat akan malam festival yang terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Malam itu merupakan salah satu malam terbaiknya, dan mungkin juga terburuk mengingat tragedi yang segera mengikut setelah itu. Dirinya yang kecil tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan gejolak perasaan itu, sehingga itu ketika ia melihat Gilbert memerhatikan Elizaveta dengan seksama selagi gadis itu menghilang bersama dengan Frederick, ia pun bingung dengan perasaan gundah yang terus menghantuinya.

            Malam itu, ketika ia tengah mencari mangsa, tanpa sengaja ia melihat Elizaveta dan Frederick sedang berjalan bersama-sama. Ia hanya memandang dari kejauhan, bersembunyi di antara bayang-bayang pepohonan dan kegelapan malam tanpa rembulan, tapi dari posisinya ia tahu bahwa Elizaveta mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Ia terkejut pria itu tiba-tiba memukul Elizaveta, dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh. Perasaan amarah bergejolak di hatinya ketika menyadari hal buruk yang akan terjadi ke gadis itu, tapi, sesuatu tiba-tiba berbisik kepadanya yang hanyalah seekor serigala di kala itu.

            _Lebih baik kau membiarkannya saja._

_Bila gadis itu pergi Gilbert tidak akan meninggalkanmu._

_Kau tidak perlu menolongnya_.  

            Tapi aliran pikiran negatif itu terhenti ketika ia mendengar teriakan minta tolong dari gadis itu, dan di saat itulah ia sungguh-sungguh membenci dirinya sendiri karena nyaris termakan oleh buaian iblis.

            Ia segera berlari, tubuh hewannya berukuran lima kali lipat dibandingkan tubuh manusianya, dan dengan mudah ia segera menghempaskan Frederick yang ada di atas Elizaveta. Sesaat, ia bisa melihat Elizaveta yang ketakutan memandang dirinya, dan naluri alamiah Roderich adalah untuk mengambil gadis itu, ketimbang Frederick yang lebih tua, dan membawanya sebagai korban selanjutnya.

            Tapi, entah bagaimana caranya, ia berhasil menahan insting itu. Karena itulah ia berubah kembali ke wujud manusianya, memberi peringatan supaya gadis itu segera pergi, dan menghapus wajahnya dari ingatan gadis itu.

            Peringatan itu ia berikan bukan untuk sekedar mengada-ngada, tapi karena ia betul-betul yakin kalau ia berubah lagi di bulan mendatang, gadis itulah yang akan menjadi korban selanjutnya. Hal terakhir yang Roderich inginkan adalah membasahi tangannya dengan darah sahabatnya sendiri.

            Khawatir kalau Elizaveta tidak mengikuti nasihatnya, Roderich pun menyiapkan satu buah trik lain untuk memastikan gadis itu tidak harus menjadi korbannya. Ia menyuruh koki Heinrich menaruh mayat Frederick di rumah Elizaveta, dan Frau untuk menyamar sebagai warga desa dan mengaku dosa kepada sang bapa, supaya mereka menjadi curiga dengan Elizaveta. Tujuan utamanya adalah untuk memasukkan gadis itu ke dalam penjara, sehingga Roderich bisa mengeluarkannya diam-diam dan membawanya pergi ke kota lain.

            Namun, ia terlalu naif. Dirinya yang hanya berusia sebelas tahun itu tidak memikirkan konsekuensi dari tindakannya, bahkan tidak pernah mengantisipasi kebencian yang dirasakan oleh warga desa itu kepadanya. Ia tidak menyangka mereka akan membakar Elizaveta hidup-hidup, dan mengeksekusinya di malam itu juga.

            Bahkan, ia pun segera berlari di malam itu, dan ketika menyaksikan gadis itu dibakar hidup-hidup amarah langsung menerkam dirinya sehingga ia berubah menjadi wujud serigalanya. Ia mengamuk, dan mengamuk, dan mengamuk. Melukai banyak orang, dan juga dilukai sebagai gantinya. Matanya sempat berpapasan dengan Elizaveta yang diikat di atas tiang, dengan api membara di sekelilingnya, namun gadis itu tersenyum ketika melihat Roderich, seolah-olah ia tahu sosok asli serigala raksasa itu, dan membiarkan dirinya mati hangus terbakar api.

            Keinginan Roderich untuk tidak membunuh gadis itu dengan tangannya memang sudah terkabulkan. Tapi cara untuk mengabulkan keinginan itu sangatlah kejam.

            Semenjak itu Roderich tidak lagi memiliki wajah yang bisa ia pertemukan dengan Gilbert.

.

.

.

            Roderich terbangun dari mimpinya ketika ia mendengar suara pintu jeruji yang terbuka. Orang yang menahannya segera menariknya dengan kasar, dan walau merasa kesakitan ia tidak banyak meronta.

            Penahannya itu menarik lengannya, dan juga sedikit menusukkan sebilah pedang di punggungnya, sebagai ancaman baginya untuk tidak kabur. Ia ingin menggelengkan kepalanya kepada kebodohan orang itu. Bila mau kabur, ia cukup berubah menjadi wujud hewannya dan menyerang mereka. Satu manusia saja tidak akan bisa menghentikannya dari mengamuk.

            Dari belakang, ia mendengar suara benda tumpul menghantam sesuatu, dan tiba-tiba tangan yang menarik lengannya telah menghilang. Ia melihat ke bawah, dan melihat bahwa orang itu telah pingsan. Roderich bahkan tidak membalik badannya untuk tahu siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya.

            “Aku akan tetap pergi ke luar sana,” kata Roderich dengan keras kepala.

            Ia mendengar suara Gilbert dari belakang, kali ini nadanya marah. “Dan apa? Mati dibakar hidup-hidup? Itu yang kau mau?”

            Roderich mengangguk, kakinya tetap melangkah ke depan.

            “Kamu mau kabur dari dosa-dosamu, Roderich!?”

            “Aku tidak kabur dari dosa-dosaku. Aku sedang menghadapinya.”

            “Dengan cara mati?”

            “Adakah cara lain yang lebih baik?”  

            “Gh…”

            Gilbert tidak bisa membalas, namun ia memilih untuk mencengkeram tangan pria itu, menariknya supaya mau menatap matanya, dan kemudian mencium bibirnya.

            Setelah melepas kecupannya, Gilbert pun lanjut berkata. “Apakah ini tidak cukup untuk menghentikanmu?”

            Roderich waktu masih kecil mungkin akan menangis, mencoba untuk meminta ampun kepada Gilbert, dan menceritakan segala pengalaman pahitnya. Tapi, Roderich yang sudah berusia tiga puluh tahun ini tidak bisa menerima hal itu.

            “Aku yang membunuh Ludwig!” Ia tiba-tiba berteriak, dan Gilbert tampak tertegun mendengar itu. Walau seperti itu, Roderich tahu kalau Gilbert tidak bodoh. Ia pasti sudah menduga-duga semua tindakan buruk yang pernah ia lakukan, termasuk pula menyebabkan kematian Ludwig.

            “Apa kau masih mau membiarkanku bebas sesudah mendengar itu?” cibir Roderich, dan sebetulnya ia merasa bersalah telah membuat Gilbert berwajah sedih. Ia merasa bersalah sudah berbohong kepadanya. Juga merasa bersalah karena sudah melibatkan dirinya di dalam mimpi buruk ini.

            “Tidak. Sebetulnya aku sangat ingin menyakitimu dengan tangaku sendiri. Aku masih tidak bisa memaafkan perbuatanmu kepada Elizaveta dan Ludwig.”

            “Kalau begitu biarkan aku mati di sini.”

            “Tapi, aku tidak akan bertindak sampai mendengar semua alasanmu. Setelah itu baru kita bisa pikirkan hukuman yang sesuai untukmu.”

            Roderich tercengang mendengar perkataan Gilbert. Mengapa ia masih bisa berpikir positif seperti ini? Mengapa ia masih mau melindungi Roderich dari kematian?

            “ _Meine Liebe gehört ewig dir ._ “

            Gilbert mengatakan itu sembari mengangkat telapak tangan Roderich, dan menaruhnya di atas jantungnya.

            “Aku sudah memberikan semuanya yang berharga kepadamu. Kau sudah mengambil Elizaveta, mengambil Ludwig dariku. Aku juga sudah memberi rosario milik kakkekku. Tapi, kapan kau akan memberikan seluruh dirimu kepadaku?”

            Roderich…

            Roderich kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan semua tindakannya seperti itu. Yang selalu ia pikirkan adalah betapa banyak ia sudah menyakiti Gilbert tanpa Gilbert bahkan menyadari hal itu. Ia tidak bisa memberikan tanggapan, karena ketika ia sadari ia sudah berada di luar, tangannya telah diseret Gilbert menuju ke arah yang berlawanan dari balai desa tempatnya akan dihukum mati.

.

.

.

            Gilbert dan Roderich berjalan terus di tengah kegelapan, tangan mereka saling berggenggaman. Gilbert tahu bahwa waktu adalah lawan paling utama mereka bila ia ingin menyelamatkan Roderich dari segala kekacauan ini. Tapi, dengan luka Roderich, dan tanpa kuda untuk membawa keduanya, Gilbert ragu mereka akan bisa berjalan jauh.

            Tapi ia tidak akan menyerah. Lima belas tahun terlalu lama baginya untuk selalu mengejar pertanyaan yang tidak ada jawabannya, dan sekarang Roderich adalah kunci dari semua itu, terlepas dari perasaannya terhadap sang pria. Bila mereka sudah sampai ke tempat yang tenang, tempat yang aman, dan Gilbert bisa mendengar semuanya dari sisi Roderich, barulah ia akan menentukan apa yang sebaiknya ia perbuat. Walau sebetulnya ia pun ragu apakah ia akan bisa meninggalkan Roderich atau tidak setelah mendengarkan kisah dari pria itu.

            Mereka berjalan terus ke arah kota, tapi napas Roderich sudah mulai terengah-engah. Mungkin luka-lukanya terbuka.

            Ia menggengam tangan Roderich dengan lebih erat, ketika sesuatu yang menyakitkan menusuk belakang lututnya. Gilbert segera terjatuh, Roderich bersama dengannya.

            “Cih.”

            Ia melihat anak panah mengenai belakang lututnya, tepat di antara sendi kakinya yang tidak terlindungi baju zirahnya. Mereka sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, dan untungnya mata panah itu tidak sampai menembus otot di kakinya. Ia segera menarik anak panah itu dan membuangnya ke tanah.

            “Gilbert…”

            “Tidak apa. Kita harus bergegas.”

            Keduanya sudah tidak bisa berlari, Gilbert karena luka di kakinya dan Roderich karena luka di punggungnya.

            “Mereka…hah…pantang menyerah, yah…”

            “Gilbert, diam. Kau hanya akan memperparah lukamu.”

            Gilbert menyeringai tapi tangannya tidak pernah melepaskan Roderich. “Heh, kata orang yang terluka lebih berat dibandingku.”

            Keduanya terus berjalan setengah berlari di tengah-tengah kumpulan anak panah yang terus menghujani mereka dan juga sosok obor yang tampak semakin mendekat. Mereka berdua sampai di ujung sebuah jurang, dengan sungai deras yang mengalir di bawahnya. Gilbert melihat ke sekeliling, begitu pula Roderich, dan keduanya tahu kalau mereka tidak memiliki jalan kabur lagi.

            “Bagaimana menurutmu? Tampaknya kita terperangkap di sini.”

            Tapi Roderich menghiraukannya. Sebaliknya, ia malah menatap mata Gilbert dan dengan serius bertanya kepadanya. “Apa kau masih menyimpan sapu tangan dariku?”

            “Tentu saja. Itu adalah hartaku yang paling berharga di dunia ini.”

            “Begitukah? Aku…senang…”

            Gilbert melihat di depan matanya sendiri, bagaimana perlahan-lahan tubuh Roderich seolah ditarik oleh gravitasi. Ia terlihat tersenyum dengan puas, selagi semua udara telah ditarik keluar dari tubuhnya oleh sebuah anak panah yang menemukan sarang di telungkupnya. Roderich perlahan-lahan terjatuh, tenaga yang ada di dalam genggaman tangannya mulai menghilang. Takut akan kehilangan Roderich, Gilbert pun memeluk tubuh belahan jiwanya itu dengan erat, dan ia pun ikut terjatuh ke dalam jurang yang curam.

.

.

.

            Kematian Ludwig tidak pernah disengaja oleh Roderich atau siapa pun juga. Anak itu hanya cukup malang untuk melihat Roderich tengah berubah dari menjadi hewan buas, karena itulah Frau terpaksa harus membunuhnya untuk melindungi identitas sang tuan muda.

            Karena itu jugalah setelah Gilbert pergi meninggalkan desa, Roderich akan datang setiap malam di depan makam Ludwig untuk menangis dan meminta maaf. Ia akan selalu mengulang mantera yang tidak pernah meninggalkan tubuhnya itu.

            _Maaf. Maafkan aku. Kenapa harus begini?_

_Kenapa aku tidak bisa melindungimu?_

_Kenapa aku tidak bisa melindungi Elizaveta?_

_Kenapa aku tidak bisa melindungi Ibu?_

Sebab itu, Roderich yakin kalau ia akan terus menangis tanpa henti di dalam purgatori ini, hingga dunia berakhir dan bumi akhirnya terbakar oleh api penyucian.

           Ia merasakan sebuah tangan di punggungnya. Tapi meski begitu Roderich tidak juga berhenti menangis. Tangan itu tidak pernah berpindah, sosok itu tetap di sampingnya, di dalam dunia tanpa awal dan akhir ini.

            Akhirnya isak tangisnya pun terhenti juga.

            “Ayo pulang,” kata suara itu.

            “Ke mana?”

            “Ke tempat semuanya berada.”

            Roderich menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak. “Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan mereka.”

            “Kenapa?” Tanya suara itu bingung.

            “Karena mereka tidak akan memaafkanku.”

            Tangan itu meremas pundaknya, dan Roderich akhirnya terpaksa melihat ke atas karena penasaran akan si pemilik suara itu.

            Gilbert…

            “Tidak apa. Kalau pun yang lain tidak menerimanya, aku akan selalu memaafkanmu.”

            “Sungguh?”

            “Aku berjanji.”

            Roderich tersenyum, kekanak-kanakan, polos, dan tanpa beban.

            Keduanya pun menghilang menuju ke arah cahaya sambil bergandengan tangan.

.

.

.

            Dan untuk sesaat, Gilbert berpikir bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

            Sebelum tubuhnya ditelan oleh air yang menghanyutkan segalanya. 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih kepada yang sudah membaca hingga akhir.   
> Saya harap cerita ini bisa memiliki makna tersendiri di luar dari kehomoannya.   
> Sebetulnya masih banyak adegan-adegan dan bagian yang ingin ditambahkan, tapi sayang, saya sudah tidak punya energi mau pun waktu untuk memasukkan adegan-adegan itu. Jadi, terpaksa saya tinggalkan. 
> 
> Saya berterima kasih kepada panitia yang sudah menciptakan challenge yang menarik ini, dan terima kasih juga untuk roommate saya yang rela mendengarkan saya menangis selama tiga hari suntuk karena ceritanya tak kunjung selesai-selesai. 
> 
> Dan, kepada siapa pun yang menerima fanfiksi ini.   
> Happy Valentine! Aku mohon maaf bila mungkin ini tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasimu.

**Author's Note:**

> Bruder - Kakak laki-laki  
> Meine Liebe gehört ewig dir - My love always belongs to you


End file.
